Phoenix
by QueenJayceofAuradon
Summary: In the lovely town of Paris, there came a girl from America. A normal girl, living a normal life. She stumbled upon a situation, and ended up receiving powers from her very own kwami, the Phoenix Kwami. Join Chat Noir, Ladybug and Phoenix as they save Paris and themsleves from the clutches of the evil Hawkmoth. (Bad at summaries) (Adrien Agreste [Chat Noir]/OC) On Hold
1. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix

**Chapter 1: The start of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

 _Many years ago, Miraculous jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created._

 _These were the Miraculous._

 _Throughout the years, Heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race._

 _Three of these Miraculouses were powerful than the others: the earrings of the Ladybug—which provide the power of creation, the ring of the black cat—which grants the power of destruction, and the pendant of the Phoenix— which grants the power of life._

 _According to the legend, whoever controls all three jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power._

* * *

 _"_ Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." A young red-haired girl hissed as she ran out of her house.

"Allison, stop where you are!"

Allison skidded to a stop, huffing and turning around.

"What do you want, Henry?" She asked, whining at her brother.

"You going to school without your bag?" Henry smirked, revealing his hand, which clutched a black leather backpack.

"Thank you, Hen." Allison sighed, running back and grabbing her bag. "Aren't you going to work?"

"I got like 3 hours until my shift starts. Go to school."

"Will do." Allison breathed, kissing his cheek before running away.

Allison breezed past the streets, barely hearing a scream from a hidden alleyway.

She bit her lip, gazing at the school which was about a few feet away.

Another scream was heard, before she sighed.

 _Better late than be guilty for a dead person for the rest of my life._

With that, the red-head ran into the alleyway, where she found an old man clutching a small octagonal box close to him.

"These are really important, I can't lose these!" The man argued as a boy snarled at him, pulling out a knife.

"Hey, freakface!" Allison screamed as she threw her backpack at the thief.

The thief looked at her and growled.

"Pick on someone your own age, would you?" Allison growled, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

The thief immediately charged at her, attempting to stab her.

Allison ducked effortlessly before sliding a leg out and knocking the thief off his feet.

The girl jumped on the thief, grabbed the man's knife and slammed the butt of it to the man's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh, thank you." The old man said, stunned as Allison stood up, twirling the knife.

"It's okay, you're okay, sir." Allison smiled, setting the knife down on a random dumpster and assisting the man to the busy Paris streets. "You're safe now."

A shrill ring sounded all around town.

"School bell." Allison groaned, facing the man. "I have to go, sir. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Definitely." The man said with a smile. "Thank you for your assistance, and good luck with school."

Allison smiled, waved and dashed off to the prison of learning.

* * *

Allison entered her designated classroom to see a black-haired girl frowning at a blonde girl who was leaning on her table with a scowl.

"That's my seat."

"But this has always been my seat." The girl said, quietly.

"Not anymore." A shrill voice sounded, and Allison's eyes drifted to a small girl next to the black-haired girl. "New school, new year, new seats."

"So, why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there." The blonde pointed over to a brown-haired girl who turned around and glared at her.

"But—"

"Listen, Adrien's arriving today; and since that is going to be his seat," the girl pointed at the vacant seat in the front before glaring and pointing the the black-haired girl's table. "this is going to be my seat. Get it?"

"Who's Adrien?" The girl asked in confusion.

The two girls laughed obnoxiously before explainng who this Adrian Agreste character is and demanding the girl to move once again.

"Hey, who elected you the Queen of Seats?" The other new girl piped in.

The two girls started to coo and laugh at the girl's attempt to defend the black-haired girl.

The girl just growled and pulled the black-haired girl up.

"Hey," Allison started, walking forwards to the blank seat. "you were making her leave because this spot is where this… Adrian Agreste's going to sit, right?"

"Yes, and he adores me." The blonde girl yipped.

"Okay." Allison raised and eyebrow and plopped down on the _sacred_ seat.

"Wait— But that's where—"

"Not anymore." Allison smirked. "Oops, now you made her leave for nothing."

"Look at you trying to be cool and strong. It's not working. Get out of there." The small girl said.

"Not happening." Allison shrugged. "Bye."

The blonde groaned before sitting at the chair that the black-haired girl sat at.

The black-haired girl smiled at Allison. "Thank you."

"Anytime." The red-head grinned.

"I'm Alya, the new girl." the brown-haired girl explained.

"Hey, I'm the other new girl." Allison laughed. "Name's Allison."

"Marinette." The black-haired girl smiled. "The blonde is Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe usually gets what she wants because she's the mayor's daughter, that's why she was like that."

Allison nodded and smirked at Chloe. "Get used to not getting your way when I'm here, Chloe."

The blonde growled, smiling suddenly as the teacher walked in and introduced herself.

* * *

Day about to be done, your prince charming's gone." Allison sang at Chloe as the last bell rang.

Chloe growled at the smug girl, who picked her bag up with a smirk and ran to her new friends, Marinette and Alya.

"Library?"

"KIM!" A gruff voice growled, and all heads snapped over to a tall and buff boy who was glaring at another boy in the next table.

"What's going on there, Ivan?" The teacher asked.

The boy stared at her, before balling up a piece of paper and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked.

Her two companions shrugged.

* * *

An amused Allison sat with Alya and Marinette, who eagerly listened to Alya's stories of superheroes.

There was a loud rumble and everyone ran.

Marinette fell on the ground, but Alya grabbed her wrist and dragged her away along with Allison.

Everyone was crowded around the surveillance camera, gasping at the person who seemed to be made of rock.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, alarmed.

"He has Ivan's voice?" Allison asked back in confusion.

"It's as if he was transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya squealed.

"Dude," Allison chuckled and shook her head. "He's right outside."

"GPS, Check. Battery, Check. I am so out of here." Alya sprinted to the exit doors.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked in alarm.

"Where there is a super-villain, there's always a super-hero close behind!" Alya squealed. "no way am I missing this!"

Allison shook her head and grabbed Marinette.

"Let's go before he gets in the school and tries to kill us, yeah?"

* * *

Allison sat in front of the TV in her room, munching on cookies that Henry bought on his way home.

Apparently, every single building in Paris closed that day because of the stone-person.

Her eyes drifted to her study table, where a small black box was set next to her bag.

"What's this doing here?"

Allison stood up and grabbed the box, eagerly opening it like a birthday present.

Allison saw a colorful pendant for a split second before it shined too bright and she closed her eyes.

Allison's eyes widened as a small bug-like creature appeared, smiling.

"I think I'm hallucinating." Allison muttered, eyes not leaving the creature.

"You're not."

"It speaks." Allison screeched as she grabbed a pillow, intending to use it as a shield.

The creature laughed. "Of course, I do. Don't be scared, I won't harm you."

Allison eyed the creature skeptically before putting her pillow down.

"What are you?"

"I'm a kwami, Allison."

Allison screeched and reeled back. "It knows my name."

"I know you, Allison." The creature smiled as it floated over. "My name is Efa, and I'm the miraculous of the phoenix."

Allison blinked before screaming. "Henry Allen Martin, this isn't funny!"

"No, shhh!" Efa said floating in front of her face. "Nobody must know. I have to be a secret."

"What?" Henry screamed.

Allison stared the the kwami before sighing. "The TV, is it serious?"

"Apparently. Stone Person near your school." Henry screamed back and then there was silence.

"You're chosen to be given the power of the Phoenix! The power of life, death and fire!" The little creature said, excitedly.

"I'm haven't even been here for a week, how am I supposed to save Paris?" Allison asked, sitting on her bed as Efa landed on her palm.

"You can do it." Efa encouraged as she pulled the necklace from the box to Allison. "I know what you did before school, Allison. Other people won't risk their life for just some person, but you did."

Allison grabbed the necklace and stared at it. It was clearly a phoenix wing, but it had dull colors.

"Let me explain everything." Efa started.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Allison said as she put on the pendant. "A villain is a regular person possessed by an akuma, which is hiding in whatever sentimental object that the villain has. I have to use my powers, along with my partners who you never told me the names of, to grab this object and destroy it so the akuma will fly out."

"Yes!" Efa cheered, sitting on Allison's shoulder. "Your partners are Chat Noir and Ladybug!"

"So I'm the only mythical creature." Allison snorted. "What are my powers?"

"Flight, life, death, fire." Efa squealed.

"Okay. What exactly do you mean by life and death?"

"Well, If you shout "Life Force" you can put things to life and make it help you defeat the villain and destroy the akuma! By shouting "Restore", You can also make things, die." Efa explained.

"What—KILL?"

"No!" Efa explained, laughing. "Inanimate objects that are magically charmed or artifically commanded to move, you can make it die!"

"Okay."

"If someone's in danger or close to dying, you'll scream their name! The power of death!" Efa continued.

"I'm a banshee." Allison stated blankly.

"And you got this awesome weapon! A key!"

"A key?"

"Yeah, a big one! You can use it to kill animated inanimate objects, open locked doors as a sword, as a weapon!" Efa squealed and landed on the pendant. "Try it out! Say the words."

"What words?"

"Efa, Let's fly!"

Allison gulped and smiled unsurely. "Efa, let's fly?"

Efa squealed happily as she was sucked inside the pendant.

"What is going on?" Allison gaped as her necklace started to glow brightly.

A red mask appeared on her face.

Her clothes suddenly changed into a red short-sleeved turtleneck with an armor-type design accompanied with a big yellow x stretching in front of her chest and back and a large silver and yellow key attached to the x.

Her lower half changed into black shorts, with red, yellow, blue and green cloth trailing her like a cloak.

On her arms were two loose sleeves, seemingly separated from her turtleneck.

One sleeve was black, the other was white— both having a huge yellow button on it.

"This is so weird." Allison sighed as she examined herself. "Okay, so what do I do next?"

"Allison?"

Allison froze. "Yes?"

"I'll be sleeping early. Eat dinner by yourself." Henry shouted.

Allison let out a sigh of relief. "Okay!"

She stared back at herself before running to the rooftop. "So, let's try this. How to fly."

Allison spent the next three minutes jumping and trying to fly before she closed her eyes.

"Feel the wind, Ally." Allison muttered before wincing. "I feel like such a hippie, geez."

Allison felt a cool breeze on her face and she opened her eyes to find that she was five feet above the ground.

She spent the next few minutes trying to control her directions.

Allison grinned. "Let's have that Paris tour."

* * *

Allison was flying around, shocked as she saw a blonde boy clad in a tight black suit and walking on a pole between two buildings.

"Hey, are you crazy?" Allison screamed as she flew towards the boy who stopped in the middle of the pole he was walking on.

"I guess you got a kwami, too? Be careful with the flying, don't fall for me just yet." The boy said with a smirk before continuing his walk. "I'm starting to get the hang of this."

The two heard a loud scream and looked up as a girl in a red suit crashed with them, and making them fall.

The girl was apparently holding a yoyo, which tied the three up together.

The yoyo tangled with the pole that the boy walked on, causing all three of the to hang upside down.

"Hey there, nice of you to drop in." The boy smirked at the girl.

"Hey there, I'm sorry. I don't know him." Allison said to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." The girl smiled apologetically.

The boy got out of the yoyo's clutches and holding it loose, helping Allison and the girl get out.

"Hey there, I'm…" The boy stuttered, before smiling. "Chat Noir. Yeah."

Chat Noir turned to Allison with a smile. "And you?"

"Um…" Allison trailed off before sighing. "Phoenix."

The boy smirked, kissing the back of my hand.

"Eager." Phoenix commented, smirking at the boy.

"For you, always." Chat Noir flirted before turning to the other girl. "What about you?"

The girl pulled her yoyo successfully, wincing as it hit Chat Noir's head.

"I'm clumsy, I'm so clumsy." She muttered.

"No sweat, clumsy girl." Chat chuckled, picking up a small cylindrical stick from the ground. "I'm still learning the ropes, too."

"So am I." Phoenix smiled. "My kwami told me us three were partners. We'll learn together."

The girl smiled, gasping as there was a loud rumble.

The trio turned to see falling building.

Chat Noir's stick elongated and he used it as a pole, launching himself off the ground to a nearby building.

"Hey, where are you going?" The girl asked in panic.

"To save Paris, right?" Chat Noir grinned and jumped away.

"Come on." Phoenix smiled levitating a few inches off of the floor.

The girl bit her lip before throwing her yoyo and screaming as it launched her off of the ground.

Phoenix laughed and followed the screaming girl.

* * *

Phoenix landed on the bleachers, gasping as she saw Chat Noir gracefully avoiding the attacks of the stone person.

"Phoenix? Other Partner?" Chat Noir called out as the villain grew after Chat Noir landed a hit.

"Right here." Phoenix announced as she swooped in and grabbed Chat Noir, flying a few feet away and watching as the stone creature's fist landed on where Chat Noir used to be.

Chat Noir and Phoenix started to alter between running and flying around, dodging attacks.

The goalie's net was thrown towards a human figure near the entrance.

"Alya?" Phoenix gasped dashing forwards and shielding the girl, holding her hand out to the object. "Life Force!"

The net suddenly tumbled back. "Stay here. Protect the girl."

Phoenix gaped as the net positioned itself to protect Alya.

Alya smiled at Phoenix before turning confused at the girl's horrified expression.

"Chat Noir, hold on!"

Phoenix flew up and grabbed the giant key off of her back. "Hope this works."

Phoenix flew close and started to continuously hit the stone fist that held a squirming Chat Noir.

The fist unclenched, releasing Chat Noir, who jumped towards Phoenix and pushed both of them farther away.

"And now, he's bigger." Phoenix gulped, putting her key away.

"Hey! Super Red Bug!" Alya screamed, gaining the attention of the two heroes and the said "Super Red Bug". "What are you waiting for? The world's watching you!"

The girl smiled sheepishly as she used her yoyo to get closer to the two teens.

"Sorry it took so long."

"It's cool, wonder bug." Chat Noir said smugly. "Now, let's kick his rocky behind."

Phoenix rushed forwards and grabbed his tail, pulling him back as "Wonder Bug" shook her head.

"Wait, haven't you noticed? He gets stronger and stronger with every attack." She explained.

"We have to find a plan. Think of something different." Phoenix explained.

"Different how?"

"I don't know." "Wonder Bug" shrugged, thinking deeply.

"Okay, then. Let's use our powers." Chat Noir smiled and stretched out his hand. "Cataclysm!"

"Apparently, I destroy everything I touch." He flirted, winking at Phoenix, who rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I can recreate it." phoenix raised an eyebrow.

Chat Noir put his hand on the goalie net that's protecting Alya, "Wonder bug" shouting protests on the waste of power.

"I put that net on Life Force!" Phoenix whined as they watched the net crumble.

Chat Noir cheered and attacked the villain.

"He doesn't know that he can only use a power once, does he?" "Wonder bug" asked.

"Apparently, not." Phoenix sighed and waved her hand over the destroyed net's remains. "Restore"

Chat Noir skidded towards the two girls. "Apparently, I can only use my power once."

"And you got only five minutes until you transferred back, because you finished you powers!" Phoenix pItched in.

"Didn't your kwami explain things to you?" "Wonder Bug" asked.

"I was a little excited about my new life." Chat Noir shrugged.

"I already used Life Force and Restore on the net. It's up to you now." Phoenix told "Wonder Bug" who nodded and threw her yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!"

The three were confused as her yoyo replica of her suit.

"Super Power?" Chat Noir smirked.

"My kwami told me that I have to break the object that the what-cha-ma-call-ah—"

"Akuma." Phoenix said, grabbing her key once again and pointing it nervously at the approaching villain.

"The akuma is hiding." "Wonder Bug" frowned.

"Well, he's entirely made out of stone." Chat Noir explained.

"Didn't notice, Captain Obvious." Phoenix snorted, earning a glare from the boy.

"His right hand, it's so closed." "Wonder Bug" gasped, pointing. "He never opens it!"

"So the object's in his fist?" Phoenix asked, eyeing the said fist.

"So, what's your plan?" Chat Noir asked, tilting his head.

"Wonder Bug" looked around and smiled as she connected the suit to a hose on the ground.

"Don't resist, trust me." She smiled as her yoyo suddenly wrapped around Chat Noir's ankles and sent him off to be grabbed by the stone-person.

She shoved the suit and hose to Phoenix and did the same to her.

When the two heroes were in the villains crutches, she ran towards the tap and turned it open, making the stone-creature open his fist due to the increasing pressure.

Phoenix fell down and rushed over to the note, breaking it.

She smiled as she saw a black butterfly fly away.

The stone creature dissolved, turning back into Ivan as Chat Noir fell down next to her.

"Wonder bug" ran towards them, helping Chat Noir up, who was muttering about how she was crazy awesome.

Phoenix looked down at and frowned as the akumatized object turned into a simple piece of paper.

"You were incredible, Miss Bug Lady. You did it!" Chat Noir smiled.

"The three of us did it." She smiled at Chat Noir, who turned and grinned at Phoenix.

Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"You're almost out of time." "Bug Lady" explained. "Our identities must remain a secret."

"But Phooenix used her Life Force before me." Chat Noir frowned.

"But I used Restore after you used Cataclysm. I ran out of power after you did." Phoenix explained shrugging.

"Oh, well." Chat Noir shrugged. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Bye Chat Noir!" Phoenix screamed as he vaulted out.

Phoenix shot "Bug Lady" a small smile before walking over to Ivan. "This belongs to you, right?"

"You haven't even had the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss." "Bug Lady" read after Phoenix uncrumpled the paper.

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." Ivan grumbled sadly.

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that." "Bug Lady" reassured.

"Uh-huh. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan." Phoenix soothed, patting his arm.

Hearing her necklace beep, Phoenix had to go. "I'm almost out, Bug Lady. See ya."

Levitating off the ground, Phoenix shot "Bug Lady" a small wave.

"Wait— How'd you know my name?" Ivan asked.

"I'm always around, Ivan." Phoenix smiled kindly before flying away.

She could faintly hear "Bug Lady" scream out a farewell as she flew out.

* * *

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix." Henry muttered from the kitchen as Allison watched the News in the Living Room.

"What do you think? Who do you like the best?" Allison asked.

"Phoenix sounds like the coolest of all, sis." Henry called out, not seeing Allison look at her purse and giggle at the small creature hiding inside.

Allison grabbed a piece of chocolate from the table, giving it to Efa— the creature who only ate nothing but chocolate.

"Thanks for helping me be Phoenix, Efa." Allison smiled at the little creature, comfortably sitting on Allison's handkerchief and using it as a cushion.

"Always here to help!"

The two girls were happily munching on chocolate when the television showed another Flash Report, featuring news about random citizens turning into the Stone Heart, the creature that they just fought.

"…But we could barely handle one." Allison gasped, turning the volume up.

"I thought we defeated this guy, what happened?" Allison whispered to Efa.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Efa asked, tilting her head.

"… We have to?" Allison gaped.

"Yeah! An akuma can multiply and transform others. The mother akuma can wait up until Ivan gets another wave of negative emotions and akumatize him again. When that happens, he can control all the other akumatized Stone Hearts!" Efa explained.

"So how exactly do we stop the akuma from multiplying once we caught it?" Allison aked, frowning at the television.

"Ladybug's yoyo can purify the akuma, turning it back to a miraculous butterfly." Efa explained, flying back down to stand on Allison's purse. "Until then, we stay patient."

Allison frowned watching citizens on the television as they plea for help from Chat Noir, Phoenix and Ladybug.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And, that's it for Chapter One :D I put the origin episode first because... Well, it's the origin story.**

 **To those who are confused, Allison is a new student in the school. She moved from USA to Paris. She currently holds the Phoenix Miraculous.**

 **To those who are curious, Kairi from Kingdom Hearts is the one I chose to inspire Allison from. Her Miraculous outfit is Aqua from Kingdom Hearts' outfit, i just tweaked the colors and added a plain red mask. Her giant key is Sora from Kingdom Hearts' Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. :)**

 **I currently have the start of the second chapter made. I will finish it tomorrow because it's 1:18 AM. :)**

 **Like always, see you guys!**

 **(Bug out lol)**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	2. Stoneheart

**CHAPTER 2: Stoneheart**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

Allison sat, biting her lip as she watched the News about the frozen Stone Hearts.

"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels: Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix, to save us all. Our lives depend on them."

Allison frowned and turned as Henry entered the Living Room. "I made grilled cheese!"

"Didn't know you were a decent cook." Allison smirked, grabbing the sandwich.

"I try." Henry smirked as he plopped down on the couch. "What's with the news?"

"Stone Hearts are still not moving."

"Hope they won't. If they do, I would feel so sorry for Phoenix and Chat Noir and Ladybug." Henry explained.

Allison frowned. "Yeah. I'm going to school now."

"Stay safe!" Henry called as Allison ran out of the house.

* * *

"Efa?" Allison asked while walking.

Efa popped out of Allison's bag. "Yes?"

"You think we can beat this?" Allison frowned.

"Absolutely!" Efa nodded cutely before jumping back inside Allison's bag.

Allison let out a small smile at the creature as she closed her bag and entered the school premises.

Allison's eyes darted to a white handbag, and she grabbed it.

"Geez, who'd lose their whole bag?" Allison frowned, opening the bag and seeing a phone, a large wallet, lip gloss and all other girly things.

When she entered the classroom, all she heard was a shrill shriek.

"There, she was the one who stole my bag!" Chloe shrieked, pointing at Allison.

"This is your bag?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She shrieked, stomping her foot. "Send her to the office!"

Allison furrowed her eyebrows when a blonde boy appeared in front of her, a soft frown on his face. "Why did you steal her bag?"

"I didn't." I insisted.

"Stop denying." Chloe hissed.

"Stealing's really bad, miss." The boy said softly.

"You really think I'd do this?" Allison growled at the boy before diverting her attention to Chloe. "You set me up, didn't you?"

"Chloe would never—" The boy started, but Allison cut him off.

"I'm not materially gifted, I admit to that. I need money. I travelled very far away from home, away from my friends, just so my brother and I can have a new life here." Allison growled. "I do everything that I can. I babysit, dogsit, whatever, just to help my brother fend for the two of us; but whatever happens, I will never steal because I wasn't raised by my parents to be a thief."

The boy gaped at her and stuttered. "I'm so sorry."

Alya sighed. "Maybe there's a logical explanation to this?"

"Logical?" Allison hissed, glaring at Chloe. "Do you really think she'll listen to reason?"

The boy bit his lip and looked down guiltily.

"Don't worry, Chloe, here's your bag. Safe, sound and complete." Allison growled, slamming Chloe's bag down on a nearby table.

"Allison, calm down. He's Chloe's friend, he won't listen to you either." Marinette whispered to Allison. "He put gum in my seat earlier."

Allison's eyes shifted to the blonde boy. "You're friends with her?"

"We're besties." Chloe snipped, cooing at the boy.

"You belong together." Allison hissed as she sat down on her seat. "Rich kids with no morale and conscience."

The boy bit his lip. "I sit there."

Allison's eyes narrowed at the boy before she sat up, huffing as she dragged another chair to their table. "I refuse to leave. Sit as an additional person or something."

The boy sighed, nodded and sat at the additional chair, not noticing the fuming Chloe behind him.

"I'm Adrien Agreste." He tried, smiling gently at the frowning brunette.

Allison eyed him up and down before putting on pulling out a notebook. "Allison Martin."

The teacher entered the classroom, and that was the end of that.

* * *

"Agreste, Adrien."

The said boy was looking sadly at the brunette next to him, who was doodling at her notebook.

Nino nudged the boy and muttered. "You say present."

Adrien panicked and stood up, shouting "Present!"

Everyone around him laughed, including Allison, who chuckled a bit.

Adrien noticed this and sat down smugly.

"Bourgeois, Chloe."

"Present."

"Bruel, Ivan."

Everybody jumped as the door fell off it's hinges, Stoneheart standing there, looking for Mylene.

Allison gasped as Adrien grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the classroom into another empty classroom. "Stay here and don't leave until he's away from school."

Allison's eyes staed panicked. "Er, what about you?"

Adrien froze before giving a nervous smile. "It's better if we hid separately."

The door slammed closed as Adrien sprinted away.

Efa flew out of Allison's bag. "I thought he was Chloe's friend? Why was he nice to you?"

"Dunno, Efa." Allison shrugged. "Probably just a facade. You ready?"

Efa nodded vigorously, making Allison laugh.

"Okay." Allison smirked. "Efa, Let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix flew in, eyes narrowing at a wincing Chat Noir.

"What did you do now?" Phoenix hissed as she landed next to Chat Noir.

"I attacked him." Chat Noir shrugged before he smirked. "Nice seeing you fly in again, my love."

"We're in battle, Chat." Phoenix sighed, staring at Stoneheart.

"You wanted the cavalry?" Stoneheart asked. "Well, here it is!"

The were loud rumbles, the other Stonehearts were coming.

"You asked for a cavalry?" Phoenix hissed.

"No, Chloe did." Chat replied, putting out his stick.

"You gotta be kidding me." Phoenix sighed.

"Seize them!" Stoneheart commanded as Phoenix grabbed Chat Noir and flew up into a nearby building.

Chat Noir and Phoenix looked at each other and nodded as they started to make the Stonehearts chase them.

They entered a wide alleyway when one Stoneheart grabbed a car and threw it behind him like you would to a candy wrapper.

"Alya!" Phoenix screamed as the car was about to hit the said girl.

Chat Noir threw his stick at the car, rotating it so it trapped Alya inside instead of squishing her.

Phoenix's eyes then snapped to the middle of the street. "Marinette, get out of here!"

Marinette gasped as a Stoneheart grabbed Chat Noir and Phoenix in each fist, both struggling endlessly.

* * *

Chat Noir and Phoenix struggled in the Stone Heart's grip.

Ladybug suddenly flew in and threw Chat Noir's stick.

"Chat Noir, extend it!" She screamed.

Chat Noir did just that and fell down when the Stoneheart set him free.

"It's grip got tighter!" Pheonix shrieked as she struggled even more in the Stoneheart's fist.

"I'm here!" Chat Noir shouting, vaulting himself over to the fist that held Phoenix.

Chat Noir inserted the stick to a loose area in the Stoneheart's fist and extended his stick, causing both him and Phoenix to fall down.

Chat Noir fell over Phoenix, who groaned at the impact on both sides.

"Well, look at that," Chat Noir flirted, leaning in closer to Phoenix's face. "I fell for you."

"Behind you!" Phoenix screeched as she rolled them over to the sidewalk, sucessfully avoiding the process of being turned into a superhero pancake by a passing Stoneheart.

"Whoops?" Chat Noir chuckled nervously as he stood up and offered his hand out.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and took his hand, standing up and smiling at Ladybug who landed next to them.

"Dont flirt on the field."

"He's the one flirting with me." Phoenix mumbled, pointing at a smirking Chat Noir.

"Why, Ladybug, you want me to flirt with you instead?"

"No thanks, I'd rather stop the destruction of Paris." Ladybug shrugged.

Phoenix rolled her eyes at her not-so-subtle rejection.

"Let's get out of here." Ladybug said, throwing her yoyo to a nearby building and jumping off, followed by Chat Noir and phoenix.

"Hey, aren't we gonna take them all?" Chat Noir asked as they make their way around Paris.

"No," Ladybug said as the three of them landed on a park, overlooking the Eiffel Tower. "If we want to take them all, we got to take back the source."

"That one?" Phoenix asked, pointing over to the real Stoneheart, who's busy playing King Kong on the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug nodded, her face set in determination.

The three superheroes ran forwards, gaping at the helicopters, soldiers and policemen shooting at all of the incoming Stonehearts.

Mr. Bourgeois was in the very front, closest to the tower; and he was holding a megaphone, demanding for his daughter's release.

In the distance, you can hear Mylene's plead for help, and Chloe's call for her father.

Stoneheart felt generous and threw Chloe to the ground.

Phoenix flew over to the falling girl, who was muttering about being nice and kind if she lived.

"I didn't say promise." Chloe said as Phoenix set her down, the latter rolling her eyes.

"Go to your dad." Ladybug pushed Chloe, who followed her orders.

Roger, the cop, ordered fire.

"Wait!" Ladybug shrieked, dragging her two companions behind her into the line of fire.

"Don't attack them," Ladybug explained. "You know it'll only make it worse!"

Roger only waved them aside. "Move aside and let the pros do their thing, you've already failed once."

"He's kidding, right?" Phoenix hissed, running forwards but getting stopped by Chat Noir, who put an arm out and held her back.

"He's right, guys." Ladybug sighed, facing her companions.

"What?" Chat Noir and Phoenix stared at her in shock.

"If I caught Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, this wouldn't have happened!" Ladybug explained. "I knew I wasn't the right one for this job."

"No," Chat Noir reassured, putting an hand on her shoulder and pointing at Chloe. "He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here."

"And besides, without us, there won't be anyone left here to prove that theory." Phoenix smiled.

"Trust us on this, okay?" Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug blinked and nodded with a smile. "Okay."

The three heroes' heads snapped over to Stoneheart who started coughing uncontrollably before throwing his head back and coughing out millions of akumas before collapsing.

"That's a sight I'd want to unsee." Phoenix frowned.

Chat Noir and Ladybug nodded in agreement.

The akumas formed a face and spoke. "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth."

"Hawk Moth?" Chat Noir, Ladybug and Phoenix asked simultaneously.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Phoenix. Give me the Lady Bug Earring, the Cat Ring and the Phoenix Pendant now!" Hawk Moth demanded. "You've done enough damage to these innocent people."

"Nice try, Hawk Moth," Phoenix said, smirking. "but we know who the bad guy is."

"Yeah, let's not reverse the roles here!" Ladybug demanded, walking forwards and glaring at Hawk Moth. "Without you, these innocent people won't be transformed into villains."

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you." Phoenix growled, backing Ladybug up. "and you will hand over your Miraculous!"

Ladybug smirked, ran forward and de-evilized every single akuma that made up Hawk Moth's face.

Once she landed on a beam, she faced the city and shouted. "Let me make this promise to you; no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir and phoenix will do everything in their power to keep you safe."

Ladybug opened her yoyo to release thousands of de-evilized butterflies.

"Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." Chat Noir declared staring over at Ladybug before facing Phoenix. "I love you just as much, Phee."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and smiled, flying over to an unconscious Stoneheart behind Ladybug.

Phoenix sat down, about to open Stoneheart's fist when he opened his eyes, an outline of an akuma above his face.

Phoenix ran a few feet away as he stood up.

Chat Noir and Ladybug landed on either side of her.

"You'll never take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart growled before climbing up the tower.

"Come on, seriously?" Phoenix groaned, flying after them.

Chat Noir smirked and Ladybug laughed as they followed the flying girl.

"Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart called, and the Stonehearts started to climb up the tower as well.

Phoenix flew down next to Ladybug, taking out her key. "Okay, plan?"

"We're surrounded. We can't attack them." Chat Noir stated.

"Gee," Phoenix mumbled. "Thanks. I didn't know."

"Well, do we know where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked, looking up at Stoneheart.

"His clenched fist, the one he's holding Mylene with." Chat Noir said.

"Well, he's in love with her." Ladybug shrugged, before her eyes widened. "That's it! We don't separate them, we bring them closer together. They're made for one another! It just they don't know it yet"

Ladybug ran away.

Chat Noir looked at Phoenix and wiggled his eyebrows. "Made for one another, just like us."

"Yeah, okay." Phoenix rolled her eyes and levitated a few feet off the ground, offering a hand to Chat Noir. "Wanna follow her?"

"Well, I don't really follow her, but I guess I gotta trust her." Chat Noir shrugged, taking Phoenix's hand. "Something's telling me it's always going to be like this from here on out."

Phoenix smirked and flew after Ladybug.

Ladybug landed on the top beam as Chat Noir and Phoenix descended a few beams below her.

"Help, I'm scared of heights!" Mylene called.

"Everything's gonna be alright!" Ladybug shouted, causing Stoneheart to get angry.

"Good going, Bugs!" Phoenix screamed.

"Sorry!"

"How do you plan on getting them closer than they already are?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug as he and Phoenix backed away from the nearing Stonehearts.

"By using our powers!" Ladybug called.

Phoenix's eyes were set on a glare as she pulled her key from her back. "Do your thing,"

Chat Noir and Phoenix stood back-to-back as Ladybug used her Lucky Charm.

Phenix looked up to see Ladybug holding a parachute, before panicking as a Stoneheart grabbed Chat Noir and threw him away.

Phoenix screamed along with Chat Noir as she catch him, only to find that he landed safely on another beam.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chat Noir called out to Ladybug as Phoenix floated a few feet away from him.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ladybug sighed and used her yoyo to tie Stoneheart's fist.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asked, looking over, curiously.

Ladybug pulled with all her might, causing Stoneheart to kiss Mylene and drop her in surprise.

"Mylene!" Phoenix screamed, but sighed in relief as Stoneheart caught Mylene, dropping the akumatized object.

Chat Noir launched himself off the tower and used his stick to bat the object over to Phoenix, who crushed it.

The akuma flew out of the akumatized objects remains, and Ladybug caught it and de-evilized it.

Ivan and Mylene screamed as the fell.

"Chat Noir, Phoenix, you take care of Ivan!" Ladybug called as she jumped off and caught Mylene using her parachute.

Chat Noir activated Cataclysm, causing a beam to burst out and act as a lifeline to Chat Noir, who caught Ivan.

Phoenix flew over and grabbed both boys, putting them safely back on the ground.

Ladybug threw her parachute to the sky and shouted her name, spreading Ladybug patterned hearts all over the Paris and fixing all damages.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Chat Noir asked as he and Phoenix approached Ladybug while supporting Ivan.

"It's beautiful." Phoenix complimented.

"It's amazing." Ladybug gushed. "It's _Miraculous_!"

Phoenix and Chat Noir laughed at the girl who grinned sheepishly before putting a hand on Mylene and Ivan's shoulders.

"I'm sure you two have some things to talk about, hm?" Ladybug teased.

Phoenix approached Mylene with a smile, giving her the previously akumatized piece of paper.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics for Ivan's song." Phoenix smirked and dragged Ladybug away.

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Phoenix watched the two talk a few feet away.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." Ladybug gushed.

"Like us." Chat Noir teased.

"You and Lady Bug, huh?" Phoenix asked emotionlessly.

"I was talking to you, Phee. Don't be jealous." Chat Noir cooed, leaning closer to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. "One, I was not. Two, I don't like you. Three, Stay away from my face."

"You say that now, but you'll fall in love with me soon enough." Chat Noir grinned.

Chat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Aw, you see that? Time to split." Phoenix smirked.

Ladybug laughed and waved as she used her yoyo to leave. "Bug out, guys!"

Phoenix waved at her.

"So, it's just you and me, now." Chat Noir smirked at Phoenix, stepping closer.

"Nah, it's just you." Phoenix laughed as she rose from the ground. "See 'ya."

Chat Noir laughed as Phoenix flew away.

* * *

Allison sat on her chair, having a playful argument with Henry over text when Marinette and Alya entered the classroom.

"Hey guys!" Allison waved.

"Ally!" Alya shouted, bounding over. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Around."

Alya laughed and made her way over to her seat when Marinette stopped her.

"Wait."

Marinette dragged Alya to sit at Chloe and her frind's old table.

"Welcome to Column 2, Row 2." Allison joked, causing Marinette and Alya to laugh.

"You're in the wrong seats." Chloe growled as she entered the classroom, her glare set on Marinette and Alya.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other and laughed.

"Wha— Go on!" Chloe shrieked, pointing at Marinette and Alya's old table. "Get lost!"

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." Marinette teased.

"Long story short, honey; You're the devil's spawn." Allison said, then shook her head. "Nah, you're the devil herself."

Chloe glared at the both of them. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not putting up with your cred anymore, Chloe, and neither is everyone else!" Marinette said, standing up and narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "So, take you attitude and go on. Get lost!"

Everyone laughed at Chloe, who looked angry and embarrassed.

"Oops, doesn't feel very nice now, does it?" Allison teased, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good job!" Alya praised as Marinette sat down, a triumphant grin on her face.

Adrien entered the room.

"Here's the male Chloe." Allison groaned, burying her head in her hands.

Adrien sat down next to her. "Hey, Allison. Were you hurt yesterday?"

"No." Allison replied curtly and stared at the board.

Adrien sighed in disappointment and put his head down.

Adrien and Nino started talking quietly to each other as Allison faced Marinette and Alya.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too mean?" Alya asked, Marinette nodding along.

"He judged me without even knowing the story." Allison huffed and looked at Marinette. "He put gum on your seat, why are you defending him?"

"He was actually removing it. Sabine was the one who put the gum there." Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Mylene told me earlier."

Allison huffed. "Well, he still judged me without knowing me, so I still don't like him.

Alya and Marinette look at each other and sighed as their friend turned back around to face the newly arriving teacher.

* * *

Allison stood at the school's entrance, sighing as the rain refused to stop.

Adrien approached her and shot her a small smile, which she promptly ignored.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to defend my only friend." Adrien sighed, opening an umbrella next to her. "I didn't know who to run to but her."

Allison looked at him, her face emotionless.

"I had no friends, and what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have judged you. You seemed like a great person, but I just didn't want to lose the only friend I would probably have." Adrien explained, looking forwards.

"You could have said, you know." Allison sighed, looking down.

"I've never went to school, and I've never had friends." Adrien explained. "It's all sort of new to me."

Allison tilted her head at the boy and gave a small smile.

Adrien turned around, giving her a wide smile and offered her his umbrella.

Allison looked at him and took the umbrella. "Thank you."

Adrien gave her a small wave. "See you tomorrow."

Allison let out a nod and waved back as Adrien made his way to the car.

Efa peeked out of Allison's bag and gave a girl a small smile. "You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," Allison smiled, still looking at Adrien. "He's a good guy."

Adrien looked at her one last time as the car drove away.

Allison smiled and made her way home.

* * *

Unknown by either of them, an old man stood a few feet away, watching the interaction with a small smile.

"Excellent choice, master."

"Those two are made for each other." The man replied to his kwami.

"She isn't the Ladybug, though?" The kwami replied.

"No, and I didn't really plan on giving her the Phoenix kwami."

"So, why did you?"

"Phoenixes were never planned. They were given randomly, to the person we just suddenly feel would be the one."

"She's perfect, master."

"I know." The man replied as he saw the two teens exchange one last smile.

The young girl ran down the steps, shooting him a small smile before walking away.

"She's meant to be a hero."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **:)**

 **Did you like it? (:D)**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	3. The Bubbler

**Chapter 3: The Bubbler**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

Adrien stood in front of the school, impatiently awaiting for his car to arrive.

"Adrien!" Nino called.

"Hey Nino," He called as he ran over. "Have you seen Allison around?"

"Dude, you're so whipped." Nino laughed as he pulled out a bottle of bubbles. "and no, she's not out yet."

Adrien sighed, nodding. "Yeah, well, my dad told me no to the birthday party."

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer?" Nino said as he started blowing bubbles. "You'd think he'd at least remember what it's like to be young and want to party a little."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then, too." Adrien chuckled. "Well, at least I tried."

"It's your bday, dude." Nino urged. "Insist."

"You know what," Nino said, slinging an arm around Arien's shoulders. "I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

"Don't waste your time." Adrien sighed. "He's not gonna change his mind."

Adrien sighed once again, brightening up when Nino pointed behind him.

Adrien saw Allison standing a few feet away, raising an eyebrow at something next to the bushes.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Allison asked as she saw Alya and Marinette crouched next to the bushes.

"Marinette here wants to give a gift to Adrien, but is too scared to actually give it." Alya explained at a wincing Marinette.

"Why are you scared of him?" Allison chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "He's literally like a cuddly bear when you get to know him."

Marinette blushed a deep red.

"Allison!"

Allison looked up and smiled at Adrien, who was waving frantically.

"Hey Agreste!"

Marinette almost melted when Adrien ran over. "Hey, Ally."

Allison smiled, slowly raising an eyebrow. "So, what did you need?"

Adrien's giddy smile immediately turned upside down. "Oh, um…"

Allison started to laugh. "I'm just kidding, you know that."

Adrien looked at her confused as she opened her bag and gave him a package covered in purple wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday."

Adrien immediately brightened up. "Thanks, Ally!"

Allison laughed as he tore apart the wrapping paper to see a black leather wristwatch.

"It's not much, but—"

"It's perfect!" Adrien gushed as he put on the watch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Agreste."

"Hey, can I ask for another birthday favor?" Adrien started shyly.

Allison raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you spend the whole day tomorrow, with me?"

Allison froze and stared at Adrien, who looked down nervously.

Allison's eyes darted to Marinette and Alya, who looked away, and Nino, who shot her a thumbs-up.

Allison laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, why not?"

Adrien smiled in relief. "Thanks."

"No prob." Allison said.

She stopped and pointed at Marinette. "I think she wants to say something, though."

Marinette started to blush and laugh nervously. "Hi."

Adrien blinked, then waved with a small smile. "Hey."

"I wanted to, um," Marinette stuttered out. "gift you a make!"

Adrien tilted his head in confusion while Allison slapped a palm on her face.

"I mean gift you my maid." Marinette bit her lip. "I mean—"

Chloe came and pulled Allison's hand out of Adrien's.

Alya groaned, dragging Marinette away as she waved at Allison.

Allison raised an eyebrow at the girl as Chloe started to rub her body against Adrien's arm.

"Are you trying to seduce him or something?" Allison asked out loud. "It's not working."

Adrien laughed nervously and walked over to Allison, sighing when Chloe followed him as well.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien." Chloe cooed, kissing Adrien's cheek.

"I have a lot of sights I want to unsee," Allison announced. "This is like at the top of the list."

Adrien shot her a pleading look as he tried to push Chloe away as gentle as he can.

"Yeah, thanks Chloe." Adrien smiled.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloe cooed.

"Um, no."

"What?" Chloe shrieked. "Uh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they went back and got another guy to help."

"What did you give him? A car?" Allison snorted as she started to walk away.

"Allison, wait!" Adrien said, walking after her, dragging Chloe next to him.

Allison sighed, stopping in her tracks.

"I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." Chloe cooed to Adrien, kissing his cheek once again.

"Will you stop kissing him?" Allison groaned. "It's making me retch."

"Are you jealous?" Chloe snarled.

"If I say yes, will you stop?" Allison sighed.

Adrien's eyes brightened up as he looked to Allison, who was raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

The said girl just smirked, kissed his cheek once again and walked away, humming.

"She's nuts." Allison sighed, looking at Chloe.

Adrien simply smiled at the red-head.

A car drove over. "I got to go, photoshoot."

Nino nodded and Allison smiled. "Good luck!"

"Do you want to come, Allison?" Adrien smiled hopefully.

Allison laughed. "I don't know why you've been asking me to hang around you since last week, but okay."

Adrien smiled and offered his hand out, which Allison took.

"Bye Nino!"

Nino waved as the two teens entered the car and drove off.

* * *

Adrien smiled as the car stopped in front of a building.

"Well, this is my stop." Allison smiled as she turned to Adrien. "Thanks for the day."

"Well, I've got a feeling I'd be requested to take you back on a photoshoot soon." Adrien laughed. "Everyone liked you, especially the photographer."

Allison laughed. "Well, if they called me over to model again, I'd only do it with you."

Adrien smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Of course!" Allison laughed. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

Adrien nodded, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Allison froze, blushing a deep red as Adrien pulled away with a shy smile.

"Bye."

Allison nodded slowly, smiling as she got out of the car and waved.

With one last smile, Adrien's car took off.

"Er, who was that?"

Allison jumped as she turned around to see a smirking Henry.

"A friend."

"He's familiar."

"Of course he is, his face is in front of you." Allison rolled her eyes, pointing at Adrien's billboard behind her.

Henry's eyes widened. "My sister's boyfriend is famous!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yes, he is."

Allison groaned, smacking her brother's head. "My brother's an idiot."

* * *

Allison sat in her room as Efa flew around happily.

"You and Adrien are made for each other!"

Allison laughed, plopping down on her bed with a smile. "He's just a friend, Eif."

"Relationships start that way all the time." Efa huffed.

"Of course, they do, Efa." Allison rolled her eyes, patting Efa's head.

"Can you get me some food?"

Allison chuckled, grabbing her bag. "Okay, get in here."

Efa flew in and Allison descended the stairs, seeing Henry sitting in the Living Room.

"What's up?" Henry asked.

"I'm getting to the store to buy some food." Allison said, opening the door.

"Okay, get me some chips." Henry replied.

"Ok—"

Allison was cut off by a purple bubble flying past her and encasing Henry.

"Wh—"

"Hen!" Allison shrieked as she chased after the bubble that made it's way out the door.

"Henry!"

"Allison, stay inside your room!"

"Henry!" Allison called again, her voice cracking.

"I mean it, Allison!" Henry called once again as his bubble flew up the sky.

"Oh God." Allison started to sob as she looked around at the sky, seeing adults fly up in bubbles.

"Allison!" Efa called, popping out of Allison's bag. "Please don't cry!"

"My brother—"

"We'll save him. Phoenix will." Efa said, flying to Allison's shoulder. "Just say the words."

Allison slammed the door closed and let out a small breath. "Okay, here goes."

Efa nodded in encouragement.

"Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix flew up the sky, muttering one named endlessly.

"Henry, Henry, Henry. Where on earth is Henry?"

Phoenix sighed in relief as she saw the brown-haired twenty-six year-old struggling inside the bubble.

"Mr. Martin!" She shouted as she flew over.

"Phoenix!" Henry shouted, eyes wide. "My-my sister!"

"She's fine, she sent me over." Phoenix sighed as she put her hand on the bubble. "We'll get you out of there."

Henry nodded as Phoenix turned around and shouted. "We'll get you all out of here. Me, Chat Noir and Ladybug will do everything in our power to save you and turn things back the way it should be."

The adults cheered as Phoenix flew down.

She stopped a few feet off the ground, in level with small purple bubbles projecting announcements.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's your lucky day, little dudes! The adults are taking their day off, so make the most of it!" The villain announced. "No chores, No more homework, no nagging. Just fun, fun, fun! This is the bubbler's gift to you."

"Seriously? Nino?"

Phoenix growled and flew off in search for the Bubbler.

* * *

Phoenix stopped flying when she saw party commencing at Adrien's house, hosted by the person she's looking for.

"You're kidding me." Phoenix groaned as she descended and changed back into Allison.

"Stay in my bag, Efa." Allison whispered as she entered the mansion, looking up at Nino, who DJed while decked out as the Bubbler.

Nino was talking to Chloe, then laughed as he put on a slow dance.

Allison's frown deepened even more as Chloe ran over to Adrien and started to slow dance with him.

Adrien's eyes widened when he saw Allison, who stood at the entrance with a raised eyebrow at them.

"Allison." Adrien muttered sadly as she started to shake her head.

Chloe leaned up about to kiss him.

Adrien looked on hopelessly as Allison started to walk away.

The song immediately changed, causing Adrien to pull away and run after Allison.

"Allison!" Adrien called as she started to cross."Wait."

"Adrien?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Allison, she was the one who walked up to me, and tried to kiss me." Adrien rushed out, holding both Allison's arms and shooting her a pleading look. "I didn't want to, I swear! I was waiting for you?"

Allison started to laugh. "You were?"

"Yes!" Adrien said before looking down. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you for dancing with Chloe?" Allison asked before chuckling. "Go back there, it's your party."

"But nobody's even happy."

Allison smiled, glad that he understands. "Then, tell Nino to stop the party."

"You're not coming with me?" Adrien asked hopelessly.

"No, I got something to do." Allison smiled, kissing his cheek.

Adrien smiled softly and nodded as he ran back.

"You've got it bad." Efa said, popping out of Allison's bag as soon as Adrien was out of sight.

"Oh, stop it, Efa." Allison laughed. "Okay, mission on once again."

"Efa, Let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix flew over and sat on a nearby terrace, raising an eyebrow at Marinette, who was stuffing cookies in her bag.

"Okay?" Phoenix laughed, shaking her head.

Phoenix's eyes trailed on to Adrien, who stood in the middle of the dance floor with a frown.

"What are you going to do now, Adrien?" Phoenix hummed.

Adrien suddenly ran over to Nino and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, Paris. How are you doing?" Adrien asked, holding up the microphone.

No one replied.

The Bubbler glared at the crowd immediately making them cheer.

Adrien smiled and jumped off the make-shift stage.

"Agreste, what are you doing?" Phoenix sighed as Ladybug landed next to her.

"You know him?" Ladybug asked Phoenix in shock.

"I know everyone." Phoenix shrugged, gesturing at Bubbler.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and used her yoyo to unplug the stereo.

"Sorry Bubbler, but the party's over!" She announced, angering the Bubbler.

"Why you gotta be like that?" The Bubbler whined.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why." Ladybug growled. "And now you're imprisoning everyone who's not having fun!"

Phoenix's eyes stuck onto Chloe who snuggled Adrien's shoulder.

"Bourgeois, can you stop? Please? I'm going to claw my eyes out." Phoenix whined, making Ladybug glare at Chloe.

Adrien brushed Chloe off his shoulder and walked away.

"You take care of this first." Phoenix told Ladybug and flew over to Adrien before she could reply. "Adrien?"

Adrien turned to the girl with wide eyes. "Phoenix?"

"I know this party is what you've dreamt of," Phoenix sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "but it's just that it was made under a villain's power. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Adrien smiled sadly. "I just wanted to have fun with my friends."

Phoenix bit her lip before hugging the boy, who immediately hugged back. "And you will, just let us fix this first, and we'll make sure of that. We'll tell my friend."

"Your friend?"

Before Adrien could ask any further, Phoenix flew back over to Ladybug with a snarl replacing her soft smile.

* * *

Phoenix ran forward, intending to make Bubbler's bubble burst using her key, but was shocked when it deflected her, instead shooting her back with her key flying away.

Phoenix was caught by Chat Noir, who smiled. "Sorry I'm lately, my love."

"Ladybug and I had it nicely handled," Phoenix smirked, holding her hand out as her key appeared back on her hand. "But, thanks, though."

An outline of a butterfly appeared in front of Bubbler's face before he sent a flurry of bubbles to the trio.

Phoenix squealed an immediately twirled her key as fast as she can, along with Chat Noir and Lady, who did the same with their stick and yoyo.

The Bubbler raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

The bubbles flurried around them and immediately attached to their suits.

Phoenix held out her hands, and held Chat Noir and Ladybug's arms before setting the three of them on fire, bursting all of the remaining bubbles.

What the three didn't know was that the Bubbler sent a new supply of bubbles; so when Phoenix set themselves out of fire, the three of them unharmed, they were imprisoned in a gigantic bubble.

Phoenix growled, holding Ladybug and Chat Noir's arms again and set the three of them on fire, but it seemed to have no effect to the bubble anymore.

Ladybug panicked and started to elbow the bubble.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air." Bubbler demanded.

"Keep dreaming, clownface!" Phoenix growled out, pounding on the bubble.

"Total party poopers," Bubbler hissed. "just like adults."

"Kids need adults." Ladybug screamed.

"False," Bubbler rolled his eyes. "Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up."

The trios sharpened their glares, setting their gazes on a smirking Bubbler.

"Adults will control you, boss." Bubbler hissed.

"Adults keep the children safe and protected." Ladybug fought. "They care for their kids, they love them."

"Most adults do, anyhow." Chat Noir muttered.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix whispered to him quietly, putting her hand on his.

"I will be." Chat Noir answered, smiling at the girl before looking back at the Bubbler. "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never, no way." Bubbler rolled his eyes. "Since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?"

The three screamed as Bubbler hit their bubble and sent them up into the sky.

"Cataclysm!" Ladybug suddenly said.

"Couldn't you have said that five-hundred feet ago?" Chat Noir sighed.

"We couldn't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir smirked and leaned close to Phoenix. "I'll be fine with her."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just do your thing."

Chat Noir summoned Cataclysm and put his hand on the bubble.

Their bubble burst and they fell.

Phoenix gathered her senses and caught both of their arms, flying back to the ground.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Chat Noir smirked.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword," Ladybug said. "That's got to be where the akuma is!"

Chat Noir's ring beeped, and so did Phoenix's necklace.

"We better hurry." Phoenix said, and the three made their way back to the Agreste Manor.

* * *

"Where's everybody?" Bubbler screamed. "Get out here and party!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Ladybug said smugly as the three of them stood the top of the gates.

"Ladybug!" Alya screamed, making everyone else chant Ladybug.

"Why are hey only shouting your name?" Chat Noir wondered, looking at Ladybug.

"Party's over, Bubbler." Phoenix smirked, pulling out her key.

"Let's go, Phoenix!" Somebody shouted. "You can beat him, Phoenix!"

Phoenix smirked over at Chat Noir, who pouted.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." Ladybug smirked, looking down at Bubbler.

"What's wrong with all you guys?" Bubbler screamed at the kids. "Why you gotta be such haters?"

"Because you're evil and we're not?" Phoenix asked, raising her eyebrow.

The Bubbler growled and encased everyone in Bubbles, sending everyone up into the sky.

"No!" Chat Noir and Ladybug screeched.

"Are you kidding me?" Phoenix screamed as she flew after the bubbles, trying to hit them while still a few distances up from the ground.

Phoenix sighed, her efforts futile, and flew back to Chat Noir and ladybug with a snarl.

"I will decapitate him."

"Alright, calm down." Ladybug smirked, facing Bubbler once again.

"Set them free!"

The Bubbler just snarled and ran away.

The three ran after him, screaming at him all the way.

The Bubbler landed on the Eiffel tower, sending explosive bubbles at them.

The three dodged his bubbles.

Chat Noir and Phoenix's Miraculouses beeped as they landed.

"We're going to change back soon." Chat Noir announced.

"Lucky Charm," Phoenix hissed out. "now."

Ladybug nodded and used her Lucky Charm, getting a giant wrench in return.

"Your plumbing skill's gonna help us out?" Chat Noir asked.

"A giant wrench wouldn't work on a normal sized tube, genius." Phoenix huffed.

Bubbler sent explosive bubbles to Chat Noir, who climbed up the Eiffel tower in an effort to avoid getting blasted to bits.

"Chat!" Phoenix screamed, then faced Ladybug. "How do we use your wrench?"

Ladybug looked around and nodded. "I got it. Help Chat Noir."

Phoenix flew off up to Chat, shooting small fireballs at the explosive bubbles, making them burst halfway in the air.

Ladybug threw an air hose at the two.

"Guys, cover me!"

Chat Noir caught the hose and used it to deflect the bubbles.

Phoenix flew over and touched the hose. "Life Force!"

The hose steadied and stopped fighting.

"Protect us!" Phoenix screamed, and the hose immediately started deflecting the bubbles on it's own.

Ladybug shot her yoyo at the Bubbler's bubble word when he raised it, making him fall off where he was standing.

Ladybug broke the sword, smirking when the akuma flew out of the sword. "Get out of here, you nasty bug."

"That's mean." Phoenix smirked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and de-evilized the akuma.

She threw the wrench up and shouted her name, restoring everything, except the hose which was standing by and waiting for more orders from Phoenix.

"Oh, Restore." Phoenix smiled as the hose reattached itself to the machine it belonged to.

The Bubbler turned back to Nino.

Chat Noir slung an arm around Phoenix's shoulder as he and Ladybug fist-bumped.

"Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug cheered as Phoenix smiled at the two of them.

* * *

Allison ran to the school stairs and sat on it, panting.

Alya and Marinette approached the panting girl, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Henry hijacked my alarm clock and my phone." Allison growled. "I thought I was late."

Marinette and Alya laughed at the pouting girl, who immediately smiled at the arrival of a certain silver car.

Adrien exited the car, wearing a sky blue scarf and his new leather watch proudly.

"Marinette, isn't that your gift?" Allison whispered as Adrien made his way over to her.

"Yes." Marinette replied, shocked.

"Hey, Ally!" Adrien greeted shyly, slowly slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Allison laughed, holding his hand that draped over her shoulder gently. "Hey, Agreste. Nice scarf."

Marinette's eyes darted over and over between Adrien, his scarf, his arm, Alllison and Allison's hand before smiling.

"My dad gave me this scarf." Adrien gleamed brightly, causing Marinette to frown.

Allison looked at her in confusion before looking back at Adrien. "I thought you told me that your dad gave you nothing but fancy pens."

"Apparently not this year." Adrien laughed. "Let's go inside?"

Allison laughed and waved at the girls. "Bye."

Adrien led Allison over to Nino, who greeted the two as they walked in.

* * *

"Do you think Adrien likes Allison?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Allison likes Adrien?" Alya asked again.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know it yet."

"You're okay with that?" Alya asked, shocked.

"She's my friend, and so is he." Marinette smiled. "As long as they're happy."

"You're a good friend." Alya said.

Marinette laughed and faced Alya. "As long as he doesn't hurt her. Now, if Chloe makes a move again, then I'm going to slam her head into a brick wall to make sure those two stay together."

"Fiesty." Alya teased as the two of them entered the school.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wow, I already have four reviews.**

 **Didn't really expect this to be having positive reviews, lol.**

 **But okay.**

 **Iloveyouguys 3**

 **Next up: Mr. Pigeon!**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	4. Mr Pigeon

**CHAPTER 4 -** Mr. Pigeon

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your very own design." Mr. Damocles announced. "Your finished masterpiece will be judged by none other than winning fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste; the father of our very own student, Adrien Agreste."

Allison smirked and nudged Adrien, who put his head down.

"Infact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot!"

Everyone, especially Marinette, gasped out loud at this.

There was a ping and the teacher checked his tablet, sighing.

"Adrien and Allison, apparently." He said with a small smile. "According to the request sent by Adrien's own photographer."

Allison laughed out loud while Adrien smiled brightly.

Chloe faced the smug red-head and snarled.

"And, now, to announce this year's theme." Mr. Damocles gave a smile and held his hands out as the projector changed it's image. "Derby hats!"

"Derby hats?" Allison asked as she looked back at Marinette.

* * *

"Derby hats, Derby hats." Marinette muttered as she scanned her sketchbook, perched on the school bench.

Allison swished her coffee inside it's cup, sighing. "I'd help you, but I don't have any Derby hat designs either."

Marinette frowned. "Lucky you, you don't have to make one."

"Because I'm the one modelling it," Allison pointed out, taking a sip from her cup. "and I want to model your hat, not Chloe's so…"

Marinette sighed, flipping her sketchbook endlessly.

Alya looked at the girl who started pacing in front of her.

"I don't have any Derby hats!" Marinette whined. "I have top hats, caps, even two-horned hats, either way, I'm your girl to go."

Allison started to snort in her seat.

"A sombrero? No Problemo!" Marinette sighed, forcing her sketchbook open. "But a Derby."

Allison started full-on laughing, falling out of her seat into the ground.

Marinette turned around, biting her lip. "You know what, it probably won't even matter because I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event and trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste. Give him a full blown concussion, and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. My life is over."

Marinette collapsed on Alya's lap.

"Tell the truth, Mari." Allison laughed. "You really just want to impress Adrien."

Marinette froze and slowly turned to her, chuckling nervously. "What? No. Adrien is not my crush. He likes you and you like him."

"Am I that obvious?" Allison winced.

"Wait— You do?" Marinette's eyes widened. "I am so sorry!"

"I caught you!" Allison laughed, causing Marinette to look down. "Honestly, It's fine. He's not mine. He doesn't even like me. Besides, I'm not Chloe."

"Really?" Marinette asked, giving Alya her sketchbook and sitting next to Allison. "You're not angry at me?"

"Of course, not!" Allison grinned. "Besides, I like him and also this other guy. Can't choose."

"Who?"

"Chat Noir." Allison chuckled. "But, shhh."

Marinette pulled an indistinguishable face, which Allison laughed at.

"All of this, over a Derby hat?" Alya snorted as she opened Marinette's sketchbook. "There must be something in here."

"Forget it, I'm a disaster zone." Marinette whined. "I'll probably mess everything up in the end."

"Wow, Alya. Those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills." Adrien said, suddenly appearing.

Marinette fell out of her seat, causing Allison to repeat her burst of laughter.

Adrien smiled over at the red-head.

"Actually, Agreste, those designs are Marinette's." Allison grinned, Alya nodding along.

"Really?" Adrien said, smiling brightly.

He looked over at Marinette. "You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning."

"Told you." Allison smirked.

Marinette glared at her before shyly looking over at Adrien. "Well, yeah. Um, I like designs that.. um… go for.. um, upwards?"

Adrien looked at her in confusion as Allison groaned.

"Um, thanks?" Marinette smiled shyly.

Adrien blinked before laughing. "Sure, and Good Luck! Maybe me and Ally will wear your Derby at father's next photo shoot."

Marinette sighed dreamily.

Allison smiled at Adrien. "We will wear her Derby."

Adrien nodded vigorously, smiling.

"Ally, do you want to go get some ice cream?" He said shyly. "Just us."

"Right now?" Allison raised an eyebrow, looking at Marinette who nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Adrien and Allison sat in his car, laughing as they finally left the ice cream store after they purchased their 3rd cup of ice cream.

"Wow, you really have mad skills in customizing ice cream." Adrien laughed as he ate his Rocky Road.

"It takes years of practice, plus cookie dough." Allison shrugged, smirking.

Adrien laughed, suddenly stealing her spoon and eating ice cream off of it.

"Hey!" Allison shouted, grabbing Adrien's spoon and eating ice cream from his cup.

The two teens laughed, before calming down and looking at each other.

"I like spending time with you, Ally." Adrien smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Allison grinned, looking down.

The car jolted to a stop in front of Allison's house, both blushing at a sight of a smirking Henry on the front porch.

Adrien was silent when he brought Allison over to her brother,

"Uh, hi… sir." Adrien smiled shyly.

"Hey. Adrien Agreste, right? I work in your father's company." Henry grinned.

"You do?" Allison asked, shocked.

"I manage the photo shoot bookings." Henry smirked. "And I heard a certain someone is going to be a model."

"I think she's going to be a perfect model, sir." Adrien commented.

"I'm sure you think so." Henry grinned. "Do you think my sister is gorgeous?"

Adrien blushed a fiery red. "Oh, uh… yes, sir."

"Henry, stop being embarrassing and get inside." Allison hissed.

"Okay." Henry smirked, smugly walking back inside the house.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," Allison muttered. "and thanks for the gorgeous comment."

"Well, you really are gorgeous."

Allison blushed a fiery red as Adrien leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Henry, close the curtains." Allison groaned.

Adrien laughed as he saw Henry peeking from the windows.

"He's funny."

"Yeah. I love him" Allison smiled.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Adrien looked at her.

"Yeah, see you." Allison grinned, waving as Adrien ran to his car, waving.

Allison entered her house and glared fiercely at her brother. "You act like a teenage girl at times?"

Henry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Because my sister has a boyfriend."

"Henry, act your age." Allison groaned as she made her way up her room.

"It's over-protective bro or giddy teen!" Henry called, laughing as Allison slammed her door shut.

"I'm swear I'm gonna have diabetes." Efa squealed as she flew out of Allison's bag and twirled around.

"It's because of all that chocolate." Allison commented, setting her bag on a nearby table.

"No, it's because of you and Adrien."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Come on, not you, too."

"Well, if it helps," Efa started. "I like you and Chat Noir, too."

Allison sighed helplessly. "He likes Ladybug."

"And you're jealous?" Efa teased.

"…No?" Allison said, unsure, before making her voice firm. "I like Adrien."

"This, we knew all along." Efa said, smugly.

Allison rolled her eyes, throwing a piece of chocolate at Efa and turning on her TV.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris, causing many to be alarmed and concerned." The news anchor reported.

"Why exactly are they talking about Pigeons?" Allison asked, lying upside down on her bed.

Efa shrugged, eyes trained on the TV as she munched on her chocolate.

"I've been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement." The anchor said, the screen turning to the Eiffel tower.

"Oh, dreary day for Parisians." The man said as he made the bird call.

"He's nuts, he's not akumatized." Allison concluded, shrugging.

Efa looked at her, then back at the TV.

"Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons!" He hissed, making flapping sounds.

Allison groaned. "He annoys me."

Efa looked at the girl sternly, pointing at the Miraculous pendant.

"Fine." Allison huffed. "Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix landed on a nearby building, staring up at the sky.

The clear blue sky was infested with pigeons, flying in plane formations.

Ladybug landed next to her. "Now this is weirder than weird."

"Agreed." Phoenix nodded.

"Birds of a feather, flock together."

"Chat Noir." Phoenix smirked, facing the blonde who was lying down at the roof next to them.

"Hey, babe."

"Not your babe." Phoenix sang as she looked back up at the sky.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes before sneezing, the force causing him to roll down the roof to Phoenix and Ladybug's feet.

Ladybug crossed her arms, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." He frowned as he stood up, sneezing again.

"You're fine." Phoenix rolled her eyes, patting his back.

"That's helpful." Ladybug sighed.

"Tell me about it." Chat Noir whined, starting to sneeze.

Phoenix held a finger to his nose, stopping the sneeze.

He smiled at the girl and held her hand, causing Phoenix to roll her eyes but let him do what he pleased.

"Anyways," Chat Noir started. "The birds are only the start of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."

"What?" Ladybug gasped.

"So, Pigeon guy's really akumatized?" Phoenix realized, causing her two companions to look at her, confused. "What? I thought he was just someone nuts and decided that a grey skin-tight suit was a current fashion trend these days."

"Isn't it?" Chat Noir shrugged. "I mean, because of us."

"I wear a turtleneck, genius." Phoenix huffed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and groaned. "We have to find out where this Mr. Phoenix is, ASAP."

"Where are we gonna find him?" Chat Noir asked.

"I don't know where we can find him," Ladybug hummed, looking down. "but I do know where he can find us."

"Er, where?" Phoenix asked, letting go of Chat Noir's hand and putting both of her hands on her hips, much to Chat Noir's dismay.

* * *

Phoenix snatched a police hat from a nearby police officer and flew to the park, where Ladybug and Chat Noir were waiting for her.

Once she landed, she threw the cap to Chat Noir, who put it on, and she immediately dived behind a nearby tree.

Chat Noir spent the next five minutes standing there and whistling.

Phoenix started getting bored, tapping the tree bark she was leaning on against.

Chat Noir stopped his whistling and started dancing.

Phoenix squealed and clapped her hands like a toddler, laughing.. "God, I so wish I had a camera right now."

"Act natural." Ladybug groaned as she followed Chat Noir with her eyes. "He'll never show up."

"What do you mean?" Chat Noir smirked as he started to moonwalk backwards. "I am acting natural."

After a few minutes, Chat Noir got tired and stopped his dancing, therefore ending Phoenix's entertainment.

Chat Noir started pacing back and forth in front of the trees that Ladybug and Phoenix were hiding on.

"Where is he?" Ladybug muttered. "He should've been here by now!"

Phoenix looked up and pointed at the flock of birds about to approach. "There you go."

Chat Noir sneezed, then looked up at the sky.

"Chat Noir!" Phoenix screamed as she dashed forwards pulling him back.

This plan, however, failed as the pigeons just took both of them instead of fighting Phoenix.

Ladybug ran out and twirled her yoyo, shooting it towards a nearby post, intending to follow the pair.

In the meanwhile, the two heroes were screaming inside the flock, fighting their way out.

The flock dispersed, landing them on a covered pool.

"This is Mayor Bourgeois' Hotel, isn't it?" Phoenix groaned as she sat up.

Chat Noir nodded, then sneezed.

"Did Ladybug follow us?"

"I hope so." Phoenix muttered.

The two looked around, confused as they saw pigeons lined up at the terrace around them.

Ladybug landed next to them.

"Where's that bird-brain, Mr. Pigeon?" Chat Noir asked.

"He's gotta be here, somewhere." Ladybug reassured.

Phoenix heard flapping from the distance, turning around just as Mr. Pigeon flew up, carried by flocks of Pigeons.

Phoenix snarled as he held a whistle up his lips and blew.

The pigeons flew up and formed a dome around them.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like birds hate us all of a sudden." Ladybug commented.

"I'm a bird, and they hate me." Phoenix whined, getting a hold of the arms of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The three stood back-to-back.

"Got any ideas?" Chat Noir groaned.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?" Ladybug asked.

"He's allergic to birds." Phoenix replied.

"Feathers, actually."

Phoenix heard a thump around them, and they all looked up to see a giant cage trapping the three of them in.

"How did he get a cage like this?" Phoenix whined.

Mr. Pigeon made another bird call.

"Chirpy day," he teased. "I'm so ruthless."

"I will roast you." Phoenix said, narrowing her eyes at the man.

Mr. Pigeon just smirked and did the bird call once more. "Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends."

He blew his bird whistle.

The pigeons above the cage jumped, enclosing them further in.

The rest of the pigeons aimed their backs on to them.

"On the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your miraculous."

"Bird poop." Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Your big weapon… Is bird poop... I figured as much."

Phoenix glared at him and held the arms of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked.

"Trust me." Phoenix said, narrowing her eyes at the tall man once again.

"One," He started. "Two,"

"Don't let go. Use Cataclysm when I say so."

"Three."

"Now!" Phoenix called as she set the three of them on fire, immediately burning the bird waste sent their way and sending the pigeons to fly away.

Holding tightly onto Phoenix, Chat Noir summoned his cataclysm and used it on the bars, making the cage collapse.

Phoenix flew up, dragging her two companions with her and smiling smugly.

"Didn't work, didn't it?" Phoenix hissed at Mr. Pigeon as she set the two back on the ground.

The two heroes immediately twirled their yoyo and stick, while Phoenix summoned a ball of fire and started throwing it up and catching it like a stress ball.

"Well, well," Chat Noir taunted. "Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken."

"Me, I'm not flying away." Mr. Pigeon laughed. "I'm just killing three birds with one stone."

He took his whistle and blew frantically.

Making a bird call and flapping his hands like you would as a bird, he threw himself off the roof.

The three heroes immediately ran to the edge and peeked down.

Mr. Pigeon flew up, carried by birds.

The flock suddenly made a chair formation and was flown away.

"Merry Christmas!" He teased as a flock of birds, shaped like a present approached us.

Phoenix grabbed the wrists of both her companions and started to run to the staircase.

Chat Noir threw the door open and shot himself and the girls inside.

Phoenix slammed the door closed and rushed her words, seemingly desperate. "Life force, do not open at all!"

The three backed away from the door as a massive indent was made from the birds hitting the door.

When the indents stopped coming, Phoenix shouted "Restore", which immediately fixed the door.

Ladybug threw the door open and stared after Mr. Pigeon who was laughing maniacally.

His flock formed an airplane.

"I'm not done with you yet." He hissed and started flying towards the Eiffel tower.

"Well, I am." Phoenix hissed as she floated up and flew after the man. "Just go to the Eiffel or something, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Phoenix lost track of , gasping as soon as she heard her necklace beep.

Phoenix swiftly flew back to the hotel, where Ladybug was talking to the Mayor and Chat Noir was bouncing nervously.

"I have an urgent need." Chat Noir whined.

"So do I." Phoenix announced as she landed next to Chat Noir with a sheepish look.

Ladybug shot her a confused look.

"I lost him." Phoenix shrugged and pointed at her necklace.

The Mayor nodded. "We will give the both of you separate Royal Suits, there's paper towels in there."

Chat Noir dragged Phoenix inside the elevator.

"But, perhaps you would prefer a little tray?" The Mayor asked giggling.

"Oh right, no need for litter." Chat Noir said. "but, um, could I have some camembert?"

"I'll have a chocolate bar!" Phoenix shouted as the elevator started to close.

"Chocolate bar?" Chat Noir asked, facing Phoenix.

"Camembert?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow.

The elevator doors opened, and the butler presented them separate rooms.

Phoenix rushed inside the room and slammed the door closed, breathing heavily.

There was another knock.

Phoenix opened the door, smiling shyly as the butler stood there, holding a box of chocolate.

"Thanks, have a nice day!" Phoenix smiled as she locked the door.

Her eyes closed as she felt herself change back to Allison.

Efa tumbled out of her pendant to the bed.

"Allison, hurry up. We have to chase Mr. Pigeon." Efa whined tiredly.

"Sorry, honey. You need to eat first." Allison smiled gently, patting Efa's head as she opened the box of chocolates and broke them into little pieces for the hungry kwami.

* * *

"Phoenix, are you ready now?" Allison heard Chat Noir, pounding on the door.

"Geez, calm down." Allison replied, sitting on the bed. "Be out in a sec."

"I'm ready." Efa said, wiping her mouth.

"Okay." Allison laughed. "Efa, let's fly."

Allison closed her eyes and let her body go with the transformation.

Her eyes opened and she looked back down. "I'm decent!"

Chat Noir slammed the door open, winking at Phoenix. "Looking good."

"I look like this everytime you see me." Phoenix snorted as she ran out of the suite, grabbing his hand and running to the elevator.

"Ground floor." She muttered as she pressed the button.

"So, Phoenix—"

"No time," Phoenix interrupted as the elevator doors opened. "Where's Ladybug."

"My private suite at the top floor." The Mayor replied, almost boasting.

"Uhuh, great." Phoenix replied, closing the door once again.

Chat Noir clicked the button for the top floor and looked at the girl smugly.

"So, Phoenix, I heard around that this girl liked me." Chat Noir teased.

"Who?"

"Allison Martin."

Phoenix froze and looked back at Chat Noir. "What?"

"Yeah, and she's really pretty, too. She's got this perfect red hair, and this gorgeous brown eyes and that sweet smile of hers." Chat Noir said dreamily, then gathering himself up.

Phoenix looked down, her face red at what he said.

Chat Noir mistook this for jealousy. "Are you jealous of Ms. Martin?"

"No." She replied immediately, sighing in relief when they reached the top floor.

The door opened and Chat Noir smirked, looking at Ladybug, who turned around.

"Ready when you are, LB."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and ran into the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Like I said," Chat Noir started. "Don't be angry at Allison because she likes me."

"I'm not." Phoenix shot back. "How'd you know anyway? And do you even like her back?"

"A girl named Alya told me." Chat Noir retorted, making both Ladybug and Phoenix look at him. "and I kind of like Allison,, too."

Phoenix gaped at him and shook her head as the elevator doors opened.

"You're hopeless, she likes this guy named Adrien, anyway." Phoenix said.

Chat Noir froze and stared at Phoenix with a dumb smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you two know all these things?" Ladybug asked, her eyes wide.

"She told me." Phoenix smirked as she flew out.

"Meet you wherever the pigeons go!"

* * *

Phoenix landed in front of the Grand Palais, looking up as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in the roof.

Phoenix shook her head at Chat Noir's dumb smile that was still on his face.

"Chat, chill." Phoenix hissed as she hid beside the door.

Chat nodded happily as he and Ladybug landed next to her.

Ladybug went all business as she peeked in. "So that's where he's hiding all the park keepers."

"The Grand Palais?" Chat Noir asked as he peeked over Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and put a finger on his nose, stopping his sneeze.

He shot the girl a thankful smile. "My pigeon radar's on high alert."

"Either your pigeon radar's on the brink or Mr. Pigeon left that park keepers unattended." Ladybug said.

"That'd be too easy." Phoenix said.

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons." Chat Noir said happily, about to walk in.

"Okay, calm down." Phoenix laughed, holding him back. "No."

"Like Phoenix said, it's too easy." Ladybug commented as she looked around and ran. "I got a plan."

Chat Noir and Phoenix looked at each other and chased after the girl.

The three ran up the roof and stopped at the latch near .

"Okay, you open the window. I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof," Ladybug planned. "Then Phoenix will just yank his bird call away from him."

"And we'll call it a day." Phoenix said.

Ladybug nodded.

"Let's go. Early bird get the work." Chat Noir said as he opened the window, Ladybug rolling her eyes as she twirled her yoyo.

It was going perfectly until a few feathers blew past his face, making him sneeze.

His sneeze startled Ladybug, making her loose aim.

"For real?" Phoenix groaned.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said, her and Chat Noir grinning sheepishly.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as she jumped down onto the ledge where Pigeon stood, followed by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Mr. Pigeon launched himself off the ledge, falling onto pigeons with a simple bird call.

"Once again," Phoenix commented as she, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down from the ledge. "For real?"

Mr. Pigeon held his hands out, creating Pigeon balls on his hands.

"Come closer, I have a bone to peck with you."

"I'm a bird, he's a cat and she's a ladybug. Sorry, we're all out of dogs." Phoenix shrugged as she pulled out her key.

Mr. Pigeon glared at them before throwing his pigeons at the heroes.

It threw the three of them back, crashing on to the cage.

"Get us out of here, Ladybug." The officer closest to Ladybug pleaded.

"Lady." Phoenix said, gesturing to her yoyo.

Ladybug nodded. "Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug's lucky charm gave them a coin.

"A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug groaned.

"Vendo." Phoenix pointed.

Ladybug nodded and ran to the vendo machine while Phoenix started batting the pigeons away from her.

"You can't buy yourself out of here." Mr. Pigeon taunted, shooting at Ladybug who started to run.

Ladybug slid down and tied Mr. Pigeon's ankle with her yoyo, tying it to a high ledge and cartwheeling over to the vendo machine.

She pressed a random button, cheering when a bag of chips appeared,

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug screamed as Phoenix helped the boy up.

The two heroes looked up, Chat Noir shooting his stick up and destroying the packaging of the bag.

The contents rained down on Mr. Pigeon, turning him into an immediate pigeon feast.

Ladybug pulled her yoyo, sending Mr. Pigeon to dangle high up on the ceiling.

His whistle tumbled down, rolling on until it stopped by Chat Noir's foot.

"Roo, roo." Phoenix teased, rising an eyebrow at the wailing man.

Chat Noir picked up the whistle and sneezed, causing the whistle to fly up.

Ladybug panicked and let go of the yoyo, making Mr. Pigeon fall back down on the ground.

The four people inside the building raced to catch the whistle, which was tumbled down onto the ground.

Mr. Phoenix's hand landed on the whistle first, followed by Chat Noir, then Ladybug.

Phoenix came in last, smashing her fist onto the pile, successfully breaking the whistle.

Ladybug jumped up and cheered as Chat Noir whined about his fist.

Mr. Phoenix collapsed back, wailing in despair.

An akuma flew out of the whistle.

"Ladybug." Phoenix called, putting her hands on her hips.

Ladybug nodded, de-evilizing the akuma.

Ladybug then threw up her yoyo and screamed her name.

Chat Noir grinned happily, slinging an arm around a smiling Phoenix and fist-bumping with Ladybug.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Allison walked into the school, waving at Adrien who was waiting for her at the lobby.

"Allison, hi!" Adrien smiled.

"Hey!" Allison grinned.

Mr. Damocles interrupted the two by shoving the both of them forwards, behind Nathalie, the Agrestes' personal assistant, who held the tablet that held Mr. Agreste on skype call.

"Your dad couldn't come?" Allison whispered at Adrien.

"As always." He sighed, smiling when Allison pulled him to a side-hug.

Adrien hugged back, then pulled away, letting his hand rest on the small of her back.

Adrien and Allison led the group over to the first pedestal.

Allison blinked at the Derby hat, smiling kindly as she asked. "How'd you get those gears to stay on?"

Rose laughed nervously. "Uh, hot glue and, um—"

Allison laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Rose sighed in relief.

Adrien gasped as Marinette ran in, late.

Allison raised an eyebrow as Marinette pulled the box off of her hat, which is completely identical to Chloe's.

Allison stayed silent, though.

Adrien led Allison and the group over to Chloe's pedestal.

"Hi, Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloe Bourgeois." Chloe boasted, making Adrien and Allison roll their eyes. "You know my father, Andrei Bourgeois, the mayor?"

"For real?" Allison muttered, causing Adrien to look at her curiously, chuckling.

Allison huffed, taking Adrien's hand and tugging it.

Adrien simply smiled at her.

Allison was the one who pulled Adrien and the group away with an excited smile, one that Marnette, Adrien and Alya recognized as her "Chaos is about to happen, and I'm here with popcorn" smile.

Mr. Agreste studied Marinette's hat, before requesting he be brought back to Chloe's hat.

Chloe smirked smugly as the camera was pointed to her hat.

"Is this a joke?" Mr. Agreste asked emotionlessly.

Adrien started to look panicked, but calmed down once Allison leaned in and whispered to him. "Relax, we've got this covered."

"No fair, Marinette copied my design." Chloe whined, throwing a mini-tantrum and fake-sobbing. "It's scandalous, how could you do that?"

Marinette sighed, a happy grin carved on her face as she crossed her arms. "I apologize for this disturbance, Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design."

Allison started bouncing happily, making Adrien chuckle silently.

Nathalie turned the tablet back to Marinette, who smiled smugly.

"Go ahead," Mr. Agreste started.

Marinette grabbed her hat.

"Everything in my derby hat is hand-made, including the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim, all by myself." Marinette explained. "And, last,there's a special design by myself that only the true designer knows about."

Marinette turned her hat upside down, showing the band, which had her name stitched in. "My signed name."

Chloe stumbled, knocking over the pedestal in shock.

Everyone looked at Chloe's hat, which had Marinette's name on it.

Chloe ran out of the room in embarrassment, shouting for her father.

Mr. Agreste declared Marinette the winner.

Allison patted Marinette back as everyone but her, Adrien, Marinette and Alya left the school. "I knew you could do it."

Marinette smiled.

"Awesome job, Marinette." Adrien praised, taking the hat and trying it on.

Immediately, he sneezed.

"Adrien?" Allison asked wide-eyed as he sniffed.

"Sorry," He sniffed as he put a hand on Allison's back. "I'm allergic to feathers."

Allison froze, looking at Adrien weirdly.

"What?" Adrien asked, as he put a hand on her back and started to lead her away.

"Nothing," She muttered. "Nothing at all."

* * *

It had been a week and Marinette was close to confused as Allison ran up to her, panting and throwing a magazine at her.

"I thought you went home already." Marinette asked, picking up the magazine. "What's this?"

"I did, clothes changed, ice cream with Adrien, Cover." Allison huffed, collapsing on the stairs, panting heavily. "I ran here once Henry finished skimming that magazine."

"You didn't get a free one?" Alya asked. "You're the model."

"I did." Allison huffed, crossing her arms. "I didn't touch it. It's sacred. It's my first magazine."

Marinette laughed turning over the magazine to the cover and squealing. "It's my hat!"

"It is!" Allison laughed.

"But what caught my eye are the models." Alya smirked, pointing at the cover.

Allison was clearly laughing, her eyes looking up at Adrien and her hands setting the hat on his head while her body faced the camera.

The said boy was standing behind her, hugging her waist tightly and making a funny face at the camera.

Marinette squealed, her hat forgotten as she started to find pictures of the her friends.

There was one where Adrien sat inside the fountain, drenched, while Allison was laughing at him, holding Marinette's hat.

The next image was both of them sitting drenched inside the fountain, Allison pouting and Adrien laughing, Marinette's hat on the floor.

There were images of food fights, ice cream dates, and road-trips, all featuring Marinette's hat.

"We had to change clothes for every venue to still be advertising the Agreste Fashion Line and your hat while doing everything," Allison informed, her breathing normal once

again. "but it was still fun. We were told to act natural."

"And we did." Adrien said, butting in as he and Nino approached the girls. "Hey."

"You still up for that ice cream?" Allison asked, sitting up.

"Definitely." Adrien smiled shyly, facing Marinette. "Uh, my favorite photo is on page 59."

Marinette immediately flipped to page 59, where there was a shot of the two in front of the sunset, overlooking the Eiffel tower, and it was the only shot without Marinette's hat.

Adrien stood tall, his forehead leaning on Allison's, who was smiling softly with her eyes closed.

Allison blushed fiercely. "That one was staged."

"By the photographer?" Alya asked, cooing at the photo.

"By Adrien." Allison glared playfully at the boy who blushed.

"You said you liked it." Adrien playfully whined. "It's your home screen."

"It's my lock screen." Allison rolled her eyes. "My homescreen was the unpublished one."

"You know her wallpapers?" Alya gushed, stealing Allison's phone and squealing at her lockscreen, demanding Allison show her the homescreen

The girl rolled her eyes and typed in her password, showing the home screen.

It was practically the same shot, only this time Adrien was kissing her forehead.

"Still staged by Adrien."

"You changed my lock screen to our food fight and my home screen to you kissing my nose, so what's worse?"

"You know each other's passwords, dude?" Nino laughed.

"I changed hers to Adrien and then a few numbers." Adrien piped up, grabbing Allison's phone, locking it and reopening it by typing in the password. "See?"

"Yeah, and I changed his to a random pattern." Allison said, taking her phone from Adrien.

"They literally know each other's phone passwords and are each other's wallpapers." Alya squealed.

"Chill, or you'll melt." Marinette commented, but squealed as well. "I can't control myself."

"Are you two dating?" Nino asked.

The two teens looked at each other nervously.

There was a beep.

Adrien ran to his car, dragging Allison away. "We'll talk about it. Ice cream. Bye!"

"Nino, you made the conversation serious, I hate you!" Allison laughed as Adrien slammed the car closed.

The three remaining three teens laughed at the two before facing each other.

"Adrien's more happy and himself when he's around Allison." Alya commented.

"He jokes around a lot and he's more… him." Nino shrugged.

Marinette looked down at the magazine in her hands with a small smile.

"They're one of my best friends, and I love them. If they're happy together, then I'm going to fight for the to be together."

"But you like him."

"And he likes her. They like each other more than I like him." Marinette smiled. "They belong together."

"Like I said, Marinette." Alya said, slinging an arm around Marinette. "You are such a good friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **I've had this chapter done a month ago, but had problems with the chapter uploading so I waited.**

 **It still isn't fixed but i found a loophole to it, lol.**

 **See you for CHAPTER 5 - COPYCAT**

 **(Yes, I have accidentally mixed up the chapters, please forgive me. I love you all.)**

 **~Queen Jayce of Narnia**


	5. Copycat

**Chapter 5: Copycat**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **1\. You guys will kill me for this.**

 **2\. No offense to the LGBT Community for what Phoenix says late on. Ily guys. #LoveWins**

 **3\. She made a reference to Edmund Pevensie (my husband) and how Edmund is ambidextrous (can wield swords and fight with two hands. I'd like to say that Edmund and Chat/Adrien are equally as hot.**

 **4\. Ally/Phoenix is very pissed and/or whiny in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

 **5\. SASS QUEEN**

 **6\. ;)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her. I also do not own _Edmund Pevensie_ from _the Chronicles of Narnia Series_ , he was only mentioned.

* * *

"Allison, I'm going!"

"Go ahead!" Allison shrieked, almost slipping as she exited the bathroom and grabbed her croissant from the bedside table.

Allison passed the vanity chair as she shoved the croissant in her mouth and started to put on her shoes."

Efa flew up next to her.

"Makeup-less?" Efa asked in confusion.

"I got no choice, I'm late."

"Well, you're prettier with no make-up." Efa said.

"Thanks, Eif." Allison laughed. "You got your chocolate bar?"

Efa nodded before smiling at Allison.

"I can't believe you handle your time so well now."

"This is hard, Eif." Allison snorted. "So, we pass by Adrien first, then tell him I'm gonna buy coffee just so I can go to the statue thingy at the park, then back to watch Adrien's fencing lessons."

At Efa's nod of approval, Allison grinned. "Okay, then. Let's go to Adrien!"

* * *

Allison smiled, paying the taxi driver and taking a picture with him for his daughter.

She exited the car and walked inside the school, surprised to find different types of fighters: amateurs, progressing learners and pros.

Allison looked at the middle mat where two fighters were dueling.

It was clear that they were both pros.

Maybe both are teachers. Allison thought.

The other fighter did a very complicated move, pinning his opponent down and pointing his sword at him.

All of a sudden, the winner removes his helmet and smiles sheepishly at his opponent. "Got to go get a drink of water, I'll be right back."

Adrien lifted his eyes to see Allison, who was smirking proudly.

"Didn't know you were this good, Agreste."

"That's because you were here." Adrien smiled, kissing Allison's hand. "I have to go to the locker room, though. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Allison checked her watched and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be gone for a few minutes, too. I'll get coffee. You want some?"

"Please?"

"Okay." Allison smiled.

Adrien gave her another smile, giving her forehead a kiss before running off to the locker room with a goofy smile.

Allison walked out of the school and into an alley.

Efa flew out, smiling happily at Allison. "I'm surprised the both of you aren't together yet."

"We're just friends" Allison huffed. "Besides, I'm still confused between him and Chat Noir."

"I don't know which guy to force you with, either." Efa huffed.

Allison laughed, shaking her head. "Well, we're late. Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

"Here she is!" Chat Noir exclaimed as Phoenix landed in the park.

"Am I too late?" Phoenix smiled sheepishly as she walked forwards and stood next to Chat Noir.

"Of course not, owner of my heart!" The sculptor suddenly exclaimed, shocking Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at him wide-eyed before giving him a soft smile.

The sculptor blushed softly. "May I ask, though? Where is Ladybug?"

Phoenix looked at Chat Noir, who shook his head.

"We don't know. Sorry."

"We can handle this situation for now." Chat Noir laughed, slinging an arm around Phoenix.

The fans either squealed or screamed their throats out.

Phoenix shot the people a small smile before putting a hand over Chat's hand, much to the crowd's delight.

"She's probably on the way, though."

"It's just that, I wanted to get her autograph. She's just so brave and smart and she saves everyone. Just like you, Phoenix."

Phoenix tilted her head, confused on why he didn't address Chat.

Phoenix shook her head before giving the man another smile. "Thank you."

The man smiled sheepishly, giving her a magazine piece. "Will you sign this for me, though?"

Phoenix let out a little laugh, shrugging Chat's hand off and discreetly shooting him an apologetic smile before signing the piece of paper.

Chat huffed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Perhaps we should start the ceremony." Mayor Bourgeois said. "Maybe that will make her come sooner."

"No please, a few more minutes. She's going to come, I can feel it."

The mayor ignored him and proceeded with the ceremony.

He said his speech and thrusted his hand out, signalling the unveiling of the statue.

The sheet was pulled off, and people started taking pictures while Chat waved happily at the people.

Phoenix was awed as she saw herself, standing and wielding her key next to ladybug, who seemed to be in midair, while Chat crouched beneath her.

Phoenix just smiled and laughed as Chat grabbed her hand and started swinging it back and forth furiously while continuing his wave.

Phoenix just let him do as he pleased and looked at the sculptor, shocked to find him stare sadly at the Ladybug and Phoenix statue.

Phoenix frowned as he put his head down.

* * *

The crowd dispersed, and Phoenix excused herself as she tried to call Ladybug.

"You boys talk alone." Phoenix smiled.

"We'll be here, my love." Chat answered before facing the sculptor and congratulating him on his work.

After a few mutters of frustration, Phoenix deemed Ladybug uncontactable and returned to Chat.

Before she could call their attention, however, she was shocked at what she heard.

"Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?"

"Really? I thought you and Phoenix—"

"Phoenix likes me, but I'm with Ladybug." Chat shrugged, smirking up at the sculptor.

The sculptor pushed him away and stomped away.

Chat stretched his arms and turned around, shocked to see Phoenix leaning on a nearby tree and staring at him.

"My love!" Chat smiled, running towards the girl and grabbing her hand cheekily. "Seeing as we have unlimited time right now, because we didn't use our powers, how about we hang out?"

Phoenix looked at him with emotionless eyes before snatching her hand away harshly. "No, thank you. See you whenever, Noir."

Chat blinked as the girl shot herself off the ground and into the blue sky.

* * *

Phoenix landed on the alley where she transformed.

"Efa, let's land."

Phoenix put her hands in front of her pendant.

Efa frowned as she looked up and saw Allison, staring blankly ahead.

"Ally?"

"I'm so stupid, right?" Allison said with a shaky voice. "It's Ladybug, it's always bee Ladybug from the start."

"Ally," Efa said sadly, flying up. "There's way more people you're going to meet. Besides, there's Adrien. He's waiting for you in there."

Allison smiled up at the kwami. "You're tired and yet, you still put up with my problems. Thanks, Eif."

"I'm not just a source of power, I'm also your friend."

Allison pulled out a piece of chocolate and offered it to the kwami, who face dived happily in her bag.

"Come on, we have to get Adrien coffee."

* * *

Allison woke up in her bed and groaned, rolling over.

"Why does my life suck?"

Efa flew up to her face and started poking her cheek.

"Wake up!"

"I'm depressed."

"Ally!"

"Chat Noir was only pretending to like me." Allison whined.

"Allison."

"I'm sad. Broken. Used. Betrayed."

"Ally."

"I'm a ball of darkness." Allison groaned as she rolled over once again and fell off the bed.

She groaned from the floor as Efa looked at her blankly.

"Even the floor hates me."

"Wallow up in heartbreak later, check the TV."

"I'm void, sad, dark. Why do you want me to check the TV?" Allison asked once more, rolling in the floor and further entangling herself in her blanket.

Efa huffed and opened the TV herself.

"Breaking News: Chat Noir is stealing form the National Museum!" The reporter exclaimed, causing Allison to shoot up.

"What?!"

Allison gaped at the TV as it showed a footage of Chat Noir walking in the museum and stealing a painting before running out.

Allison stood up and tried to run out of her room, only to face plant as she was entangled in her bedsheets.

"We—have to—ow—talk—to—Ow, that hurt—Chat—Ugh—Noir!" Allison mumbled out as she tried to get out of her blanket.

Efa rolled her eyes as Allison finally got out of her blanket and grabbed the kwami before running out of the house and into an abandoned alley.

"Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix landed in front of the pyramid, raising an eyebrow at the multiple police officers scattered around.

Chat Noir landed on top of the pyramid, causing all the officers to be on guard.

"Woah—easy there, tigers. You've got the wrong Chat, that thief's an imposter. I'm the real Chat!"

"Talk about triggered." Phoenix smirked as she walked forwards and surveyed the police officer around her.

"Phoenix, tell them I'm innocent." Chat pleaded.

Phoenix narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a sigh.

"He's a heartbreaker, a liar, a flirt and a pain in the ass. He is many things, but he is not a criminal, so stop this." Phoenix scolded the chief of police.

Chat smirked and slid down the pyramid with a small smile. "That hurts me, love, but I still like you."

Phoenix glared the the cat.

Chat shot her a confused look as the chief walked towards him.

"Uh, let me check out the place." Chat said, diverting his gaze to the officer. "I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instinct."

"Of course, right this way."

Phoenix can't help but glare suspiciously at the officer while he and Chat entered the building.

* * *

There was a loud thump, surprising Phoenix.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow as the officer exited alone.

"Kitty's in the slammer." He said happily.

Ladybug landed behind Phoenix and started to plead with the mayor, who appeared next to them.

"Mr. Mayor, This is ridiculous. I'm sure there is a simple explanation."

"Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug." The officer repeated.

"I am three seconds away from pounding your face in." Phoenix growled.

"Kitty's in the slammer." The officer smirked.

Phoenix screeched and shot herself to the officer, only to be stopped by Ladybug who dragged her back.

"Getting out of control at a time like this is bad." Ladybug scolded.

"Stop acting like you know everything, and TRY to help me save your pet." Phoenix hissed at Ladybug before glaring back at the officer.

"If you think I'll let you—"

The officer pushed Phoenix back harshly, causing the girl to fall down and glare at him.

"You, I hate you." Phoenix hissed.

"Leave this to the experts, girls." The officer told him.

"What do I look like to you, A TABLE?!" Phoenix screeched, standing up.

"An amateur."

"I'd like to see you try and fight me, then." Phoenix hissed, summoning a ball of fire.

"Stop it!" Ladybug scolded, closing Phoenix's fist, which extinguished her fire ball.

"Don't touch me." Phoenix growled, snatching her hand away.

Ladybug shot her a confused look before glaring up at the officer.

The officer's walkie-talkie rang out.

"Chat Noir has gotten away."

Ladybug and the officer ran inside the pyramid, much to Phoenix's amusement.

The girl shot up and flew over to the nearby roofs, and started examining her fingernails.

Phoenix's head shot up when she saw Chat Noir slide down to a nearby terrace.

Phoenix walked over, scowling as she heard Chat Noir call Ladybug.

"Chat Noir, what's going on?" Ladybug's voice rang from his stick.

"You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bug-a-boo?" Chat Noir grinned.

Phoenix walked over to him, shooting him an unimpressed look before looking ta his stick.

"Hey bug-a-boo." She greeted lamely.

Ladybug shot her a soft smile, which she rolled her eyes at.

"My love, you know I did nothing wrong, right?" Chat said, smiling gently.

"Stop calling me that." Phoenix hissed.

Chat shot her a confused look before gulping and facing his stick again. "I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to you—"

Chat Noir was cut off as Phoenix grabbed his arm and shot off way up in the air while being chased by the Police helicopter.

"Never thought I'd run from the police." Phoenix snorted.

"So, while we're up here. Why are you angry at me at Ladybug?" Chat asked.

Phoenix paid no attention to this and continued flying at high speed.

Chat Noir kept on calling for her attention, which she promptly ignored.

Phoenix dropped Chat into a nearby wall and flying back to her room and transforming back to Allison.

Efa shot out of her pendant and looked at the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Allison nodded, hiding Efa in her pocket and jumping out of her window and coming face-to-face with Adrien, who was leaning on a post and examining a lollipop stick before she came.

"Did you just jump off you window?"

Allison blinked and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"From the third floor?"

"Gymnastics since first grade, simple thing." Allison rushed out and kissed his cheek before running away. "Gotta go, bye!"

* * *

Phoenix landed on a random rooftop next to Chat.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Planning my next move, babe." Chat said nonchalantly.

Phoenix glared at the cat. "Stop it."

Chat ignored the girl and narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Isn't this the sculptor's house?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying he's the imposter?"

"He's jealous of you and me."

"Yeah, he hates that I, apparently, have a crush on you and that, apparently, you and Ladybug are a thing." Phoenix hummed out, looking at the door as well.

Chat Noir whipped his head to her in surprise before he started to look guilty.

"I didn't mean to make you hear that. I was—"

Phoenix ignored him and flew down to the ground.

Chat gulped and followed the girl. "Phoenix."

"There are more pressing matters, Chat."

"Phoe—"

Phoenix ignored him once more, and walked inside the sculptor's studio.

Chat sighed and called Ladybug, reporting their progress.

Phoenix was surveying her surroundings before looking up and finding Chat Noir in front of her with a small smirk.

"Chat, what on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said happily before leaning in, about to press his lips to hers.

Phoenix widened her eyes and realized the situation.

She pulled away and glared at the imposter.

"You're like 15 years older than me." She said with a glare before shooting a punch at the man.

The imposter was down, so Phoenix faced the real Chat, holding a letter and growled. "What are you waiting for?"

Before he could reply, a glass bottle was slammed on her head, and everything was black.

* * *

Phoenix groaned as she woke up.

She surveyed her surroundings and saw Ladybug and two Chat Noirs looking at her.

"This is the worst day of my life." She groaned as she stood up and walked forward.

"Now, what's up?"

"Phoenix, I caught the imposter!" One Chat says, pointing to a chained Chat Noir,

"No, he's the imposter! You've got to believe me, Phoenix!"

Phoenix looked at Ladybug, who put her hands up and shook her head.

Phoenix gulped and looked back at them. "How do I know which is which?"

"My love, my heart, look. You know me. I'm your Chat." The first Chat says.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the other one.

"You told me to stop, babe."

Phoenix groaned and bowed her head. "I did. Why won't you?"

The other Chat gulped. "I'm dating Ladybug?"

"Yeah, we know who you are." Phoenix growled as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"I love the two of you." The copycat confessed, hissing out and glaring at the real Chat. "I don't see what you see in him."

"He's amazing." Phoenix said, smirking. "You, not so much."

"Must you be so mean?" Ladybug whined.

"Yes. That, and brutally honest." Phoenix shrugged before delivering a roundhouse kick on the villain and flinging him across the room.

Chat Noir smiled up at Phoenix. "This is why I love you."

"Save it for Ladybug." She said emotionlessly before running over to the copycat and glaring at him.

"If I can't have the two of you, nobody will." Copycat hissed, shooting his hand out. "Cataclysm!"

"No hate, but why must you say it so… gay?" Phoenix frowned at the copycat, putting her hands on her hips.

Phoenix, Chat and Ladybug looked at each other before Ladybug called her lucky charm.

"I have useless powers." Phoenix said, pushing her hand out and creating a fireball.

Ladybug received a spoon, causing Copycat to smirk and run towards them.

Thinking fast, Phoenix grabbed Chat's chain and positioned herself in front of him.

The Copycat's Cataclysm hit the chain, causing the chain to rust out and wither.

"Oops." Phoenix shrugged as she dropped the broken chain.

Ladybug cheered as Chat escaped the chains with a soft smile towards Phoenix, who seemed to ignore it.

"Nice job." Ladybug complimented.

Phoenix hummed and examined her nails.

"Where's his akuma?" Ladybug asked, breaking the tension.

"Photo in his pocket." Chat said before thrusting a hand out to Phoenix. "Let's defeat evil together?"

Phoenix glanced at his hand before grabbing Ladybug's and putting it on his and walking towards Copycat herself.

The Copycat let out a laugh before showing his ring. "You're going to change back before me."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and walked forwards, smiling seductively. "So how does you Miraculous work?"

Unknown to her, the real Chat stood behind her, gulping uncomfortably.

Copycat stammered out, and Phoenix took this as the chance to blow a punch on him.

"Hate to hurt the pretty face you borrowed, but I have the urge to kill Chat Noir so thanks for showing up." Phoenix shrugged, taking out her key.

Chat sighed and ran forward to help Phoenix fight, and so did Ladybug.

However, he had the same skills as Chat, only fighting a differently.

"He's pretty good." Ladybug said.

"He fights pathetically. Who are you, Juliet? Wherefore art thou? I have transformed into a girl, but I'll be a flower at 8pm." Phoenix taunted as she sent a flurry of attacks at the imposter who fights her and Chat off easily. "I like swords. Fencing people. Guys with blonde hair, ya know? Models."

Copycat huffed and continued defending himself.

"How the hell is he ambidextrous?" Phoenix whined continuously. "Dude, did you transform into Edmund Pevensie or something before this? Because I'd like that. He's one brunette I'd like to keep."

Phoenix's comments went on and on, distracting the imposter as Ladybug brainstormed.

"You don't need to rub it in." Chat told Phoenix.

"That Edmund's attractive? Cause he is."

"No, he doesn't like it that I'm better." Copycat mocked.

"Nah, you fight like Chloe Bourgeois." Phoenix said, scrunching her nose and grabbing one of Copycat's sticks and throwing it at Ladybug, who threw it at Chat.

Immediately, the two Chat's started to swordfight with the sticks, eventually abandoning them and started to punch each other.

Ladybug shot her yoyo and entangled one Chat's fist.

"Hold on, I'm the real one."

"Don't listen to him, I'm the real one."

"Now, you're both annoying me to pieces!" Ladybug complained before looking behind her. "Phoenix?"

"The one in the yoyo."

"Why?"

"He doesn't sound gay."

Ladybug whined and faced the Chats. "Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?"

The one in the yoyo showed his ring, which had no more pads.

"Told you." Phoenix snorted as Copycat prepared his fighting stance.

Ladybug started to survey her surroundings as Phoenix assisted Chat Noir in fighting the Copycat.

Ladybug started to make an improvised fishing hook.

Phoenix pushed herself off of Chat's shoulders and jumped on the Copycat and flipped over so she was on the bottom.

The Copycat looked confused before he felt somebody push something on his belt and Phoenix's hand on his pocket zipper.

"Happy flight!" Phoenix cheered as Ladybug pulled on her makeshift fishing hook as pulling the Copycat up.

Phoenix rolled over and groaned about how heavy Copycat was, while Ladybug grabbed the photo and tore it up, setting the akuma free.

She de-evilized it and restored everything.

Copycat turned back to the sculptor and fell down, Chat Noir catching him

"Nice catch." Ladybug somplimented.

"I'm so glad you could tell you I am, Phoenix."

"Your'e slightly less gay that him." Phoenix said, looking at the sculptor.

"What do you mean by that?" Chat Noir pouted.

"Stop it." Phoenix replied blankly before walking forward and kneeling next to the sculptor as he woke up.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in the Chat-Me-Lady problem. It's messy, but it's about to end soon, I think." Phoenix smiled gently, handing the sculptor his picture. "She gets Chat. Now, go get you signature."

The sculptor called Phoenix shyly. "I'm so sorry about trying to—"

"It's fine." Phoenix smiled. "I still stand on the I'm fifteen years younger than you thing."

Ladybug approached the man with a soft smile and started talking to him.

Chat went to Phoenix with a small smile. "Hey."

Phoenix ignored him and stared at Ladybug and the sculptor.

"You and Ladybug." Phoenix started.

"It's not—"

"I wish you the best of luck." Phoenix said, looking up at the cat. "I hope you get the girl, and that you stay happy."

"Phoe—"

"I may not come during patrol and the next couple of weeks."

"Phoenix?" Ladybug asked as she neared her two comrades.

"Help him out for a bit longer. His crush just got crushed." Phoenix smirked.

"That makes two of us." Chat muttered.

"Ladybug likes you." Phoenix patted his head, sending a shocked Ladybug a small smile before flying off.

* * *

Allison entered the school, sleepless and looking like a zombie.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Adrien asked as she approached him, holding her hand.

"I'll be okay, you're here now." Allison said.

Adrien gave her a small smile, kissing her hand before tugging her over to the direction of their classroom.

"My phone's still missing."

"You can buy a new one." Allison yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder as the two of them sat down.

Adrien patted her head as she dozed of slightly while he whined to Nino about his lost phone.

His bag dropped down, startling Allison awake as he gasped.

He lifted his phone from his bag.

"I thought you said it was missing?" Allison asked.

"It was."

"Dude, you have to take some time off." Nino scoffed, before sending Adrien a small smile. "How about you and Allison take some time off? Go to the movies."

Allison suddenly perked up and grinned. "I kind of want a friends night. I want you guys to get acquainted. I'll bring them both."

Allison looked behind her and winked at Marinette who was shaking in excitement while looking at Adrien.

Adrien looked back at her and smiled, causing her to cheer.

"She's my doof." Allison grinned lazily as she faced forward again, while Nino talked to Alya and Marinette.

"I thought I was your doof." Adrien pouted playfully.

"You are my idiot." Allison laughed, kissing his nose before burying her head in his neck.

 _Maybe, Allison wasn't as unlucky in the love department like she thought._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry, but Univ gave me Monday to Saturday classes, from 12-6 PM.**

 **I'M IN 11TH GRADE, UI. Y U DO THIS.**

 **Anyway, I updated! Like it? Like it? Like it?**

 **I know she's very pissy here, I made her that way.**

 **Anywayyyyy, next chapter is my favorite of all.**

 **Watch out for it. ;)**

 **I may write it after Prelims so, a few weeks at most.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Next Chapter: Dark Cupid**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	6. The Dark Cupid

**Chapter : the Dark Cupid**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

* * *

"In most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by telling us the princess. Can anyone tell us why?" Miss Bustiere asked the class.

"Because love can conquer hate." Rose cooed happily.

Allison groaned, slamming her forehead on the table.

Adrien reached out his hand and patted the back of her head whilst he continued writing.

"Great, Rose!" Miss Bustiere complimented when Max suddenly stood up.

"Statistically speaking, this kind of reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all types of fairytales, and—"

"Thank you, Max."

Marinette seemed to be overly curious about what Adrien was writing, to the point where she texted Allison to take a peek for her.

 _"Help a fellow fangirl. -M"_

Allison looked behind her, raising an eyebrow at the girl who smiled nervously.

"I'm not a fangirl." She whispered.

"Yeah, you're his girlfriend. So, check what he's writing."

Allison rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien slung an arm around her and continued writing.

"Adrien, you and Allison look cozy over there." Miss Bustiere said, causing Chloe to growl and Allison to shrink back on her seat.

Adrien just continued writing.

"I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson," Miss Bustiere said, walking towards the golden blonde despite Marinette's horrified gasps. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairytales, the prince only breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate." Adrien answered in an bored tone.

"Very good, Adrien."

Marinette let out a small smile in relief, which Allison silently laughed at.

Allison finds it weird that Marinette is so infatuated with the guy that she ships Allison with.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough." Miss Bustiere cheerfully said, dismissing the class once she finished the lesson, before hastily adding a greeting. "And, Happy Valentines Day!"

Adrien bowed his head, disappointed as Allison tried to look at what he's writing.

All she saw was strawberry, the rest was blocked by his hand.

"Aids?" She asked as he raised his head and shot her a small smile, crumpling his paper and throwing it away.

Adrien walked back to her and held out a hand, which she accepted.

"What was that all about?"

"I was trying to write a poem, it sucked." Adrien laughed nervously.

"Aw, for who?"

Adrien gulped, sending her another smile. "It's a secret."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "If it's for Chloe—"

"It's not." Adrien laughed, kissing her forehead. "Now, I've set up a picnic for us at the park."

"But don't we have a photoshoot tomorrow. We need to—"

"Inspiration." Adrien grinned as he pushed her out. "Happy Valentine's Day, Princess."

"Thank you!" Chloe said, suddenly appearing with Sabrina.

Allison shot her a weird look as Chloe not-so-subtly pushed her away from Adrien.

With a red marker, she pointed at a part of the poster in Sabrina's hand. "Sign here please?"

"Oh come on, Chloe. You know I hate signing autographs." Adrien sighed, holding his hand out for Allison who stared at it with amusement.

Adrien shot her an exasperated look as he ran his hand through his hair with a small sigh.

"That's not what this is." Chloe said, glaring at Allison before shooting a sweet smile at Adrien. "It's a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen the ugly sweaters they're forced to wear? It's appalling!"

Adrien gave her a small smile before signing the poster.

Chloe shoved her cheek in front of Adrien, who kissed it with confusion.

Unknown to him, Chloe was shooting Allison a smirk.

Haunted by her previous encounters and current standing with Chat Noir, she bowed her head down and started to overthink.

Adrien walked back to her as soon as Chloe strutted away, and he led her out of the school.

* * *

Allison and Adrien sat in the picnic that he set out, when her phone dinged,

"Girl, Adrien was writing Marinette a love note, and she's dying rn. Pls don't hate her." Allison read on her phone.

Accompanied by the text that Alya sent was a photo of the paper.

 _"Your hair is dark as night,_

 _Your pretty blue-bell eyes,_

 _I wonder who you are_

 _beneath that strong disguise."_

On it was a large x, and under it were some indistinguishable words, along with " _I love your strawberry—"_

Another image was sent, a zoom of the second poem.

" _I know I did some things,_

 _you'd never know my secrets._

 _I'd keep you safe from the cat,_

 _that's why I hurt—"_

Allison scrunched her eyebrows.

 _Keep you safe from the cat?_

Although her breaking heart was prominent to everyone, she stared at the boy in front of her and noticed all similarities.

 _Blonde hair, green eyes, the same height, voice and smile._

Allison stood up, grabbing her bag from the side of the table.

Adrien shot her a concerned look as she stood up, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Ally?"

Allison looked back at him and shot a small smile.

"It's okay, _Chat Noir._ I'm fine."

Adrien suddenly stopped, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"You and Ladybug, with her dark hair and blue-bell eyes." Allison started, letting out a shaky laugh, backing away. "Good luck with the both of you."

Adrien reached out and grasped her hand before she can run. "Ph-Phoenix. You're Phoenix, aren't you?"

Allison shook her head, biting her lip and pulling away. "Just stop it, Agreste."

Adrien could only look as the love of both his lives walked away.

* * *

Allison wiped her tears as she was walking.

She just outrun Adrien.

As she passed the school, she saw Chloe standing smugly in front of Adrien's fangirls.

"To Chloe, the most gorgeous girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien?" The girl screeched as she read off of Chloe's poster.

All of the girls started crying, Chloe making them cry harder if they weren't crying enough.

Chloe glanced at Allison as she cried silently from far away.

Unknown to her, Allison wasn't crying just because of a simple poster.

* * *

In Adrien's room, he had Phoenix's photo open in one screen and Allison's photo open in the other.

He was comparing the two girls, and found more and more similarities as seconds went past.

"So, Phoenix and Allison is the same person. Big deal." Plagg snorted as he flew up. "Now, you won't feel guilty about loving two people, because they're the same person!"

"It's more complicated than that." Adrien sighed, staring into the middle screen, where a photo of him and Allison from their last photoshoot was open. "You don't know anything about love."

Adrien softly smiled at Allison's face, which was laughing as Adrien kissed her cheek, a little close to her lips.

It was an unpublished photo, but it was his favorite.

"Yes, I do." Plagg huffed as he flew up with a small piece of cheese. "I love cheese, I love swiss, and I love camembert."

Adrien shot the kwami a confused look, before shaking his head and walking to his windows with the urge to slam his head repeatedly against them.

"Aw, the poor boy's frustrated because both his sweethearts, who are the same person, are both angry at him for loving someone else who the poor boy doesn't really love." Plagg cooed as he nibbled on his cheese.

"I do love Ladybug, but Allison… Phoenix… She's the love of my life. Ladybug's just a friend of mine." Adrien muttered, looking at the passing birds. "I need to tell it to her. I need Allison to know it. I love her."

Adrien ignored Plagg's whining and disgust.

* * *

Allison was walking around town alone, Efa just looking at her sadly from her little pocket.

Allison had her head down, when there were sudden noises.

She raised her head, and suddenly everyone around her started to hate each other.

Allison's eyes widened, gulping.

"Efa?" She asked nervously as the kwami poked her head out of her bag nervously because of the noise.

All around them, screams of hate, anger and pain were echoing from couples, friends and families.

What ran through Allison's head, however, was the tall brunette she called her brother.

"Henry." Allison screeched as she ran towards his office.

The reception area was deserted as she arrived.

When she reached the 10th floor, where Henry was, everyone was shocked to see a panting young girl run towards Henry Martin.

"Hen!" She screamed, hugging her brother.

Henry stood up, hugging her back in confusion. "Hey, Allison. What's up?"

"There's an akuma attack. He's attacking everyone that's outside and making them hate everything, please stay inside." She hastily explained, but before Henry could reply, she was running out of the building to transform.

"You know the drill." Efa said as she walked back inside the deserted

Allison nodded. "Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

Phoenix was standing on a tall roof when Ladybug arrived.

"Phoenix!"

She looked at the side, catching the happy eyes of Ladybug.

Phoenix had her hunches, but she narrowed her suspected Ladybugs to three people.

Marinette being the first candidate.

Phoenix ignored her greeting and looked back up where the akumatized villain flew past.

"He shoots arrows and make people the he hits hate everything."

Ladybug nodded, processing the new information.

As they started to chase the villain, Phoenix flew up.

"I'll take him from the back."

Ladybug nodded, landing on a roof and calling out the villain while Phoenix flew behind her, aiming to take out all his arrows.

She never got one though, since Ladybug's monologue didn't work and he was about to shoot an arrow towards her.

Phoenix flew in front of Ladybug, catching the arrow between her fingers effortlesly and started to twirl it around.

"Why'd you like the brat in the first place?" Phoenix asked, snapping the arrow in half and throwing it away.

The villain let out a small growl and started shooting arrows at her and Ladybug.

Phoenix used her key to deflect all of the incoming arrows while Ladybug twirled her yoyo rapidly while the two of them ran away.

Ladybug tripped over a water pipe, getting caught by phoenix who swooped in and set her down on the ground.

Phoenix flew up and landed on a terrace, scanning the area.

"Allison?"

She tensed up and turned around, glaring at Chat Noir, who smiled at her as he leaned on the wall.

"It's Phoenix, and not now, Adrien. There's a villain."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Later." Phoenix hissed.

"No, now." Adrien huffed, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Ad—"

"Look, I swore myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you." Chat Noir pleaded.

Phoenix sighed and nodded. "What?"

"I—I—"

Phoenix yelped as Chat Noir hugged her tight and turned her around.

An arrow hit his back, sending Phoenix into a panicked frenzy.

"Chat? Chat?" Phoenix muttered worriedly as she pulled away and cupped his face. "Tell me you're okay, Adrien."

"Allison Martin, I loathe you." He hissed, pushing her away roughly.

"Aids, I—"

"You're nothing, you worthless bird."

"Chat, stop!"

"You're nothing, Phoenix, and you mean nothing at all to me. I hate you!" Chat hissed.

"This punk." Phoenix sighed as she punched the cat and flew down towards Ladybug. "Not even five minutes in, and he's hit."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she shot herself off to the Bourgeois hotel, followed by a floating Phoenix.

Chloe and Sabrina peeked out from behind a gigantic vase.

"Ladybug, Phoenix, it's about time. Where have you been—"

"Hey, If I were you, Bourgeois, I would shut up. You're talking to the girl who are going to save your asses—"

Phoenix's hands, feet and hair started to build fire.

Ladybug put a hand over Phoenix's mouth.

Phoenix glared at the girl, slapping her hand away from her mouth.

Ladybug started to converse with Chloe, warning her about the now-akumatized-villain Kim.

"How could he have a vendetta against me?" Chloe gasped.

"Who doesn't?" Ladybug muttered under her breath.

"It's because of this." Chloe boasted, pointing at the poster outside the hotel. "That's Adrien, a hot guy in my class, and he has the hots for me."

Phoenix shot Chloe a weirded-out look. "I think she's gone kroo-kroo."

Ladybug sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, Chloe."

Sabrina gasped and pointed at the door, and they all turned to see the poster "walking" towards them.

Phoenix wielded her key as soon as the poster was thrown to the side and showed the villain behind it.

Ladybug yoyo-ed Chloe and dragged her out of the hotel, screaming for her to run.

Sabrina followed, and they were chased by the villain.

Phoenix was about to follow when Chat suddenly jumped in front of her with a mischievous and sinister smirk.

 _It suits him, though._

Phoenix shooed the thoughts out of her head and focused her glare on Chat.

"Adrien, what are you doing?"

Chat smirked at her, twirling his stick in between his hands.

"Stop calling me that. He's too perfect." Chat growled. "Your kind attitude? It's revolting. You still treat me like your friend. I am _not_ your friend."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. _"Okay?"_

Chat Noir raised his stick and started to attack.

Phoenix hissed when he almost hit her side, and she flew up and ran through the Parisian roofs.

She never thought she'd run away because Chat Noir was trying to kill her.

Then again, it seemed like a normal day for her now.

Phoenix shook her head and ran faster.

Ladybug appeared next to Phoenix and shot her yoyo, binding Chat's wrist.

"Why are you so full of hate, Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked

"Because hate conquers all!"

"No, it's cause Kim shot him with an arrow." Phoenix said boredly, raising a hand and pointing at his black lips.

Ladybug shot a scolding gaze at Phoenix before looking back at Chat Noir.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. _Love does_." Ladybug said, before her eyes widened.

Ladybug's head slowly turned to Phoenix with a small smile.

"What?"

"The prince wakes the princess by true love's kiss." Ladybug smirked.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

Ladybug and Phoenix had a stare off.

"You're just buying time!" Chat Noir hissed as he struggle from the string.

Phoenix glanced at the boy before groaning.

" _Fine._ " Phoenix hissed, returning her key on her back. "Only because I want him back on our side."

Ladybug nodded triumphantly, removing Chat's strings.

"Stop stalling and fight!" Chat demanded.

Phoenix turned to him. "We've got a better idea."

Chat backed away as Phoenix walked closer.

"I thought you wanted this?"

Chat's eyes widened as he realized what she wanted to do and started to run away.

Phoenix snorted. "Never knew I'd have to chase you just to get my first kiss."

Chat screeched and jumped from roof-to-roof as Phoenix and Ladybug chased him.

After a wild chase, Ladybug finally tied him up to a lamp post.

Phoenix strutted forwards and sighed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Ladybug said.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and leaned in.

He turned his head, causing him to kiss her left cheek.

She tried the second time, but failed, kissing his right cheek.

Ladybug helped stable his face, and just as Phoenix was about to kiss Chat properly, a flurry of arrows came.

Ladybug and Phoenix ducked for cover while Chat Noir escaped and stood next to the villain.

Phoenix stood up and glared, a light trail of blood oozing from her face due to the scrapes.

Chat summoned cataclysm and started to mutter about what would happen if he used it on somebody.

"That somebody is probably me." Phoenix groaned.

Ladybug shot her an exasperated look before summoning her lucky charm.

It gave her a candy apple.

"Can I eat it?" Phoenix asked childlishly, eyeing the candy and making Ladybug roll her eyes.

Ladybug told her to stay put and walked out, twirling her yoyo and avoiding all of Kim's arrows.

She deflected Chat's attack and used him as a trampoline, throwing the candy apple at Kim when she was in the air.

Ladybug smirked as Kim struggled over his sticky hands, unable to shoot his arrows.

Phoenix walked out of the tree's shade, looking at Chat Noir.

Phoenix tackled the boy, and they rolled over and over until she ended at the bottom.

Chat put one of his hands on her neck, ready to strangle her as his other hand was ready to apply his cataclysm on her.

"Chat Noir, her miraculous." Kim said as he landed.

 _"With pleasure._ " Chat smirked.

"Come on, babe. I thought you were more than this." Phoenix grinned.

Taking advantage of Chat's surprise, Phoenix pulled his head down and smashed her lips on hers.

Chat took a few seconds to kiss back, but when he did, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Chat leaned his forehead on Phoenix's.

"You okay now?" Phoenix whispered.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Fight time now." Phoenix replied as she rolled out from under Chat and Ladybug picked him up, throwing him to Kim.

He used his cataclysm on his quiver strap, grabbing the pin and throwing it towards Phoenix with a "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Chat, I love it!" Phoenix squealed mockingly as she caught it, making Ladybug laugh. "You should've gotten it in blue, though."

Phoenix threw it on the ground, where Ladybug jumped on it with a small "whoops!"

An akuma flew out of the pin, which Ladybug purified.

Ladybug threw the candy apple and returned everything back the way it was.

Kim groaned on the floor as Chat threw an am around Phoenix and pounded his fist with Ladybug. "Pound it!"

Ladybug's miraculous beeped, and she smiled. "Whoops, I got to go. Bye, Lovebirds!"

Phoenix's pendant blinked as well.

The girl stared at her pendant as Chat's ring started to beep.

"Oh well, I'm about to turn out."

"Wait, I know who you are now." Chat said, pulling her elbow. "Please, can we talk?"

Phoenix looked back at him before sighing. "Fine. Agreste Mansion, it is."

* * *

Adrien held Allison's hand as she sat on his bed.

"I don't know what happened, why you got angry at me." Adrien pleaded. "All I know is that I've loved you. Since the start, okay? It never changed."

"What's it with the Copycat, then?" Allison huffed angrily. "You and Ladybug were a thing? I had a one-sided love for you?"

Adrien stared at the girl before he pushed her on the bed and kissed her.

Allison didn't waste her time on kissing the boy back, closing her eyes and weaving her hands through his blonde hair.

Adrien pulled away, eyes still closed. "I could do that all day."

" _Adrien._ "

"I'm sorry." Adrien sighed, looking at her. "He was too infatuated with the two of you, I had to do something."

Allison sighed. "Well, I—"

Adrien cut her off by slamming his lips on hers once more.

Allison pulled him closer as he started to kiss down her neck.

Once he reached her neck, he went back and placed a peck on her lips.

" _I love you._ "

Allison let out a grin when he started to repeat the phrase and kiss her lips repeatedly.

Allison let out a small laugh as he leaned back and smiled at the laughing girl.

"Damn, I love you."

She smiled at him happily before pulling his head down again and kissing him.

Unknown to the couple and the two miraculous kwamis bonding over at the side while reading Adrien's fan-mail, a single heart-shaped card drifted to the trash can.

And honestly?

 _Everyone was fine with it._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HIHIIHIHIHIHI**

 **Yeah, I did that.**

 **I'm trying to update as much as I can before my preliminary exams.**

 **Because I wouldn't be able to update for like a week or two because of the exams.**

 **Smh.**

 **Oh well.**

 **E**

 **Hahahah**

 **Look forward for more kissing scenes. I love those.**

 **Next Chapter: Time Breaker**

 **YEAH I'M ON A ROLL LOVE ME HATE ME LOL**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	7. Timebreaker

**Chapter 7: Timebreaker**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

Allison lay upside-down on Adrien's bed, groaning slightly.

"How long 'till we leave?" Allison huffed.

"It's five minutes to the race," Adrien replied, appearing on the doorway with a towel wrapped tight around his waist. "so we pretty much leave right now."

"Well, I'm not letting anybody but me see you in that state." Allison laughed. "Get dressed and let's go."

Adrien rolled his eyes and ran to his closet to get dressed.

"You two are insufferable." Plagg huffed as he floated towards her and sat on her stomach.

Allison sat up slightly, raising an eyebrow at the kwami, who was holding a big slice of camembert cheese.

"Yeah, like you can't drag your eyes away from each other." Efa giggled as she sat next to Plagg.

"I really can't." Allison agreed with a small laugh.

"Neither can I." Adrien replied as he exited the closet and walked towards her, giving her a peck on the lips.

"My eyes," Plagg whined. "they burn!"

Allison rolled her eyes as she sat up, gently plucking the kwamis away from her stomach.

"In the bag, Efa."

"My pocket, Plagg."

With small whines from the kwamis, the two teenagers walked off to the race.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Chloe immediately shot herself onto the blonde boy.

"Adriekins!" She squealed. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"I literally just saw you yesterday at school." Adrien mumbled, pushing Chloe slightly away.

When he faced his girlfriend, she was facing away from him with a small smirk.

Before Adrien can scold her for leaving him alone, Chloe latched herself on his side again.

Adrien let out a small smile as he shot a small glare to his amused girlfriend.

Allison winked at him and mouthed a small "Love you." before facing Alya.

"Where's Marinette?"

"She says she's on the way." Alya shrugged.

There was a slight pitter-patter of steps before Marinette suddenly appeared, holding the banner up.

Adrien, finding an excuse to escape Chloe, ran forwards.

"Impressive, Marinette!" Adrien winked at her.

She grinned nervously and gave Allison a small love-struck smile.

Just when Kim started bashing on Alex about not showing up for the race, she appeared with a confident smile.

While Max explained the rules of the race, Adrien hugged Allison from the back and whispered in her ear.

"You serious?"

"Yep."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Erm," Allison faced him and gave a sheepish grin. "I love you?"

"I love you, too." Adrien chuckled, giving her a small peck when nobody was looking.

Allison only shook her head and paid more attention to the race.

"On your marks," Max warned. "Get set-"

"Hold up!"

Kim fell on his face as Alex sauntered over to Alya with a soft smile. "Hold on to this for me, will you?"

"Girl, I can't" Alya panicked. "I've got to-"

"Guard it with your life!" Alex declared. "It's a family heirloom!"

"But-"

Before Alya could finish, Alex was back in her place.

Alya thrust her hand to Marinette, passing the watch.

Marinette panicked slightly as the race started.

The watch fell out of her hands when Nino tugged a bit too hard.

Adrien bent down and caught the watch.

Marinette, once again, looked love-struck.

"Need a hand?" Adrien teased as he stood up.

Marinette gaped, whereas Allison rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Aids." Allison chuckled, raising an eyebrow at a sputtering Marinette. "Yes, she does."

"Yes, I need help. You've got to be careful, even if you are amazing."

Adrien froze, and stared at her in surprise.

Allison started laughing hysterically.

"Amazing?"

"At holding things!" Marinette panicked. "With your hands!"

Adrien blinked, facing Allison who won't stop laughing.

"Babe." Adrien groaned.

"Adriekins! What you got there?" Chloe suddenly cooed, grabbing the watch out of Adrien's hand. "Some old glass case or something?"

"Please, be careful." Allison warned. "It's Alex's."

"It's a family heirloom." Adrien added.

"It's probably worthless." Chloe laughed obnoxiously.

"Chloe." Adrien warned.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe." Marinette butted in.

Chloe scoffed and opened the locket.

A bright light shined out, causing her to screech and drop it.

"Chloe, no!" Allison screamed.

The watch dropped down on the ground and rolled over to the street.

Before Allison could rush over and save the watch, Alex ran over it.

Alex cheered alone as all the audiences were stunned.

She glanced at the silent crowd in confusion, following Allison's eyes to her broken watch.

"N-No!" She started to sob. "M-My watch!"

"Did you do this?" She growled, facing Alya.

"I-" She stuttered.

"Well?"

Allison stepped forward, trying to explain.

"You gave it to Alya, and she gave it to Marinette. Adrien took it to keep it safe, but then Chloe dropped it." She explained. "I tried to save it, but I was too late. I-"

"My old man gave this to me for my birthday!" Alex hissed. "This watch was totally a family heirloom!"

She skated away.

"Alex, wait." Allison said, starting to follow.

"Allison." Adrien rushed forward, grasping her elbow. "Give her time to breathe."

Allison nodded somberly as she stared over at Alex's retreating figure.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?' Adrien muttered to Allison.

"I've handled worse, you know that." She replied.

"Just making sure." Adrien grinned.

There was a sinister chuckle, and they all turned to see an akumatized Alex.

"You've got to be kidding me." Allison groaned.

"Run!" Adrien screamed at the rest of the people before he dragged Allison away.

* * *

They finally found a secluded place to transform.

However, the both of them wanted to survey the villain first.

Allison poked her head out from behind the pillar and was shocked to see Ladybug already there.

The villain was on the ground.

"Time's up, Timebreaker!"

"Please!" Timebreaker started to whine, looking over to a pillar and holding an arm out. "Help me!"

Rose appeared, walking closer.

Ladybug screamed at her to run, but before she could, Timebreaker leaped forward and touched her arm.

Rose froze, her mouth hung open in a silent scream just as she started to disappear.

Allison noted that Timebreaker's skates lit up a bit as she checked her watch.

"One minute." She declared as she skated away.

Ladybug muttered something before swinging away.

"We've got to transform." Allison said to Adrien.

At his nod, the both of them shouted for their kwamis.

"Efa,"

"Plagg,"

"Game on."

* * *

"You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!" Timebreaker taunted.

Chat extended his stick, tapping her shoulder.

"Let me guess," Chat started.

"We're all playing a game of tag," Phoenix sasked as she sauntered over. "and you're it?"

"Exactly." Timebreaker hissed before skating over to attack.

Before she could reach him, Phoenix tackled Chat to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Hey, babe." Chat smiled, putting his hands on her hips.

"Not now, baby." Phoenix rolled her eyes before getting off of him and narrowing her eyes at Timebreaker.

She whipped her head to the side and spotted Alya.

Letting out a sinister smile, Timebreaker chased after the girl.

Catching her in midair, Timebreaker laughed evilly as Alya's energy was drained.

"She doesn't waste time, does she?" Chat asked.

"The more people she catches the more minutes she goes back in time." Ladybug explained.

As Timebreaker targeted another victim, Ladybug shot out her yoyo to stop Timebreaker.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Timebreaker chuckled.

Phoenix grabbed the yoyo string out of Ladybug's hands, but before she could do anything, Timebreaker pulled on the yoyo.

Phoenix hissed as she skidded on the pavement, landing infront of her.

"Bye-bye, Little Phoenix." Timebreaker giggled, leaning down.

Chat ran forwards, screaming as he scooped Phoenix up in his arms and shielded her from the villain.

"Chat." Phoenix muttered ad she sat up properly and cupped his cheek. "Chat? Chat, please."

Ladybug looked at Chat shocked before glaring over to Timebreaker.

"Chat, please." Phoenix started to cry. "Don't do this to me."

Ladybug hissed. "You will never get away with this!"

"Chat!" Phoenix screeched, leaning in and pressing her forehead to his. "No."

Ladybug's eyes slightly hardened, looking at Phoenix, who was sobbing over the fading body of Chat Noir.

Phoenix slowly stood up and looked at Timebreaker. "I'll kill you!"

Ladybug had to hold Phoenix back as she launched herself to attack Timebreaker, who only smirked.

"You can't touch her."

"I don't care!" Phoenix screeched as Ladybug struggled to hold her back. "I'm gonna torture her!"

"Let her." Timebreaker laughed tauntingly.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes and scoffed at Timebreaker. "You're the one who begged for it."

Ladybug let go of Phoenix, who immediately walked over to Timebreaker.

"I will destroy you and everything you love." Phoenix growled as her whole being went up to flames.

"Woah." Ladybug muttered.

Phoenix grasped Timebreaker's wrist and flipped her, then threw her to the other side of the park.

"You think you can do that to him?" Phoenix laughed evilly. "You think I'm gonna let it slide because you're akumatized? Dead wrong."

Phoenix stretched her hand out and shot a fireball at the villain, who was almost hit.

Phoenix flew over to Timebreaker and put her foot on her stomach.

"Fight me, you coward!"

Ladybug ran over and pulled Phoenix away.

"Calm down."

"She just made Chat fade away!" Phoenix growled as she glared at her. "I'm going to tear her limb-by-limb."

"There's still a person behind that akumatized villain."

"If you haven't noticed, dear Ladybug," Phoenix snapped. "I just don't give a damn."

Timebreaker started to skate away.

Phoenix growled, thrusting her arm out and shooting a rope of fire from her hands, which wrapped around Timebreaker's waist.

The villain only winced as she continued to skate, dragging Phoenix around.

Ladybug held onto Phoenix's wrist for dear life, screaming in fear at the determination in Phoenix's eyes.

There was a flash of bright light.

Then Phoenix stopped abruptly and let go of her fire-rope.

Because she just saw Adrien hug a strawberry-blonde, who she was sure was herself: Allison Martin.

and she was sure this event supposedly happened a few hours ago.

* * *

Chloe grabbed the watch from Adrien, talking about how worthless it is.

Ladybug called out. "Chloe! Put the watch down!"

"Ladybug!" Phoenix said in frustration as she popped out beside her.

Phoenix caught Adrien's confused look as she gazed between her and Allison, who looked just as surprised.

Chloe let go of the watch in surprise, making it break.

"My watch!" Timebreaker screamed before glaring at the two heroes. "Ladybug and Phoenix, it's your fault!"

Phoenix growled at her. "Who's the one that killed Chat? You aren't one to talk, you little-"

"Not now." Ladybug hissed as she screamed at the 's eyes trailed to Alex who was shaking in anger because of her watch.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Alex transformed into Timebreaker in front of them.

"Everyone, get out of here. Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug called.

Phoenix followed Adrien and herself running behind a pillar to transform.

Phoenix ran over to herself and Adrien who was getting ready.

The two were surprised when she suddenly appeared.

"Hi."

Adrien jumped infront of Allison, who looked very confused.

"Who are you?"

"Allison, from the future." Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't have time to explain and we need back up, and Adrien, I love you. Never die again."

Adrien looked very confused as phoenix jumped out to assist Ladybug, who just pushed Marinette away.

Marinette ran up the steps and disappeared.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug faced Phoenix, who flew down beside her.

Chat Noir and another Phoenix dropped down behind her.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I have two girlfriends now." Chat Noir said happily as he walked over, slinging an arm around both Phoenix from the past and future.

"Dear Lord, have mercy." Past-Phoenix muttered.

Phoenix smirked as she faced Ladybug, who looked amused. "What do we do?"

"Let's just go."

"Don't let them touch you."

* * *

The two Timebreakers were about to attack the four heroes when suddenly a yoyo shot out from the air.

"Need a hand?" Ladybug's voice said, and the four of them turned to see Ladybug, who waved.

Present-Ladybug sighed in relief.

"Now, there's five of us, and two of you." Past-Phoenix smirked.

"What're you gonna do?" Present-Phoenix cooed.

"I feel so overpowered of a sudden." Chat muttered.

"I love you." Both Phoenix's shrugged, much to Chat Noir's delight.

"They're fast on their roller blades." Past-Ladybug muttered.

"They're unstoppable on the ground." Present-Ladybug hummed.

"What if they're not on the ground?" Both Phoenix's said in unison before high-fiving each other.

"I'm in female heaven." Chat Noir said happily, which caused both versions of his comrades to roll their eyes.

"Let's go back in time now," Present-Timebreaker huffed. "There'll be less of them."

"I'm down." Past-Timebreaker agreed.

"Nuh-uh." Present-Phoenix growled as she marched forward and summoned a fireball. "We'll hold her off. Ladybugs, do your thing."

As the two Ladybugs called their Lucky Charms, Present-Phoenix used a fireball to throw one of the Timebreakers out of balance.

Past-Phoenix, seeing her plan, did the same.

Chat Noir helped in stalling the Timebreakers as Ladybug figures out a way to use the tools she gathered.

Chat Noir cataclysmed a nearby pillar as Past-Phoenix continued to throw fireballs in their path.

Present-Phoenix ran over to present Ladybug and helped her in making the ramp for the two Timebreakers.

As the Timebreakers did their U-turn, Ladybug locked their feet together.

Phoenix grinned as both Timebreakers lost their control and shot past Past-Phoenix and Chat Noir who waved at them.

They shot off the ramp and the two Ladybugs used their yoyos to pull their skates.

As the two Ladybugs released and purified the akumas, the two Phoenixes smiled at each other.

The Ladybugs threw their Lucky Charm items up with a small smile. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magic swirled around the two Ladybugs and the two Phoenixes, leaving behind only the Present versions of both heroes.

The magic also turned Timebreaker back into Alex.

Ladybug gave the watch to Phoenix, who only stared at Timebreaker.

"You talk to her."

"Me?" Phoenix asked. "She almost killed Chat, I'm not talking to her."

"Well, you almost killed her, too."

"Because she almost killed Chat."

"Phoenix."

"Fine." Phoenix huffed as she snatched the watch out of Ladybug's hand and walked over to the pink-haired girl.

Chat leaned over to Ladybug. "What'd she do when I kinda died?"

Ladybug laughed. "She vowed to tear Timebreaker apart limb-by-limb."

Chat only laughed. "That's my girl."

"She's seriously your girlfriend?" Ladybug asked in surprise and excitement.

"Yes." Phoenix said as she walked back to the two. "Yes, I am."

Chat grinned triumphantly.

Phoenix hit him on the arm. "Ow, I just came back to life!"

"Don't die on me again."

* * *

Allison stood in Adrien's room, gazing out of his window.

Adrien sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe."

Allison turned her head to him and smiled, kissing him briefly before facing back towards the window.

"So Ladybug told me a little something about what you did to Timebreaker."

"I might've thrown her around and vowed to destroy her once or twice." Allison giggled as she turned around in his arms.

"That's my girl." Adrien laughed, kissing her nose.

Allison only smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Please, don't die on me anymore." Allison whispered. "I don't think I can handle it."

Adrien smiled. "Never, I promise."

Allison smiled at the blonde as he leaned down and sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **BTW, If I get like four more reviews before tomorrow (aka if my total reviews turn 30) from different people, I'll post the update sooner.**

 **So review if you want the next chapter, cause I already have the next two chapters up and ready :)**

 **The life of a vigilante is hard.**

 **You got to make sacrifices.**

 **Allison refuses to have Adrien as one of those.**

 **This is soooo**

 **EEEEEP!**

 **Anyways, see ya tomorrow.**

 **Next Chapter: My original episode (wink, wink) (It's a MUSICAL IM SO EXCITED)**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	8. Cosette, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Cosette, Part 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her. Also, as this chapter would be based on the 2012 movie, Les Miserables, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that I am not associated with it. If I was, Eddie Redmayne would be married to me instead.

* * *

If you see something that looks like _this_ _,_ it means that whoever the character was, they were thinking. It's be stated.

If it looks like **_this_** , they were singing... or sing-talking. (Their initials would be stated at the side to be clear.)

* * *

Marinette stood behind Adrien with a small smile, sifting through the script in her hand from time-to-time.

Adrien sat in the director's chair, softly smiling at Allison.

Allison leaned on a pillar in the stage with a small frown.

Allison opened her mouth, the words flowing out of her mouth in a soft melody.

 ** _AM: Cosette, now I remember._**

Marinette's eyes shifted to Adrien, as he stood at the sides and staring at the sidewalk.

On the sidewalks was where Chloe Bourgeois stood, acting as if she was giving a beggar a coin.

Marinette sighed as Chloe made a face as she touched Nathaniel's hand while giving him the coin.

Her eyes shifted back to Allison, who's eyes were glued to Chloe.

 ** _AM: Cosette, how can it be?_**

Chloe looked at Adrien and blinked flirtily.

Marinette groaned.

"That's not how Cosette is supposed to act." Alya whispered to Marinette, who threw her arms up in exasperation.

 _ **AM: We were children together.**_

Adrien started to take a few steps closer to Chloe, who started to strut away.

 ** _AM: Now, what's become of me?_**

He ran over to Allison and pulled her over, his eyes trained on Chloe.

 ** _AA: Eponine, who was that girl?_**

Allison scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 ** _AM: Some bourgeois, two-penny thing._**

At this, Chloe's eyes snapped to Allison with a glare.

 ** _AA: Eponine, find her for me._**

Allison's eyes turned mischievous as she faced Adrien.

 ** _AM: What will you give me?_**

 ** _AA: Anything._**

Allison shook her head, looking back at Chloe.

 ** _AM: Got you all excited now, but god knows what you see in her._**

She turned back to Adrien with a small smile.

He reached for his pocket and Allison frowned.

 ** _AM: No. I don't want your money, sir._**

Just as Allison started to walk away, Chloe let out a small laugh.

Allison glared at her.

"Take his money! You could use it to buy soap and water for that dirt all over your face!" Chloe said.

"Have you ever heard of theatrical make-up? Are you aware of the fact that Eponine was a poor french girl, Chloe?" Allison growled annoyed. "This has been the third time you interrupted."

Adrien sighed. "Let's just take a break, guys."

Allison huffed and walked over to Adrien,and crossing her arms.

"She's driving me insane." Adrien groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah?" Allison huffed. "Try ignoring her rude stare when I sing 'bourgeois, two-penny thing.'"

Adrien smiled a little, grabbing her hand. "I know it's tough, but it's just for this project."

"I know." Allison groaned, smiling a bit as Adrien subtly kissed her hand. "but why her as Cosette? She can't even act. Better yet, she can't even sing."

"Well, you'd be happy to know that Ms. Bustiere allowed me to replace her." Marinette added as she passed by.

"Really?" Allison called after her as she sprinted to the food table.

"She just announced she'd be Cosette, anyway, so I think we'd be in the position to replace her." Adrien shrugged.

"Oh, all my prayers have finally been answered." Allison sighed.

"All?"

"Well, except this one where you kiss me?"

Adrien looked around.

While everybody was distracted, he leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

Allison smiled as he pulled away.

"Tough that we can't announce this yet." Adrien sighed.

"After the play," Allison giggled. "or else everyone would think Marius replaced Cosette with Eponine."

Adrien shrugged. "I might have a small crush on Eponine."

"Everyone knows I have a crush on Marius."

"That's me!" Adrien smiled cheekily. "I'm going to talk to Chloe now."

"Why?"

"Alya said that Marinette thought Chloe wouldn't react that violently if it was me."

"Good luck!" Allison said, kissing his cheek and running over to Marinette and Alya.

* * *

Allison was playing around with the actor for Gavroche (a cute little boy, from the school's elementary theatre department.)

He was holding a prop gun and making gun noises while Allison ran around.

"Gavroche! He's gone mad, that boy! Somebody, help!" Allison screamed, speaking in Eponine's slight french accent.

He giggled.

"What?" Chloe's screeched echoed around the room.

"Chloe," Adrien sighed.

"Who'd you replace me with, then?" Chloe huffed. "No one's better than me!"

"Maxine Hansen." Allison piped, pointing at the said girl.

The blonde was a girl who came from another class, but she was the best Cosette Allison could think of.

The blonde looked over at Allison.

"I'm just a prod."

"But I heard you singing In My Life yesterday with Kim." Allison smirked.

Kim smiled as Allison faced Adrien once more.

"He needed to practice, but he needed a Cosette because it's a duet between Valjean and Cosette. She was willing and a great singer."

"Can you sing for us?" Adrien asked.

Chloe glared at Maxine who let out a small smile before singing.

 ** _MH: In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence, the sigh of a faraway song._**

Maxine looked at Allison who smiled in encouragement.

 ** _MH: And it sings, of a world that I long to see. out of reach, just a whisper away waiting for me._**

Chloe's face darkened.

"She can't even reach the high parts!"

Chloe, then, proceeded to sing... and failing.

"Go on, do the high parts."

 ** _MH: Does he know I'm alive, Do I know if he's real? Does he hear what I say? Does he feel what I feel?_**

The was a short moment of silence and anticipation as Adrien faced Allison.

"Babe, you can teach her the placements for all the scenes on short notice, right?"

Allison nodded happily.

As she started to escort Maxine out, Chloe stomped over.

"You think just because Adrien said you're the new Cosette means that you're a huge break-out star? That Adrien has a crush on you?" Chloe scoffed. "Newsflash: he doesn't. I'm his girlfriend."

"The dude literally just assisted in kicking you out of the play, he totally wouldn't do that to his girlfriend." Nino said.

"Shut up."

"He just called Allison babe." Alya inputted, making Chloe snarl.

"I'm his girlfriend!" She hissed. "Now, Maxine, your role here doesn't change anything. You're just a loser who leeched onto Allison, who's leeching on Adrien. Adrien still doesn't like you, and nobody will!"

"I think that's enough, Bourgeois." Allison growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chloe challenged.

"Well, if you don't shut up in three seconds I will burn each and every designer bag you own."

Chloe glared at the girl and huffed, stomping away.

"Maxine-"

"I can bring myself to the dressing room, thanks Ally." Maxine muttered before walking past.

Allison looked over at Adrien, who frowned.

* * *

Allison sat at Adrien's director chair, reviewing the script before frowning.

"Why do we even have a script? This is a musical." Allison laughed.

Marinette shrugged.

Before the conversation could go on, the dressing room doors busted open.

Before them was Maxine, completely akumatized.

"That corset looks uncomfortable." Adrien whispered over to Allison who frowned.

"How many villains have we dealt with that are caused by Chloe?" Allison groaned back.

"Behold!" The villain said. "I am Cosette! From this day forth you will act like your characters, and I will forevermore rule over the entire Paris 1832!"

"She's turning us into Les Miserables." Adrien said in realization.

"Hey, as long as your Marius, I'm fine with it." Allison shrugged.

Adrien shot her a look. "You die."

"Oh, right."

Allison looked back at the villain who pointed at Kim.

Green lights traveled from her finger to Kim's chest.

Kim looked back at her.

 **Kim:** ** _Cosette,_** _we're on the way to Paris!_

Maxine just gave him a grin and sung back.

 ** _MH: Yes, father._**

Maxine let out a small sigh.

"She literally turns everyone into Les Miserables characters?"

She faced Allison and Adrien.

"I need my Eponine and Marius!"

"Yeah, no." Allison rolled her eyes.

Adrien grasped her wrist and pulled her inside a dressing room and locking the door.

"Find an opening, I'll hold her off." Adrien commanded.

Adrien transformed just as Allison opened the back window.

Before Allison could say another word to Adrien, Cosette burst into the room.

"Where is Adrien?" She screeched. "Where's my Marius?"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Leave her alone."

"I need my Eponine." Maxine said, sizing Chat Noir up. "You make a fine Marius, though."

"What?" Chat inquired incerdulously.

Maxine pointed at him, but before the green lights can touch him, Allison jumped infront.

"Allison!" Chat screamed, turning her around.

 ** _AM: Pardon me, Monsieur. Have you seen Marius Pontmercy, Monsieur?_**

"Allison, I-"

 ** _AM: Pardon me, Monsieur. Who's Allison, Monsieur? My name is Eponine._**

"No, you're Allison Martin!"

 ** _AM: Is she a victim of war, Monsieur? I apologize, Monsieur. I must be going, Monsieur. Marius to find, Monsieur._**

"Wait!"

Allison shot him a small, apologetic smile.

 ** _AM: Thank you for your help, Monsieur. I hope you find your girl, Monsieur. Farewell and best wishes, I hope, to you and your lost love, Monsieur._**

With a small bow, Allison marched away, singing for Marius.

Adrien can only stare at her as she slowly turned into a singing French girl from 1832.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this**

 **I did make my own episode.**

 **yES IT'S A MUSICAL.**

 **YES ITS LES MISERABLES.**

 **Yes, I may be addicted.**

 **Yes, I do not care.**

 **Sorry if it doesn't suit your tastes though :(**

 **The next chapter is cringey.**

 **Every person in the world will cringe.**

 **(Hint: Rain and Flowers)**

 **WHOEVER GUESSES GETS A SHOUTOUT**

 **Next up: Cosette, Part 2**

 **Follow, Fave and Review!**


	9. Cosette, Part 2

**Chapter 8: Cosette, Part 2**

 **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her. Also, as this chapter would be based on the 2012 movie, Les Miserables, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that I am not associated with it. If I was, Eddie Redmayne would be married to me instead.

* * *

If you see something that looks like _this_ _,_ it means that whoever the character was, they were thinking. It's be stated.

If it looks like **_this_** , they were singing... or sing-talking. (Their initials would be stated at the side to be clear.)

* * *

Chat Noir barely held himself together as he walked towards Ladybug, who looked at him in confusion.

"Where's Phoenix?"

"Hit by the beam, like the rest of the people around."

Ladybug shot him a sympathetic glance as he looked at Allison, who bit her lip and questioned everyone she ran past.

 ** _AM: Excuse me, monsieur! Have you seen Marius, monsieur?_**

"She's looking for Marius." Ladybug said. "That means she's looking for Adrien."

"I kept him somewhere safe." Chat Noir said grimly. "Cosette was looking for her Marius."

"Then we need to find Cosette."

* * *

Cosette walked around with a strangely proud face.

She kept on zapping random people, turning them to different types of 1832 French People.

Elites, Revolutionaries, Students, everyone.

She was also delighted by Allison Martin, the girl who snatched the heart of the boy she loved.

 _Not anymore,_ she thought with a laugh.

"Once I find Adrien, my Marius, Allison Martin shall be no more than a useless Eponine." Cosette muttered to herself.

Allison walked around, and stopping in the middle of the crowd with a sigh.

"Goodness, where on earth is he?"

Cosette turned around and raised an eyebrow at Allison.

"Who?"

 ** _AM: Sorry to disturb you, ma'am. I mean you no harm, but have you seen my Marius?_**

Cosette looked enraged.

 ** _Cosette: Your Marius? What does he look like?_**

 ** _AM: Fairly tall, Mademoiselle. Eyes, warm and bright, the color of the forest. His hair as radiant as the sun. His smile lights up my whole day. He's been gone, though, for a while._**

Before Cosette could answer, her eyes drifted to Chat Noir who looked ready to melt at Allison's words.

Ladybug landed next to Cosette and attacked her.

Allison's eyes widened as Chat Noir appeared and pulled her away gently.

"Just go. Marius'll be at the barricades."

"How can I trust you, Monsieur?"

"Just do."

Allison looked at him and started to walk to the barricades.

"Where are the barricades?" Chat whispered under his breath and shook his head as he walked closer to Ladybug. "What do we do?"

"Where's the akuma?" Ladybug huffed as she held Cosette to the ground.

Cosette giggled. "You'll never find it!"

Chat cursed as they heard a faint song.

 ** _A lot of people: Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men?_**

"Oh no." Ladybug said.

"It's the revolution." Chat groaned as he glared at Cosette. "I'm getting my girlfriend back, even if you try to stop me."

Cosette only grinned as the revolution appeared behind Cosette.

"You see," Cosette started. "aside from making my dreams come true, they also heed my every order."

Chat Noir and Ladybug froze in their places as the revolution pointed their guns at the two.

Allison ran forward, pushing Ivan out of the way.

"Enjorlas, stop!"

 ** _Ivan-Enjorlas: Eponine, go back to behind the barricades and wait for Marius._**

"Wait, no," Allison said.

 ** _Ivan: Eponine, do as I say. Marius entrusted you to me._**

 ** _AM: Enjorlas, I know these people, I beg you. Don't harm the Monsieur and the Mademoiselle._**

 ** _Ivan: They're hurting Marius' love. That's the only reason you don't want them hurt!_**

 ** _AM: Enjorlas, I-_**

Before Allison could utter another word, she was dragged to the back of the revoution and back to the barricades.

* * *

Chat and Ladybug managed to escape the revolution and the triumphant Cosette.

"What could be her akumatized object?" Ladybug muttered.

"Her locket!"

Ladybug turned around and looked at Chat Noir in confusion.

"When she went into the dressing room to sulk after Chloe fought with her," Cat explained. "she was clutching on her locket."

"Of course." Ladybug realized. "She released her frustrations on that locket, so that must've been the akumatized object.

"I'll check on Adrien and others, you go on." Chat suggested, desperate to see Allison.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. "Just do it fast."

* * *

Adrien was surprised to find himself on top of the barricade, taking on the full role of Marius.

He had to blend in, anyway.

The rain poured heavily on him as he held onto a torch nervously.

 ** _AA: I'll blow this barricade!_**

The soldiers shouted protests.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He was surprised to see Allison appear behind him, and a bang of a gun was heard.

He glanced up to see Ladybug looking at him and beside him with wide eyes.

He slowly set the torch down to the gunpowder before Ivan and the others dragged him away.

Ladybug landed to him.

"Adrien!" Ladybug called.

"Not now, Ladybug." Adrien replied hastily, running over to Allison who bit her lip.

She gave him a note, breathing heavily.

"Here's a letter from Cosette, I kept it from you." Allison said. "I'm sorry."

Adrien threw the letter away and panicked over Allison's gunshot wound.

Allison only smiled at him.

Ladybug started to sob, for she knew what was about to happen to her best friend.

 **AM: Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius.** **_I don't feel any pain._**

Adrien looked at her in disbelief.

 ** _AM: A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._**

Allison took his hand and put it against her cheek.

 ** _AM: Your here, and that's all I need to know._**

Ladybug held a hand to her mouth as Adrien started to sob.

 ** _AM: That you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close..._**

Allison's voice was starting to fade as she slowly closed her eyes.

 ** _AM: and rain will make the flower grow._**

Adrien shook her in his arms as he smiled over at her, rain soaking the both of them.

 ** _AA: You will live, 'Ponine. Dear God above, if I could close your wounds with words of love._**

Allison gave him a weak laugh and closed her eyes.

 ** _AM: Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, Comfort me._**

Allison opened her eyes and smiled over at him one last time.

 ** _AM: Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius._**

Adrien stuttered over the next lines, trying to keep up without breaking down.

 ** _AN &AA: I/You Don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me/you now._**

He smiled sadly and pulled her closer.

 ** _AA: I'm here._**

 ** _AM: That's all I need to know._**

Adrien stroked Allison's face.

 ** _AM: And you will keep me safe,_**

 ** _AA: And I will stay with you,_**

 ** _AM: And you will keep me close._**

 ** _AA: Until you are sleeping._**

Allison, once again, started to close her eyes.

 ** _AM: And rain._**

 ** _AA: And rain._**

 ** _AM: Will make the flowers._**

 ** _AA: Will make the flowers._**

Allison closed her eyes and went limp as Adrien touched their foreheads together.

Adrien kissed her forehead.

"Grow."

* * *

Adrien ran away after Ivan and the others took Allison's body.

Ladybug would've followed him if she didn't spot Cosette smirking over Allison's death.

"You just killed someone." Ladybug growled over at Cosette.

"I'm killing her." Chat suddenly said, appearing behind Cosette with blazing eyes.

"You are just like Phoenix."

"Phoenix? Phoenix got killed a few minutes ago during..." Chat stopped, afraid of revealing her identity. "before the barricades, during the riots."

Ladybug's eyes widened in horror and she swerved her head to Cosette.

"This has to stop."

"Never."

"Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug shot her yoyo to the sky, surprised when all it gave her was a slingshot.

"A slingshot?"

"Shoot her in the back of the head." Chat said gruffly.

Ladybug shot him a look as she surveyed her surroundings, finding out that he was right.

"Cosette's frail and fragile, anyway." Chat said as he gave Ladybug a stray rock.

Ladybug shot the rock over to Cosette, hitting her perfectly.

"Quite ironic how the most destructive villain we've ever faced turned out to be one of the easiest to defeat."

"She attacked us on emotion." Chat said as he walked forward and roughly yanked the necklace off Cosette's neck. "I will never erase the sight of my girlfriend getting shot in my head."

Cosette yelped as Chat smashed his heel onto her locket, releasing the akuma.

Ladybug de-evilized and restored everything.

Chat immediately bid his goodbyes, saying that he needed to find Phoenix.

Ladybug just let him, giving the locket to Maxine wordlessly before swinign away to detransform.

* * *

Allison sat up, rubbing her forehead. "What just happened?"

"Ally!"

Allison turned around, grinning at Adrien who was running towards her.

She slowly stood up.

"Hey, Aids-"

Allison was shocked when Adrien immediately seized her face and crashed his lips on hers.

She immediately responded, but pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just-" Adrien shook his head. "You were Eponine and you were shot in front of me, for me. I-"

"I'm here." Allison shushed Adrien, pressing a small kiss on his lips.

"Just..." Adrien started. "Don't die on me anymore, alright?"

"That's my line."

A lot of her classmates flooded around her as well, asking her if she was fine.

She just gave a small nod, cuddling close to Adrien who refused to let go of her.

Marinette walked over to her. "So, you and him?"

"Yeah." Allison laughed silently. "Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's not okay for Chloe, though."

The three teens faced the blonde who stomped away.

"I gotta check on Alya." Marinette said, hugging Allison and walking away.

Allison leaned back on Adrien with a small contented hum.

Adrien kissed the top of her head with a small smile.

"Never leave me, Phoenix."

"I promise, Chat."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I have no idea what I just wrote.**

 **This is so weird.**

 **Don't expect Original Chapters ever again.**

 **I lack sleep.**

 **Anyway, I'm currently making a Harry Potter series.**

 **I immediately updated this because... well, early apology?**

 **This being said, I may not update again (for this story) for about 2-3 weeks.**

 **The Christmas Episode will be updated on Christmas Day (Philippine Time, Christmas Eve on US Time)**

 **Thanks and Bye 3**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A Special Christmas**

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	10. A Special Christmas

**Chapter 10: A Special Christmas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

Same rules as Cosette apply, since this episode is a Musical Episode.

If you see something that looks like _this_ _,_ it means that whoever the character was, they were thinking. It's be stated.

If it looks like **_this_** , they were singing... or sing-talking. (Their initials would be stated at the side to be clear.)

* * *

Allison stepped out of the plane with a small smile, running a hand through her hair.

Henry walked out beside her, patting her back. "Let's go home, so you can surprise your boyfriend."

Allison laughed, shaking her head and pulling her leather jacket closer to her body.

"Gotta say, LA Fashion does not suit well with Paris' Winter." Allison snorted.

"Because who in her right mind would go out in snow in only a leather jacket and boots." Henry snorted and shoved her forward.

Allison rolled her eyes as Henry haled a cab.

"Why can't you just walk home?" Allison asked. "It's like two streets away."

"Because I'm too lazy." Henry retorted, entering the car. "Now, go to you boyfriend."

Allison laughed as the cab drove away.

Efa poked out from inside her jacket.

"LA's fun, Ally!" Efa giggled. "When do we go back?"

"Next summer." Allison grinned. "I might try dragging Adrien along."

Efa let out a little giggle before going back inside Allison's jacket.

Allison exited the airport and started to walk to Adrien's, fumbling with her passport.

Her phone rang, and it poked out of her pocket due to Efa pushing it.

Allison giggled as she answered. "Hello?"

"Allison?"

"Oh, hi Natalie." Allison smiled, hearing the voice of the Agreste's secretary. "Happy Christmas!"

"You, too." She replied. "Listen, I know you're in America right now, but there's a problem with Adrien."

Allison stopped walking, bumping into Henry.

Henry turned around and glared, before stopping at her worried face.

"What's wrong with Adrien?" Allison asked nervously.

"He's missing." Natalie confessed. "We went to his room and found the window open, and him gone."

Allison shook her head. _Must've went Chat Noir._

"Was there any reason on why he could've done this?" Allison asked as she looked around the streets.

"He was upset at his father," Natalie replied. "something about not spending holidays with him."

"I'm actually in Paris." Allison revealed. "would've surprised Adrien. I'll try to look for him."

Natalie let out a hum of agreement. "Keep in touch, Allison. If there's anyone he would listen to, It'd be you."

"Of course." Allison replied. "Stay safe, bye."

As she hung up the phone, she sighed

"He ran away again." She said to Efa who poked her head out of Allison's jacket.

"I'd be happy to help." Efa said.

"Thank you." Allison smiled. "Efa, let's fly."

* * *

Phoenix flew around Paris for a while, finally landing in central park.

"Efa, let's land." She said grimly.

Efa bounced out of her pendant, shivering slightly.

"Sorry, honey." Allison smiled sadly, wrapping Efa in her handkerchief and giving her some spare chocolate she found in her pocket.

Efa gave her a light smile and hid inside her jacket.

Allison continued walking around, freezing at the sight of Ladybug in the middle of the park.

 ** _L: The only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien._**

Allison was about to step away and leave her be, but what she heard next made her freeze in place.

 ** _L: It's a good thing I'm here. I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love._**

Allison's jaw dropped open in suprise as she ran to the post where Adrien's poster was supposed to be.

 ** _L: And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight. You're the boy that I secretly love._**

Allison kept on staring as Ladybug twirled around the park, unaware of the eyes watching her every move.

 ** _L: If you never know what's true, I'll be there for you. You're the boy that I secretly love._**

She turned her back on the post.

 ** _L: But what would you do, if you knew what's true?_**

She turned back and looked at the broken post.

 ** _L: That's why I so secretly love you._**

"Woah." Allison said just as Ladybug finished her last note.

Ladybug screeched, taking a few steps back in surprise.

"All-Alli-son. Allison. Martin. Hi." Ladybug smiled nervously.

Allison shot her an amused smile. "Hey."

"What are you? doing? here? in Paris?"

"I was here to surprise Adrien." Allison laughed. "but he went missing, and I'm looking for him, and I see you secretly love him?"

Ladybug burst out into nervous laughter. "What? No? That's ridiculous-Are you angry?"

Allison shook her head. "It's fine. I understand, he's a celebrity."

"So are you," Ladybug said. "and he's so lucky to have such an understanding girl."

Allison shook her head with a smile.

"Now," Ladybug said, changing the topic. "who would be akumatized on a Christmas evening?"

"Akumatized?" Allison asked. "Someone's been akumatized?"

"I think so," Ladybug nodded. "Why else would Adrien be out of his house so suddenly on Christmas?"

Allison snorted. _I can think of a few reasons._

Ladybug faced her. "Be careful on your search."

At Allison's nod, she threw her yoyo and swung somewhere else.

Efa poked her head out of Allison's jacket. "Why was she singing?"

Allison giggled, shrugging as she continued walking.

* * *

Allison rounded on a corner and sighed in relief as she saw Adrien walking.

He was in his normal clothes and he was wearing a Christmas cap, but he looked cold.

"Adrien!" She called out, running as she saw him.

"Allison!" He smiled, opening his arms.

Allison wrapped her arms around him as soon as she got close.

"Adrien, we were all so worried." Allison huffed as she pulled away. "Where were you?"

"I needed to cool off." Adrien smiled apologetically. "I was pretty frustrated at my dad."

"You had a bit to much cooling off." Allison muttered as she held his hands. "You're so cold."

"I'm fine." He smiled as he laid a kiss on her lips.

Allison smiled as she kissed back.

He pulled away and swung an arm around Allison. "I got to find Plagg something to eat first, though."

"I have a few more of Efa's chocolate," Allison said. "and he can stay with Efa. My jacket's kinda cozy."

Plagg shot out of Adrien's hat and into Allison's jacket.

Adrien let out a small laugh, kissing Allison's temple as they walked.

"Why are you here, anyway?" He asked. "I thought you were visiting your family in America."

"I wanted to come here for a short while." Allison said. "A surprise for you, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." He smiled, kissing her lips once more. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Allison laughed.

"Hohoho!"

The couple looked in front of them.

Adrien started smiling widely at Santa Claus

He, however, started frowning when kids around Santa started to insult him and his gifts.

The kids pulled on Santa's beard and throwing snowballs at the man.

"Hey!" Allison said as she ran forward with a glare, followed by Adrien. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with you?" Adrien huffed at the kids, helping Santa up. "Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?"

The kids immediately stopped, embarrassed by the fact that they're being reprimanded by two celebrities.

"The young man's absolutely right, kids. Say sorry, right now." The kid's father demanded.

They apologized and ran away.

Allison rolled her eyes and picked up the fallen Santa hat, and giving it to the man. "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Don't worry, the two of you. I'm a tough old Santa."

"Still, it isn't right for them to do that." Allison said.

Adrien smiled over at Allison and put a hand on the small of her back.

"Now, what are you two doing out here at this time of night? Are you lost?" He asked, facing them with a teasing smile. "A small lover's stroll, perhaps?"

"You could say that." Allison giggled, looking over at Adrien, who gave her a playful glare.

Santa pulled out a big red blanket and draped it over Adrien. "You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather, young man."

Adrien smiled widely.

"Would the two of you like some hot chocolate?" Santa asked as she rummaged around his sleigh. "I've got some left."

Plagg poked out of Allison's jacket, giving Adrien a stern look.

"Well, we'd love some, sir." Allison laughed. "but do you have a slice of Camembert?"

"Well, you're in luck." Santa said, pulling out a sandwich. "I've still got some sandwich left over. One of the smelliest cheese I could come across."

He gave Allison a slice of Camembert, then turned around once more.

"That smells perfect." Allison said, grimacing at the smell of the cheese.

Allison shoved the slice over to Plagg, who ate the slice in one bite.

Santa, then, proceeded to invite Allison and Adrien over to ride in his sleigh.

They both received cups of hot chocolate.

While Adrien conversed with Santa, Allison called Natalie.

"Natalie, hey. It's Allison." Allison said to the phone. "I found Adrien, we're on our way home."

"I'll inform Mr. Agreste." Natalie said, sighing in relief. "I'll see the two of you soon."

The call ended, and Allison would've hid her phone if it wasn't for her hearing over Adrien and Santa's conversation.

"And this girl?"

"One of the best things that happened to me, sir." Adrien said, and Allison could feel his eyes on her.

At this, Allison closed her eyes and hummed, still pretending to be talking to her phone.

"Don't loose her, son." Santa said. "Seems like a great girl."

"She is." Adrien agreed. "I hope she would've met my mom."

Allison's heart melted as she pretended to hang up her phone, smiling over at Adrien.

Adrien smiled back at her.

"Well, Adrien, your father must be wondering where you are." Santa said.

"I doubt he is." Adrien said.

"He probably is." Allison butted in.

"I suppose."

Santa brightened up. "I'll take you there on my sleigh."

He jumped over the barrier and proceeded to take the reigns.

He put his cap back on, but stopped when it went limp on his head due to the melting snow.

Adrien laughed, slinging an arm over Allison.

He looked over at Allison with a questioning look, rightening up at her nod.

"Here, put this on." Adrien smiled, taking off his cap. "A friend gave it to me, she'd want you to have it."

"A present? For me?" Santa said in surprise.

"Well," Allison smiled. "everyone deserves a Christmas Present."

"Thank you." He smiled, putting on the cap.

He started to make the sleigh go, and with one last look at Adrien's smile and Allison's grin, they were off.

* * *

"Where would you be spending this Christmas?" Adrien said to Allison as she cuddled into him.

"I was hoping to spend it at yours," Allison said, looking up at him. "if it's okay."

"It's perfect." Adrien smiled widely, pecking her lips.

He looked over at Santa. "How about you, sir? Where would you be spending Christmas?"

"I have the whole of Paris. The whole world, even!"

Adrien sighed. "All by yourself, huh?"

Santa didn't reply.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Adrien said, putting down his cup of hot chocolate. "Take me back home, and have Christmas with us! We need you to get the Christmas spirit back into our home."

Allison looked at shocked eyes.

Her heart melted at Adrien's sincere smile. _Can this boy get anymore perfect?_

"Alright, then. but I can't stay for too long." Santa replied happily. "You do know Santa's very busy at Christmas time."

Adrien shot him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Once they reached the Agreste mansion, Adrien ran over to the doorbell.

A camera appeared, focusing on Adrien's face.

"Adrien, is that you?" Mr. Agreste's voice rasped out from the intercom. "Where's Allison?"

"Right here, Mr. Agreste." Allison replied, appearing beside Adrien.

The camera focused on Santa, who stood behind them. "and, who are you?

"Me? I'm Santa Claus!"

"And I'm the Easter Bunny." Mr. Agreste laughed sarcastically. "You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you!"

Adrien looked annoyed as he forced the camera back to his face.

"No." Adrien said. "You're wrong, father!"

"No, he's not!" Ladybug said, appearing behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Allison muttered.

"Your father's got the right idea." Ladybug said, determined. "He's a supervillain under Hawkmoth's control."

"Oh my God." Allison groaned.

"What?" Adrien asked, wide-eyed in disbelief at Ladybug.

"You're all totally crazy!" Santa shouted as he ran towards his sleigh.

"Santa, wait!" Allison shouted, but Ladybug shot her yoyo towards him.

"Ladybug, stop!" Adrien called in panic. "That man hasn't been akumatized!"

"I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me."

"No, you don't." Allison replied. "He's not akumatized."

"Yes, he is." Ladybug replied, flinching when he heard the sleigh leave.

She faced the two again. "You're safe now, go on home."

Before any of them could do anything else, she shot her yoyo and chased after the sleigh.

"Plagg-"

"Adrien, Allison."

Allison and Adrien turned around to see Natalie and his bodyguard.

Adrien growled, grasping Allison's wrist and dragging her inside.

"Where are you going, Adrien?"

"To my room, of course." Adrien muttered. "My father isn't celebrating Christmas."

"Of course he is, Adrien." Natalie said. "Your father came to see you, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him you're waiting for him."

The bodyguard went over to them, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Just to make sure you stay in your room this time."

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed, Allison curled up beside him.

He ran his hand on Allison's hair.

Allison's head was buried in his chest as his eyes focused on the falling snow outside his window.

"He's really going to celebrate Christmas with me this year?" Adrien muttered.

"Of course, he is." Allison said, raising her head. "He's not as heartless as you think he is."

Adrien gave her a small smile. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Allison gave him a small smile, leaning in and pressing her lips on his.

Adrien put his hand on her face, maneuvering himself on top of her.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Allison."

"I love you, too."

Adrien leaned down and kissed Allison once again.

Allison reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

Then, there was a loud bang.

Adrien turned around in surprise, staying still on top of Allison and caging her in.

"Santa Claus?" Allison asked, trying to get a good look.

He looked more like the grinch, with his green skin.

He had pointy teeth, which showed when he smiled maliciously.

"Not exactly." He replied as he leaned in to the couple with a small smile.

Adrien pulled Allison closer as he sat the both of them up in his bed.

 ** _Santa: I am Santa Claws. I'm a rebel with a cause._**

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Is he... dabbing?"

"I think so." Adrien said in confusion. "Why is he singing?"

"Why is everyone singing tonight?" Allison muttered under hear breath.

 ** _Santa: I'll punish and I'll give you a fright._**

Santa reached inside his sleigh and pulled out a red gift.

 ** _Santa: Have a horrible Christmas night!_**

He tossed the gift over to Adrien's bodyguard, which dissolved into a lot of spiders which crawled around.

Adrien pushed Allison away from his bed, following as he backed her away.

Adrien's bodyguard ran to a corner.

Adrien's grip tightened on Allison's waist as she looked up at Santa.

"I'll do you two no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt!" Santa smiled. "You two gave me a present, and that I won't forget."

Allison looked up at his Santa hat, pursing her lips.

"In fact, I'll avenge the both of you." Santa said, determined as he stirred the reindeer away. "I'll avenge us three!"

Adrien's jaw was slacked open as Santa drove out of his room.

"This will be the Christmas of Revenge!"

Allison and Adrien looked at each other, then to Adrien's bodyguard who ran out of Adrien's room.

"Plagg, claws out!"

While Adrien transformed, Allison stared at the spot where Santa was.

"Why was he dabbing?" Allison blinked over at Adrien, who stood in his Chat Noir suit.

"Allison, just transform."

"Efa, let's fly!"

* * *

"So cold." Phoenix huffed as she flew over to Ladybug who was running on a roof.

"It's just the two of us, Santa Claws." Ladybug was muttering.

"Three." Phoenix waved as she flew beside Ladybug.

"Four of us, milady." Chat chuckled as he appeared, running beside Ladybug.

"Chat Noir? Phoenix? Where were you?" Ladybug asked, facing Chat Noir. "What happened to Adrien?"

"It's a long story. Cats have their secrets, too, you know?"

Ladybug nodded, shooting her yoyo towards Santa's sleigh.

Chat followed suit as he launched himself over with his stick.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes and flew over.

The three of them landed on the sleigh's back seat with glares on their faces.

"Who's gonna deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?" Chat asked in a monotone voice.

"There are no more presents!" Santa Claws growled. "No more spirit of Christmas!"

Santa Claws pulled out a present, throwing it over. "You should've been good!"

The present hit Chat Noir, who flailed and hit Ladybug and the both of them fell.

"I've been good all year round!" Chat called out as Ladybug simply screamed.

"Why is it always him?" Phoenix huffed as she launched herself off of the sleigh and swooped over to save Chat and Ladybug.

Ladybug held on to Phoenix's arm while Chat attached himself to her waist.

"You're too attached to your girlfriend." Ladybug rolled her eyes as she shot her yoyo to the back of Santa's sleigh.

"How about a nice little sleigh ride, my little wretched elves?" Santa asked, smirking.

Ladybug's grip tightened on Phoenix's arm just as Chat and Phoenix tightened their hold on each other.

"Here we go." Phoenix gulped.

The sleigh started to zoom every which way, in various directions and multiple loops.

They screamed even more when Santa started to throw exploding presents at them.

"I'll try to stop the sleigh." Ladybug said. "Phoenix stay put incase one of us falls. Chat, deal with Santa Claws."

The two nodded and Phoenix flew over to drop Chat.

"Wait, drop me from a few feet above." Chat said.

"Why?"

"Surprise attack."

"If this fails, I swear." Phoenix huffed and flew up a few more feet.

She dropped him and he screamed, holding his stick above his head.

He slammed the stick down on Santa, but he was deflected with a present, which turned out to be a sword.

"Oh no." Phoenix started to zoom down as Chat deflected Santa's hits.

The sleigh lurched when Ladybug landed on one of the reindeers.

Santa was about to fall, but Chat held onto his wrist.

Phoenix landed on the sleigh and held onto Santa's wrist, helping him up.

"Thank you!" Santa said and threw Chat off the sleigh.

"Everytime!" Phoenix said and jumped off after him.

Ladybug jumped after the two of them, holding their wrists and shooting towards a nearby lamp post to soften their fall.

This only made them loose their control and soar over to an open apartment, which turned out to be Alya's.

The three of them rolled around the floor until they finally stopped.

Phoenix lay down at the bottom of the heap, her back on the ground.

Chat's face was smushed on hers, Ladybug sitting on top of him in a daze.

"Chat and Phoenix are kissing!" Alya's sister screeched.

"What?" Ladybug snapped out of her daze, looking over her two allies. "Oh, they do that all the time."

Chat slowly rolled off of Phoenix. "We never did it in front of you."

"Yes, you do." Ladybug replied.

"Yes, we do." Phoenix agreed.

Chat huffed.

"Anything you'd three like to say for the Ladyblog?" Alya said excitedly videoing them.

"It's not at all what it looks like!" Ladybug says.

"Yeah, we're not just swinging around because we're bored." Phoenix says, suddenly thinking about their patrol nights where the three of them have "superhero tag". "Yeah, we never do that."

"I'm dating Phoenix." Chat says smugly.

"I think they've gathered that." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

The sleigh rushed past the window, and Chat rushed out the window.

"I hope you know that I'm not catching you again if you fall." Phoenix said.

"I'd prefer you not doing that." Chat said, winking at her. "Contrary to popular belief, falling for you is a dream."

Alya squealed and Phoenix groaned.

Ladybug chuckled and looked out the window. "We've got to do something else."

She used her Lucky Charm, and it only gave her a box.

"I hope it's not telling us to move to another city." Phoenix said.

"I'd like to move to another place with you." Chat said, slinging an arm around her waist. "Maybe London?"

"I'm not leaving my family," Phoenix huffed and shoved him off. "and not in front of the camera!"

"I love you." Chat chuckled as Ladybug surveyed her surroundings.

Phoenix only groaned.

"You two, shush." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?"

As everyone gathered the needed items, Ladybug perked up and put them in a sack.

She scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Chat Noir.

"My Christmas List, go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Meet me back in the Eiffel Tower in a few minutes."

Chat faced Phoenix with a small smile. "Got a Christmas wish?"

"For you to follow what she says for once." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"I've always wished of being your Santa Claus." Chat teased. "Wish granted."

he gave her a quick peck before launching himself off the terrace.

"Oh my god, I'm breaking up with him." Phoenix groaned.

"No, you're not." Ladybug laughed as she shot her yoyo to the Eiffel.

"No, I'm not." Phoenix agreed.

With a laugh and a small wave of farewell, the two superheroes set off for the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Phoenix stood on the ground beside Chat Noir, who stood on the ledge with his arms outstretched.

A few feet away from them was a cut-out of Ladybug with a Christmas hat.

As soon as they saw Santa close to them, Chat let out a small cough, clearing his throat.

He winked over at Phoenix. "Listen to this, babe."

"Oh my god." Allison groaned again.

Santa appeared, seeing the present.

"For me?" He asked, looking over at Chat.

 ** _Chat: Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender._**

Santa looked suprised at this.

 ** _Chat: We fear you have defeated us so we give you our Miraculous._**

He looked over at Phoenix, smiling.

"Your turn."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

With a roll of her eyes, Phoenix smiled up.

 ** _Phoenix: But, beforehand, here is a gift for you._**

She gestured to the massive box.

 ** _Phoenix: Because on Christmas night, you have a right to that, too._**

Chat assisted Phoenix as she climbed up next to him.

 _Phoenix and Chat: Rebel with a cause, you give us so much fright! **We all have the right to a present on Christmas Night!**_

Phoenix smirked as she floated a little bit closer to the sleigh.

"Go on," She urged. "Open it."

Just then, the cut-out of Ladybug was blown down by the wind.

The gift box Santa was holding exploded, and out came Ladybug with a smug smile.

"Merry Christmas!" She giggled, wrapping Santa and the sleigh in her yoyo.

Phoenix swooped over and grabbed Santa's cap, throwing it over to Chat Noir.

Chat summoned his cataclysm and swiped his claw on the cap and threw it back to the air.

It disintegrated, leaving dust particles and an akuma in the air.

"Merry Christmas." Chat smiled over to Ladybug as Phoenix landed next to him.

"Thanks, Kitty." She replied, de-evilizing the akuma.

She threw the box up. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

They landed on the concrete, next to each other.

Chat Noir slung an arm around Phoenix happily, fistbumping with Ladybug.

"Pound it!"

And, everything went back to normal.

* * *

"Adrien, you understand I can't have you disappearing like that." Mr. Agreste huffed to Adrien, who stood beside him.

Allison and Natalie stood a few feet away, waiting for the discussion to finish.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Mr. Agreste muttered, looking at a surprised Adrien.

The doorbell rang.

Adrien looked over at Natalie who picked up the phone.

"It's for you." She said as she hung up.

Adrien ran over, dragging Allison out with him.

They reached the front door, trailed by Natalie.

"I called them, after Allison informed me you were safe a few hours ago." Natalie said. "They were all worried."

The both teens were surprised when the door opened to the faces of all their friends and their friends' families.

Allison smiled over at Alya and Marinette who waved.

Adrien looked over to his father. "Oh, please, father! It's Christmas!"

"Very well." Mr. Agreste nodded. "Come on in."

Everyone of their friends rushed in to hug Adrien.

Marinette and Alya stood beside Allison with open mouths due to the Agreste mansion.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Natalie said to Adrien, who smiled back.

* * *

Everyone sat inside the Agreste mansion, infront of the lengthy dinner table.

Santa sat at the head of the table joyfully.

Adrien sat next to Allison, who admired her boyfriend's geniunely excited face.

 ** _Everyone: Merry Christmas to all._**

Allison turned around, looking at Mrs. Agreste's photo.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Agreste."

Adrien turned as well. "Merry Christmas, mom."

Then, he turned to Allison and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Adrien Agreste."

Allison teased, kissing his nose.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Allison Agreste."

And with that, Adrien pressed a delicate kiss to her lips.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Happy Christms, Folks!**

 **Here is my present of around 4,500 words or something.**

 **See you in a week or two.**

 **I will be focusing on the new Harry Potter fanfic I'm doing for a bit.**

 **Hope you understand.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Stormy Weather**

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	11. Stormy Weather, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her. There is also a reference here (By **_here_** , I mean both Stormy Weather chapters) to two things owned by Disney: Frozen (Elsa is mentioned), and Marvel (A line from the Infinity War trailer). I would like to say that these, I still (unfortunately) do not own.

* * *

Allison sat at a bench a few feet away from Adrien, waiting for him to finish his solo shots.

Her phone rang shrilly, making her sigh and pick it up as she smiled over at Adrien, who glanced at her curiously.

"Hey, what's up?" She hummed into the phone, watching Adrien shift from pose-to-pose.

I'm on my way to Marinette's. Want to come?" Alya asked.

"Can't. Adrien's doing a solo photoshoot right now, so I have to stay in case Vincent calls for a partner shoot." Allison sighs. "Wish I could go."

"Please, we know you couldn't bear being at least three feet away from Adrien for more than five minutes." Alya snorted, causing Allison to laugh back.

Alya suddenly stopped laughing and asked: "Wait— Adrien is having a photoshoot? Can I bring Marinette?"

"Isn't she trying to move on from Adrien or something like that?" Allison laughed, winking over at the said blonde who was pouting over at her direction. "Uh— Adrien Cut-Offs or something, I'm not sure what she calls it."

" _Adrien Cut-Backs_." Alya corrected. "and I'm fetching Marinette and going over to you because seriously she needs a confidence boost and to get used to you and Adrien being all disgusting."

"Shut up."

"We'll be there in a minute!" Alya sung before hanging up the call.

"What was that all about?" Adrien asked as he reached Allison, giving her a quick peck on the lips before laying down on the bench next to her and setting his head on her lap.

"Alya's taking Marinette to here to keep me company during your shoot." Allison replied, running her hand through Adrien's hair.

"Hm," Adrien hummed, opening his green eyes and smiling over at the red-head. "Maybe we can take them to a cafe or ice cream after the photoshoot if they're up to it."

"Sure, why not?" Allison shrugged, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, how long is your break?"

"Five minu—"

"Adrien! Time for photo!"

Adrien rolled over and buried his head on Allison's stomach, groaning as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Agreste, go."

" _No_."

"The sooner you go there, the sooner it's over."

"I'm tired."

"Please?"

" _Fine_." Adrien whined, sitting up and tried fixing his hair.

Allison smiled, standing up and batting Adrien's hands away from his head. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm your girlfriend or your personal assistant."

"I am professional and refuse to date my assistant." Adrien commented, causing Allison to roll her eyes.

She glanced to the side, catching a glimpse of Marinette and Alya. "Mari and Alya are here, now go."

Adrien sighed, kissing her cheek before running back to the photographer and continuing his photoshoot.

Allison ran over to Marinette and Alya, smiling widely. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, girl!" Alya cheered, elbowing Marinette who stared at the blonde boy a few feet away.

Marinette sputtered, blushing when she saw Allison laughing at her. "Hey, how's Adrien?"

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Allison snorted. "He's fine. Tired, but fine."

Marinette smiled, gushing. "Oh, he's so responsible. He's tired but he knows his obligations and duties, and—"

"Okay, slow down." Allison chuckles before bending down to the child next to Marinette. "Who's this?"

The child had her mouth open, pointing over at the red-head in front of her. "You're the girl in the computer."

Allison raised an eyebrow, looking up at Marinette."Have you been watching Adrien's commercials again?"

Marinette blushed and Alya grinned. "Do you seriously want the answer to that?"

Allison turned back to the kid, smiling. "I'm Allison Martin, I'm Marinette's friend."

"I'm Manon!" Manon shouted happily, making Allison laugh as she stood back up.

Allison turned to Adrien, who's head was twisting around frantically.

Their gazes locked, making Adrien's eyes lose their panic and soften.

Allison waved over at him, pointing over at Marinette who was freaking out next to her.

Adrien waved over at her as well, much to Marinette's delight.

Vincent started chastising Adrien over his loss of concentration and waved his camera around, making Adrien sigh and turn back to the photoshoot.

"They're tiring him out." Allison sighed, rubbing her forehead. "If he gets a fever, I swear—"

"He's getting a fever?" Marinette panicked. "Should I make him some soup? What type does he like? Do I get him some pastries? What medicine does he usually take?"

Allison blinked, giving her a delicate and confused smile. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything about him. It's actually him who finds things about me without me knowing, It's creepy."

Marinette and Alya only giggled

* * *

Allison stood in between Marinette and Alya, shaking her head at the encouragements shouted by Vincent.

" _You need to smile like when your mama brings in the spaghetti!"_ He called.

Adrien only glanced over at Allison, his grin getting wider before he looked back at the camera.

Marinette's smile was so wide, her mouth dropped open, prompting Alya to reach out and close it.

Allison giggled, turning over to Manon who was sitting on the ground, bored.

"Hey, Manon." Allison said, bending over next to the girl. "You okay?"

The girl only nodded solemnly, perking up when she saw Mireille on a balloon.

"I want a Mireille balloon." She giggled.

"I can buy you one, but ask Marinette for permission first, okay?" Allison smiled, causing Manon to gasp and start calling Marinette.

"Marinette, Marinette, I want a Mireille balloon? Can I get one? Can I?" Manon asked, getting more irritated by the second. " _Marinette!_ "

Marinette flinched, looking over the child as the photographer, Adrien, and Adrien's bodyguard looked over at the four girls.

" _Silencio!"_

Allison crossed her arms, sighing and shaking her head while she shot Adrien an apologetic look as Alya and Marinette dealt with the situation, which was replied with a small smile and a wink.

Allison turned back, smiling over at the girls. "Let's buy Manon a balloon."

"No, no, time for love." Vincent called. "Today, You and Adrien are going to dance in the moonlight beneath the stars."

Allison sighed, shrugging. "It's 12 in the afternoon, but okay."

She turned over to Marinette and Alya. "Sorry, guys."

Alya only smiled back, shooing her and pushing her over to Adrien who gladly took her.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Allison's waist and buried his face in her hair as he whispered. "What was that all about?"

"Marinette's babysitting this kid, but she wanted to go to the park with Alya so she brought her." Allison replied, turning to the side and smiling over at Adrien.

At the background, the couple could hear Vincent shout. " _Yes! Look at each other as if they put the moon and the sun in their places!"_

Adrien only smiled, leaning forward and nudging his nose with Allison's, who closed her eyes.

* * *

Adrien's fatigue caught up with him, causing most of the recent photos of him come out with him giving the camera droopy eyes or yawning or sleeping on Allison's shoulder.

Allison sighed, wrapping her arms around him and running a hand through his hair as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should tell Vincent to move the rest of the shoot tomorrow." Allison sighed.

"I have to finish this."

"Adrien."

"I'm okay." Adrien smiled tiredly, pressing a kiss on her lips before setting his head back on her shoulder and gazing at the camera with droopy eyes.

" _No, No, stop! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti!_ " Vincent agonized, looking around. "We need more than just romance. Something that will emphasize the couple's passion. Flair, Drama, More romance!"

"What?" Allison called out, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Aha! You!" Vincent called, twirling and pointing at Alya who sat on a nearby tree. "I need an extra!"

Alya looked up from her apple and blinked. "Uh, me?"

" _Si!_ Pose with Mr. Adrien and Ms. Allison." Vincent called, and Allison waved over at Alya and pointed over at Marinette with excitement.

Alya laughed nervously. "Um, see, You don't want me. I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple."

"I know just the person you need. Hold that thought!" Alya spluttered with her tongue out and ran towards Marinette, causing Adrien to giggle as he buried his head in Allison's neck. "She's funny."

"I know." Allison hummed, still running her hands through his hair.

"Babe," Adrien started. "You know how—"

Adrien was cut off by a shrill scream, making both him and Allison flinch and look over at the source of the noise.

By the merry-go-round, a tall woman floated as she held an umbrella.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" Allison snorted, making Adrien shake his head. "Let's go."

Adrien and her ran over to the side.

Efa poked her head out of Allison's jacket.

"Where's Plagg?" Efa asked, tilting her head.

Adrien frowned, opening his bag and frowing. "Plagg? Where are you?"

"I'm not here, I'm sleeping."

Allison sighed, reaching over and giving Adrien a tiny slice of camembert, which he held up.

Plagg suddenly flew over about to take the camembert, but stopped at Adrien's smirk. "For your information, I can smell camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

"Guys, speed it up." Allison giggled, letting Efa float out of her jacket.

Adrien stopped narrowing his eyes at his kwami, smiling over at his girlfriend as he ignorned Plagg's chewing sounds.

"I'll go first. _Efa, Let's fly!"_

 _"_ _Plagg, Claws out!"_

* * *

"Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" Chat asked as he steeled himself on one of the fences.

"My name is not Ice Queen, it's Stormy Weather!" Stormy Weather hissed, stomping her foot on the ground.

Chat slid down to the ground, twirling his tail. "Listen, I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So, cool down and call it quits, kay?"

Stormy weather only pursed her lips, raising her umbrella and opening it at Chat's direction, throwing his away.

Phoenix laughed, gently landing behind Stormy Weather. "I understand, he's really annoying. Try dating him, it gets tiring."

Stormy Weather turned, snarling over at Phoenix.

"But I got to say, Ice? I like cold weather, you know? Winters and all that snow and things. You know why?" Phoenix asked, raising her hand and smirking. "Cause that's when we bring the fire out."

Phoenix threw her hand out, sending a burst of fire towards Stormy Weather, throwing her a couple of feet away. "Never touch Chat Noir again."

She grabbed Stormy Weather by the arm, and with a tremendous amount of strength, she threw her at the same direction she threw Chat in.

"Sheesh, she's a piece of work." Phoenix commented, flying over to the same direction, landing next to Chat Noir who laid in the road, while Ladybug was a few feet away running over to him.

"Babe, stand up." Allison giggled, extending a hand towards Chat.

"Sure, anything for my _purr_ inces." Chat joked.

"Not this again." Phoenix groaned, making Ladybug giggle.

Chat pulled himself up, grasping Phoenix's hand and kissing it as Ladybug teased him. "I thought cats always landed on their feet."

"Not this one, Never this one." Phoenix smirked, causing Chat to glare at her.

"Thanks, Ladybug, but I had it covered." Chat responded causing Phoenix to look at him.

"She threw you 40 meters away."

"Details." Chat snorted, waving Phoenix off.

There was a slight breeze, causing the three superheroes to look over at Stormy Weather who was floating over next to them.

"We should be expecting lightning storms, like… Right now!" She called, raising her umbrella and summoning dark clouds.

A huge bolt of thunder rained down on the three of them, and while Ladybug was able to tackle Chat Noir out of the way, Phoenix was not so fortunate.

 _The thunderbolt hit her._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **As some of you might know, I took a leave of absence (wow) for like 3? 4 months?**

 **But now, I'm back (because I can't handle all the Chat Noir/Adrien feels anymore okay)**

 **But like also because since this account's story with the most endearing audiences is Phoenix, I will only update Phoenix for now.**

 **I will upload part 2 of Stormy Weather tomorrow morning. Like... in 8 hours maybe?**

 **See ya guys, missed you all 3**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	12. Stormy Weather, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her. There is also a reference here (By **_here_** , I mean both Stormy Weather chapters) to two things owned by Disney: Frozen (Elsa is mentioned), and Marvel (A line from the Infinity War trailer). I would like to say that these, I still (unfortunately) do not own.

* * *

Chat Noir looked up from his spot, his eyes widening in shock as he looked over to the spot where the lightning bolt was still hitting.

Stormy Weather was laughing maniacally, causing him to scream out in disbelief. "No, No, Phee! Phoenix!"

There was a small scream before the thunderbolt dissipated and all was left was a very angry superhero covered in flames. "I told you, don't touch him!"

The akumatized villain glared over at the burning superhero, making Phoenix smile. "The cold might not bother you, Elsa, but let me tell you something. Fire, the heat, the sizzle. That's my thing. Maybe that bothers you."

Stormy Weather screamed as a flaming rope wrapped around her waist and slammed her to the wall.

"Don't touch Chat Noir!" Phoenix screamed, then stopped as her flame died down. "And also me and Ladybug, but _don't touch Chat Noir!_ "

Chat ran over and took Phoenix in his arms, kissing her frantically. "You're an idiot, I could've lost you, I hate you so much."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Phoenix laughed as Chat continued to kiss her.

"Never do that again." Ladybug commented as she walked next to the couple. "He had a cardiac arrest on the spot."

"No promises." Phoenix laughed, facing Stormy Weather again.

Unfortunately, amidst their small talk, Stormy Weather gathered her senses once more and was pointing her umbrella at them.

"Oh no." Phoenix sighed.

"Black Ice!" Stormy Weather screamed, pointing her umbrella on the ground and covering it with ice, causing Chat Noir and Ladybug to slip around.

A huge gust of wind blew the three heroes away, and they would've gotten lost if Ladybug hadn't wrapped her yoyo on a pole and held onto Chat Noir's tail and Phoenix's cloth trails.

The winds died down in a few seconds, causing the three heroes to sit on the ground in shock and fatigue.

"Worst villain ever." Phoenix groaned, patting Chat Noir's thigh as he was still laying with his back on the floor and his feet ticked in front of him.

Stormy Weather started to walk away from the three, destroying every Mireille poster and signboard in sight.

Chat cracked his knuckles. "A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails."

"I literally slammed her into a wall and she wouldn't stop, what would you do?" Phoenix asked out loud, making Ladybug shake her head.

Ladybug reached out and caught Chat's tail and he ran towards Stormy Weather.

"Woah, kitty, kitty." Ladybug teased. "You better think through."

She let go of his tail, causing him to flail around (much to Phoenix's amusement) and stabilize himself as he caressed the ends of his tail.

"You got a plan?" Phoenix asked, facing Ladybug.

"Just follow my lead." Ladybug replied to the two of them, running.

"Eh, don't we always?" Phoenix asked before grabbing Chat, floating over to wherever Ladybug planned on going.

* * *

Phoenix stood inside a bus with Ladybug and Chat Noir, fuming.

"What if Ladybug didn't get here in time?" Phoenix hissed. "Chat would have been hurt! He was standing alone here in the direction of the bus! He would have been crushed! He barely even has a six-pack— _He can't die!_ "

Ladybug stared at Phoenix. "What?"

"Yeah, he only has four-pack abs." Phoenix huffed, glaring over at the window and narrowing her eyes as she looked for Stormy Weather.

"You know this how?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Chat Noir smiled smugly, causing Phoenix to slam her hand on the back of his head.

"Let's get out of here, come on." Phoenix shook her head.

As they ran, a television flashed a news report.

Stormy Weather was smiling on the screen declaring summer vacation was over.

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Chat muttered.

"You haven't even bought your swimsuits." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"The cat suit will do fine." Ladybug laughed. "At least now we know how to find her."

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir burst into the door to the studio with matching screams, Phoenix only walking in behind them calmly with an amused look.

"It's a recording?" Ladybug asked, making Phoenix walk forward.

"Oh, no." Phoenix muttered and looked around. "It's an ambush."

There was an evil laugh behind them, making the heroes turn and see Stormy Weather shooting a bolt of thunder from her parasol and breaking the spotlights.

The three superheroes all jumped away from each other to avoid the falling spotlight as all the lights in the building turned off.

"This is like something out of a horror movie." Phoenix groaned, sitting up and looking around. "Chat, is it too late to mention I'm scared of the dark?"

"Just hold on to me." Chat replied as he ran over to Phoenix, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

Phoenix nodded blindly, clutching his hand tightly in hers as they walked over to help Ladybug stand.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" Chat cackled as he helped Ladybug up.

"Some of us don't have night vision." Ladybug deadpanned.

"Makes the two of us." Phoenix commented.

The two girls screeched out as Chat turned, clutching the hands of both girls and dragged them over to where Stormy Weather was. "You don't need one, just trust me."

They ran, following several twists and turns, with Chat shouting random things like "Flying Chair", "Approaching Stairs!" "Fire Extinguisher!" or, Phoenix's personal favorite, "Ladybug, stop tripping all around the place!"

As they reached the fire exit, Ladybug started to speak. "Okay, Chat Noir, I think I can manage to—"

Chat screamed, and there was a small woosh before Phoenix scrunched her eyebrows at a loud thump.

"Uh… Fire extinguisher?" Chat reminded, sheepishly.

"I think I'll follow your lead on this one." Ladybug muttered as she let Chat drag her again.

The three of them left the fire exit, stepping into the roof top.

The three of them stopped in the middle of the rooftop, looking up at Stormy Weather.

"You airheads, you fell right into my trap!"

"Who're you calling an airhead?" Phoenix snorted ad held her arms out. "This all you got, Popsicle?"

Stormy Weather smirked and summoned a large tornado which covered the building they were in.

Chat and Ladybug glared over at Phoenix, who shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Party's over." Stormy Weather called. "There's no way out."

"There's the fire exit." Phoenix said, pointing behind her.

Ladybug smirked. "The party hasn't started yet."

She threw her yoyo up and called for Lucky Charm, receiving a bath towel in return.

"A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked.

"I know, we dip in in chloroform, and then we suffocate her, then we dump her body in a river." Phoenix nodded. "I'm good with that. That's a great plan."

Chat rolled his eyes at Phoenix as he faced Ladybug. "So, we're about to be obliterated, but at least we'll be dry."

"Okay, Chat, your plan. I think it's good, except it sucks. Why don't we do my plan, in that way it might be really good." Phoenix nodded over at Chat.

"Wow." Ladybug shook her head, ignoring the girl and twirling the towel in her hand. "Okay, calm down guys."

Stormy Weather raised her umbrella, calling for Hail.

Chat Noir sprung int immediate action, grabbing Ladybug's wrist and Phoenix's waist and pulling both girls next to him.

He extended his stick and twirled it around as a makeshift shield.

"So, what's the real plan? I won't last much longer." Chat asked, straining.

Phoenix sighed, looking over at Ladybug. "What's the play?"

Ladybug hummed, pointing at the big sign at the side. "See the sign over there? Check it out."

Chat Noir nodded, calling Cataclysm.

Phoenix took out her keyblade and set it on fire. "I'll distract her for a few seconds. Hurry."

On Ladybug's nod, Phoenix flew up and twirled her keyblade. "What's up, Jack Frost?"

Stormy Weather only gave her an unamused look, making her nod. "No chit-chat anymore, okay."

Phoenix wielded her keyblade and brought it down, clashing with Stormy Weather's umbrella.

"Guys, _hurry_!" Phoenix screamed, duelling with Stormy Weather in mid-air using a giant burning key versus an umbrella that spits thunder out.

She was at a disadvantage right now.

"Hey, Goldilocks!" Chat called as he dragged his hand over the signage, causing it to fall.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Stormy Weather's foot, and Chat jumped on Phoenix, pulling her away as the signage fell on Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather tore a hole through the sign and attempted to fly away but was held back by the yoyo.

Using different twists and turns, Ladybug set the girl out on a ride, dragging her around untl a beam hit her umbrella.

The umbrella flew, and Chat caught it in midair, batting it over to Phoenix, who broke it in half.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug."

Ladybug ran over with a small smile.

" _Time to de-evilize!_ "

Once the akuma was de-evilized, Ladybug threw her towel up and screamed her name, using her magic to clean up the destruction Stormy Weather caused in Paris.

Phoenix looked over at Stormy Weather, who turned back to her normal self.

Ladybug walked over, followed by Chat who slung an arm over Phoenix.

Chat turned to Ladybug, who fist-bumped him with a small smile.

" _Pound it!_ "

* * *

Adrien and Allison sat next to each other on the fountain, waiting for Vincent to look for a "suitable photoshoot partner".

Honestly, Allison was just waiting for Marinette to show up.

Allison perked up as she heard the distant voice of Manon shout _"Marinette!",_ and she looked across the park and waved at the black-haired beauty.

Marinette smiled and ran over. "I'm ready for the photoshoot!"

Adrien smiled over at Marinette.

Vincent held his hand out, stopping her as he faced Alya and Manon. "Wait, who is that angel?"

The teens turned, looking over at Manon.

Allison started to giggle, and Adrien started to blush.

" _Vincent_." Adrien groaned.

"Look at her! She has Allison's eyes, and her hair is like a mix of red and blonde!" Vincent cooed.

"My hair is strawberry blonde. My hair is the mix of red and blonde. Her hair's brown." Allison pointed out, her cheeks darkening when she realized what Vincent was implying.

"I mean Henry has brown hair, and genetically speaking, children don't always inherit the same hair color as their parents. Some of them inherit hair colors from relatives or grandparents." Adrien responded.

"Aids, shut up." Allison whispered, looking up as Vincent dragged Manon over.

"We have a daughter!" Adrien whispered. "Isn't this exciting?"

Allison giggled, kissing his cheek and picking Manon up. " _Smile_!"

* * *

Allison hummed as she sipped her iced coffee and leaned her head on Adrien's shoulder as he reviewed the photos from their previous photoshoot.

"Look at you and Manon over here." Allison cooed, picking up a photo from the pile, showing Adrien carry Manon on his shoulders. "So cute."

"Let's get you pregnant, I want a daughter." Adrien said, laughing when Allison spit out her coffee and started to cough.

Allison glared over at the boy and sighed. "I'm breaking up with you one of these days."

"No, you aren't." Adrien said with a serene smile, leaning over to press a kiss on her lips.

 ** _He's right. She wasn't._**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER.**

 **SO HERE I AM 24 HOURS LATER HURHUR**

 **In other news, This is trash.**

 **Bear with me.**

 **I haven't written Miraculous fanfiction on three months.**

 **Next Chapter: The Pharaoh**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Pharaoh, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

 **Warning:**

The first half of this chapter is like... so full of sin.

* * *

Allison rolled over on Adrien's bed, her history book discarded next to her and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why do you keep watching that video?" Allison asked.

Adrien paused the video on his computer, spinning around on his hair to look at his girlfriend with wide, wonder-filled eyes.

"Because, You, Ladybug, and I— What are the odds that we have the same textbook!" Adrien said, gasping. "Maybe we even go to the same school!"

Plagg and Efa, who was sitting next to each other on Adrien's desk, exchanged a look as Allison pursed her lips.

"Don't you think you'd know her, then?" Plagg asked Adrien, nibbling on his cheese. "Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying with this!"

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Plagg. "For one, ladies smell much better than that cheese, and they are much better looking."

"Suit yourself." Plagg replied, shrugging apologetically at Allison's direction. "Your loss."

"My only loss is my appetite." Adrien muttered as he turned back to his computer and played the video once more.

Allison scoffed and sat up. "I'm gonna go."

"You just got here." Adrien replied, gazing intently at the monitor.

"I see where I'm not wanted." Allison muttered under her breath. "Efa, let's go."

Adrien's advanced hearing got him to pick-up on Allison's quiet murmur, making him turn and look at Allison.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Allison stopped on the doorway, securing her bag while smiling sarcastically. "I'm going to study for our history test tomorrow. You know, like we were supposed to. Hence, why I'm here."

Adrien's body tensed, his eyes showed guilt as Allison shrugged. "But, sure. I'll keep a look-out for those blue-bell eyes of hers tomorrow at history, yeah?"

Allison walked out of his room onto the hallway, an emotionless expression on her face.

"Ally." Adrien groaned as he stood up and chased after her.

He caught up with her on the hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her neck. "I'm sorry, baby."

Allison looked over her shoulder, smiling gently at the blonde before sighing. "Whatever. Henry's probably home."

"Allison." Adrien pouted, pulling away and turning her around. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just really curious on who she is."

"Why?"

"Because we crime fight together a lot, and I leave her with you sometimes." Adrien explains, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to assure myself I'm not leaving my girlfriend with a stranger."

"She's not a stranger," Allison explained, shaking her head and removing a strand of Adrien's hair from his face. "She's Ladybug."

"I know, but I need some reassurance." Adrien explained as they entered his room again.

He locked his door, smiling over at Allison who was opening her bag.

"Hey," Adrien started, taking Allison's bag off of her and setting it gently on the bedside table.

He smiled as Efa whizzed out of the bag and settled next to Plagg, taking the chocolate she was previously nibbling on.

Allison looked up at Adrien, pursing her lips.

Adrien gave her a small smile before gently setting his lips on hers.

Allison responded after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Adrien turned them over, sitting on the bed and pulling Allison down to sit on his lap.

He set one hand on her hip, slowly dragging the other to the back of her neck, pressing her head down to deepen the kiss.

Allison's grip on his head tightened, her hand twisting itself on his blonde locks.

Slowly, the two of them descended on the bed.

Turning them around, Adrien hovered over Allison once more, resting her elbow next to her face and his free hand played the hem of her shirt.

Allison leaned up, further pushing herself on him.

Their lips moved with each other fervently, never breaking apart.

Adrien's free hand slipped inside Allison's shirt when there was a distinct beep.

Adrien pulled away from Allison, panting as he rested his hand under Allison's shirt and on her bare waist.

Allison locked her gaze with his, her ragged breathing mixing with his.

Adrien let out a small smile kissing her forehead before burying his head on her neck, placing delicate kisses on it.

"Adrien," Allison breathed, closing her eyes as Adrien bit and nibbled on a specific spot on her neck.

Allison's eyes fluttered open, gazing at the spot where Efa and Plagg used to sit and let it flutter shut once more as she realied the kwamis were missing.

Letting out a huge groan, Allison arched her back while Adrien gave soothing licks on the spot he previously bit.

Adrien let out a small chuckle, kissing the newly made bruise on her neck before proceeding to her collar bone and creating another bruise.

Allison bit her lip, pressing Adrien's head closer on her body and turning her head to the side to give him better access.

Adrien turned back and crashed his lips back on hers when there was another alarming beep from the computer.

" _Alya, hide!"_ The computer speakers blurted out, then was followed by a series of footsteps and multiple bubble sounds.

Adrien pulled away from Allison, furrowing his eyebrows and turning his head over to the computer. "What?"

Allison leaned up, stabilizing herself with one elbow, letting her other hand rest on Adrien's chest as she peeked over the computer. "What is it?"

"The Ladyblog is live," Adrien frowned. "I think something's wrong."

Allison pursed her lips, nodding slightly as she called out. "Plagg, Efa, get ready."

Adrien turned back to Allison with a sigh, plopping down on her and resting his head on her chest. "Just when things were getting really good."

Allison rolled her eyes, chuckling as she pulled him up slightly, setting another kiss on his lips.

Adrien smiled as she pulled away, setting his body up once again to hover over her, his hand playing with the hem of her shirt once again and his head burying itself on her neck.

Allison groaned again as she felt Adrien leave another bruise on her neck, her eyes sliding over to the computer monitor her eyes widening.

"Adrien," She groaned out, closing her eyes with a small gasp. "Babe, we have to stop."

"Why?" Adrien whined as he raised his head.

Pointing to the monitor, Allison panted out. "Look."

The two teens turned over to the monitor as the camera zoomed in on a huge black monster-like figure with a mask.

Allison sat up, smiling as Adrien kissed her forehead before making his way onto his computer chair.

"What's this?" Adrien asked himself.

"It's obviously an akumatized villain," Allison hummed, walking towards and setting her head on his shoulder. "He looks like Toth."

"Toth?" Adrien asked, looking over at Allison bfore distracting himself with her hickeys, poking them with his finger.

"Adrien, stop." Allison sighed, swatting his finger away before narrowing her eyes on the computer screen. "Toth is one of the gods of Ancient Egypt— But why does the akumatized villain look like him?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time to sit around and find out." Adrien said, standing up. _"Plagg, claws out!"_

Allison bit her lip as she watched Adrien change into Chat Noir.

She gulped and shook her head.

 _"_ _Efa, let's fly!"_

* * *

The moment Chat and Phoenix arrived on the scene, they were greeted with Alya filming from a corner, Ladybug lying face-down on another corner, and the akumatized villain in the middle of the locked-down museum.

 _"_ _Sekhmet, give me your strength!"_

The Pharaoh's face turned into a lioness.

Phoenix winced, making Chat turn to her. "What's wrong?"

"Sekhmet is the lion goddess of Egypt. She's all powerful, the goddess of vengeance—" With a small sigh, Phoenix rubbed her hand over her face. "and unfortunately, also the goddess of war, so be careful."

Chat gave a small nod, giving her a quick peck on the lips before running forward. "Stay back."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out. "Sure."

Pharaoh walked over to the steel bars and pried them open with his bare hands.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for me." Chat smirked at the Pharaoh, making Phoenix sigh.

"Why am I dating an idiot?" Phoenix muttered to herself, watching the wreck in front of her.

Chat surged forward, raising his baton over his head with a scream.

Pharaoh caught him in mid-air, leaving Chat flailing in the air.

The akumatized villain threw him backwards, straight into a coffin.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and squeezed herself in while Pharaoh was still distracted.

She rushed to the coffin, meeting up with Ladybug and tried to peel the coffin open.

Phoenix struggled and groaned as she tried to open the coffin, while Ladybug stopped and blinked over at Phoenix.

"Hey, a little help, Ladybug?" Phoenix groaned out.

Ladybug only blinked, poking one of the bruises on her neck making Phoenix stop and look at her in shock.

"The hickeys stayed?" Phoenix screeched out.

"You were making out with Chat Noir this whole time?" Ladybug screeched back in surprise, making Phoenix swat her away as she covered her neck.

"Stop looking at it!" Phoenix squealed out, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Ladybug, we were making out! She was jealous of you!" Chat called from inside the coffin. "Now, can you two please let me out of here?"

Phoenix and Ladybug exchanged a look before jumping forwards to try and pry the coffin open once more.

A small screech made the two girls turn to the entrance.

Alya was pounding on the back of Pharaoh, screaming out to the three heroes.

Ladybug facepalmed. "Seriously?" She asked before turning back to the coffin.

With one last pull, the two girls successfully pried the coffin open with Ladybug falling on her back with a small squeal.

Ladybug ran forward with her yoyo as Chat sat up with a small groan.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, turning Chat's face to her and removing a patch of dirt on his cheek. "I love you, but you're a lot of work."

Chat smiled back. "I love you, too."

Phoenix shook her head, sprinting over to Ladybug with Chat Noir right behind her.

"Let her go!" Ladybug screamed.

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander?" Chat followed up, picking up his baton off the floor. "You're weak, Pharaoh!"

"I'm way more stronger than the three of you are," The Pharaoh laughed, walking out and bending the gate back to it's normal, straight form. "and way more powerful!"

The three heroes ran over to the gate, looking at Alya who screamed after them. "Don't forget the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!"

Alya locked gazes with Phoenix and winked, making the girl raise an eyebrow.

Once the Pharaoh and her disappeared around the corner, Phoenix took her keyblade and broke off one of the ends of the key.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Chat walked over to her.

"Going online." Phoenix replied, "Remember before we left your house, the Ladyblog was live?"

Chat's eyes widened. "Right!"

Ladybug blinked in horror. "You were making out inside his house?"

"He has a cozy bed." Phoenix shrugged.

Chat smirked, resting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, it was good for making out on."

Phoenix glared at him as Ladybug blushed bright red and shake her head.

"Come on," Ladybug gestured over to the gate. "Get us out of here, Chat Noir."

Chat smirked.

 _"_ _Cataclysm!"_

With a simple touch, the gate broke.

"Alya's currently doing a live on her phone." Phoenix informed Ladybug as Chat's miraculous beeped.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up once I get my miraculous recharged."

"I'll come with." Phoenix nodded. "Something tells me that I'll have to get your kwami to be fast."

"Well, hurry up." Ladybug informed the couple. "It's up to us to defeat him."

With one final nod, the three separated ways.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **ALMOST 2K WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **IM**

 **OKAY THE NEXT PART HAS LIKE... 2,400 WORDS UR WELCOME**

 **TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE SIN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	14. Pharaoh, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

Allison winced from her place on the bench as she watched the live Ladyblog feed on her phone. "Anubis."

"What?" Adrien turned away from the two kwamis nibbling on their food and faced her. "Who's Anubis? Another god?"

"Yeah, god of the dead." Allison shook her head. "Which means he's able to summon mummies, like he's doing right now."

Adrien looked over her shoulder, frowning over at her phone. "What does he plan on doing with it?"

"Who knows?" Allison asked, looking over. "Are they done?"

"You seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy god is gonna work?" Plagg asked, burping.

"You have no respect," Adrein shook his head. "and your battery's charged up."

"Let's go." Allison nodded over to Adrien.

" _Plagg, claws out!"_

 _"_ _Efa, let's fly!"_

* * *

The two heroes ran in to see Ladybug encased in a time bubble.

Chat Noir ran forward, about to swing his baton over when Phoenix took out her keyblade and threw it over like a dagger.

The keyblade swirled in the air before it hit the bubble, popping it and embedding itself on a nearby wall.

Chat Noir reached out and grabbed Ladybug'a arm, stabilizing her.

"Thanks for waiting around for us." Chat smiled as Phoenix flew over to grab her keyblade.

"No problem," Ladybug shrugged before running off.

Phoenix and Chat looked at each other, shrugging before running after Ladybug.

"We've got to find the akuma and free him before he sacrifices that poor girl!"

* * *

The three ran across the Louvre's roof, gazing over to see the Pharaoh.

Chat pointed over to the flurry of moving mummies. "Over there!"

In the middle of the mummies stood the Pharaoh and Alya.

"Oh, no." Phoenix shook her head. "They're forming the Ankh."

"The ankh?" Ladybug asked, turning over to Phoenix.

"What's that?" Chat asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

"The ankh is an important heiroglyph." Phoenix shook her head. "It's a cross with a loop at the top, and it means life— and he's sacrificing Alya."

Ladybug frowned, facing back over to the scene in front of them.

The Pharaoh explained something about raising Nefertite from the dead, and claimed something about Ladybug being his sworn enemy 5,000 years ago.

"Wait—" Phoenix blinked. "Did he just say 5,000 years ago?"

"Everyone does have a past they can learn." Ladybug whispered.

Chat Noir had a teasign grin on his face as he turned to his Ladybug. "You don't look a day over 3,000."

"Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you." Ladybug hummed back, causing Chat Noir to be surprised at the rebuttal.

"That's my girl." Phoenix smirked, high-fiving Ladybug before sliding down the Louvre.

Once Ladybug and Chat Noir landed next to her she crossed her arms. "So, what do we do?"

Before they can do anything else, The Pharaoh started to chant.

"Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!"

Pharaoh's scepter glowed bright, shooting a beam over to the Louvre and making it glow.

A swirl of darkness appeared, and a beam of light shined from the tip of the Louvre and disappeared into the black hole.

"I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!" The Pharaoh exclaimed, his mummies following his chants.

"Oh my god." Phoenix panicked, looking over to the swirling mass of black above the Louvre. "Okay, guys, hurry. What do we do?"

The three looked back over to Alya, who screamed for them as she was carried to the Louvre.

"We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!" Ladybug panicked.

"So, what should we do?" Chat asked.

"Hold back the mummies, while I take on the Pharaoh." Ladybug instructed, and Phoenix gave her a firm nod.

"Why do we have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?" Chat whined.

"Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of us!" Ladybug shrugged before shooting her yoyo and zipping away.

"Sure." Chat Noir shrugged. "I know you don't really believe that, but I'll pretend you do."

Phoenix reached over and gave him a short kiss. "Now, will you stop whining?"

Chat let out a huge whoop before flouncing over to the top of a lamp post.

"Oh my god, he sucks." Phoenix groaned before floating over next to him.

"Hey there, you bunch of bandages!" Chat screamed. "What do you say we wrap this up!"

"Phoenix?" Alya asked in relief. "Chat Noir!"

"Seize them!"

With that, the couple separated, creating an opening for Ladybug.

* * *

 _"_ _Horus, give me your wings!"_

Phoenix landed next to Chat Noir.

"Did he just say Horus?" Phoenix asked.

"I think?" Chat replied as he readied his baton. "Why?"

"Horus is a peregrine falcon." Phoenix frowned. "Which means he can fly. This is my turf now,"

Phoenix sighed and flew up, chasing after Pharaoh who was flying after Ladybug.

"Hey!" Phoenix screamed as dived down, saving a falling Ladybug. "Dude, what were you doing?"

"The akuma, it's in his pendant." Ladybug replied as the touched down on the ground.

"Pendant? Nice." Phoenix nodded.

"Alya pointed it out." Ladybug explained, pointing at the roof where Alya is.

The two heroes winced as the Pharaoh landed behind Alya, and threw her phone away.

Ladybug chased after the phone as Phoenix continued to look up at the pair on the rooftop.

"You're not going to win this time, Ladybug." The pharaoh said, floating over. "Crush that insect!" He screamed, pointing at Ladybug, leaving Phoenix open.

The Pharaoh floated to the beam.

"Dang it." Phoenix whispered, floating up and following the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh threw Alya on the beam, letting her float upwards.

"Alya!" Phoenix screamed, trying to follow up to her.

The beam was too fast, and the Pharaoh caught up with her and threw her on the ground next to Chat and Ladybug.

Phoenix stood up fast, summoning a fireball and throwing it at his direction in one swift movement.

Phoenix rolled over with a groan, seeing Chat surrounded by mummies and was being approached by three more, with a car over their heads.

"Chat Noir!" Phoenix screamed and flew over to him.

She shot herself as fast as she could, grabbing him and toppling over to avoid the car..

Phoenix's body was splayed over him.

"Babe, you okay?" Chat asked, putting his hand over her head.

Phoenix raised her head with a giant groan. "I hate mummies."

Ladybug screamed over at them. "Chat, Phoenix! This way!"

The two of them stood up and ran over to the bus.

Ladybug jumped inside the bus, while Chat slid under the bus, extending his car.

Phoenix flew to the roof and waited until the mummies were all in the bus.

Once Ladybug ran out of it, Phoenix turned and screamed over at Chat. "Flip it!"

The bus toppled over, and the three heroes breathed a sigh of relief before Phoenix turned once more. "Alya."

"We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness." Ladybug agreed, and the three of them rushed over to rescue their friend.

* * *

It was pure chaos.

Alya was still floating on the beam towards the dark circle.

Chat Noir was climbing the side of the Louvre, trying to rescue Alya.

Ladybug was hanging off of the Pharaoh, as he flew up towards the black abyss, with Phoenix flying behind them.

"Get back here!" Phoenix screamed, shooting fireballs at the Pharaoh.

"Phoenix, I'm right here!" Ladybug screamed at the girl.

"Sorry!" Phoenix screamed, still shooting fireballs.

Ladybug grabbed the chain to Pharaoh's pendant and threw it downwards.

Phoenix stopped flying, gazing at it blankly as she tried to process what it is.

"The pendant!" Phoenix screamed, finally realizing what the item was before chasing down to grab it.

"Chat Noir, the pendant!" Ladybug screamed to Chat, who was on the ground.

"That's where the akuma is!" Phoenix screamed. "Get it!"

Chat's eyes widened as he scrambled to grab it.

The three heroes were too late as they stood together in front of Pharaoh, who had his foot set on the pendant.

Phoenix was about to speak before Pharaoh beat her to it.

 _"_ _Sekhmet, give me your strength!"_

 _"_ Oh, no." Phoenix groaned out as Pharaoh's face changed into the lioness.

The lioness created a huge force which pushed the three of them back.

They were surrounded by mummies, making Chat Noir reach out and put a hand over Phoenix.

"It's over." Pharaoh said, picking up his pendant and walking away.

Phoenix huffed as she looked up at Alya, who was screaming for help.

"Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to me!" Pharaoh chanted once more.

"Phoenix?" Ladybug turned to her.

"Can't burn these mummies?" Phoenix scoffed, but still summoned a fireball. "No, I can't, there's people in them!… Or do I burn them all?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "No, I meant what do we do?"

"Oh," Phoenix snuffed her fireball out. "Maybe it's time for a lucky charm."

Ladybug smiled, nodded. "Oh, yeah. _Lucky Charm!"_

Ladybug threw her yoyo and got a Ladybug costume in return.

"I'm good with mine, thanks." Phoenix commented as Ladybug caught the item in her hands. "Although I'd like to see Chat try it on."

"Never going to happen." Chat shook his head. "Now, a Ladybug outfit, that's our last hope?"

She gazed at the box before gasping, taking the earrings out of the box and holding it in her palms and shoving the box towards Phoenix.

Phoenix looked dumbfounded as she stared down at the box.

"Seriously?" She asked as she took the Ladybug outfit and held it up. "Oh, this is my size!"

"Try it on." Chat wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd rather the cat suit." Phoenix smirked. "Don't you think I look so much better in black?"

Chat let out an audible gulp making Ladybug scrunch her nose. "You guys are disgusting."

Ladybug turned to Pharaoh as Phoenix shrugged. "Pharaoh! This offering isn't good enough for Nefertite."

Phoenix looked up at Alya, who was obviously complaining about the statement.

"Too late, Ladybug. The ritual has begun." Pharaoh replied.

Phoenix, understanding Ladybug's plan, stepped up. "Set Alya free, and sacrifice Ladybug instead."

Ladybug nodded in thanks as Chat blinked in surprise and horror.

"Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5,000 years later." Ladybug explained. "After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertite away from you all these years."

"It's true that you would make a much more precious offering than this mortal." Pharaoh agreed and held out his hand, which Ladybug took.

Chat started to panic next to Phoenix, making her punch his arm. "Calm down, would you?"

 _"_ _Horus, give me wings!"_

Phoenix and Chat watched as Pharaoh flew Ladybug over to the beam, throwing Alya and let her slide down roughly on the side of the Louvre as he replaced her with Ladybug.

Ladybug pretended to take off her earrings. "You win Pharaoh."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "She clearly hasn't taken them off, I can see them from down here."

"Allison, shush." Chat hissed, making Phoenix roll her eyes.

"What? It's true."

Pharaoh held his hand out to Ladybug, which gave her an opening to grab his pendant.

"You want my Miraculous? Go get it!" Ladybug screamed as she threw the fake Miraculous earrings away.

Pharaoh chased after the earrings, catching it as he skidded on the ground.

"A toy?" He exclaimed after further inspection of the earrings. "You tricked me!"

Ladybug smirked as she broke the pendant.

"Tricking villains is kind of what we do Pharaoh." Phoenix smiled, letting out a relieved sigh as Ladybug gracefully slid down the Louvre and de-evilized the akuma.

Using her power, she fixed everything they ruined in Paris.

She handed Alya back her phone.

Alya thanked her before stuttering. "Um, Ladybug,I just have to ask. How old are you?"

"Much older than a high school student, that's for sure." Ladybug chuckled before zipping away.

"Uh, analyzing her body type and voice, she's definitely a high-school student, don't believe her." Phoenix snorted, crossing her arms.

"Um, and you, Phoenix? Um, how old are you?" Alya asked with a nervous smile.

Phoenix chuckled and winked at the camera. "I'll be honest: I'm a teenager, but you'll never know exactly how old I am."

Chat Noir smirked at Alya. "Aren't you going to ask how old I am?"

Alya grinned. "In a sec, I'll be able to tell for myself."

Chat furrowed his eyebrows.

Phoenix turned over to him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "Aren't we supposed to go back home, babe?"

Chat turned to her, his eyes widening at the beep his miraculous gave out.

He panicked, flailing around in his spot.

Phoenix groaned, facing Alya. "Please, for your sake, never date an idiot."

"Advice noted." Alya giggled as Chat screamed over at Phoenix.

"Babe, let's go!" Chat freaked out. "We've got to go home before I blow my cover, hurry!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to reply to Alya before arms wraped around her waist and she was dragged into the air.

The familiar sound of Chat's baton extending was heard as they shot up.

Phoenix turned in Chat's arms, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Adrien? I was going to reply."

"Stop insulting me in front of the press." Chat groaned.

Phoenix giggled, pressing a short kiss on his lips before they started their descent towards the Agreste mansion.

* * *

Adrien's arms were wrapped tight around Allison's waist as the both of them laid down on the bed.

His head was propped on her chest, and his tired snores reverberated through the room.

Both Efa and Plagg slept comfortably on small handmade beds behind a large framed photo of Adrien and Allison on Adrien's desk.

Allison's head was propped up by a few pillows as she skimmed through her history book with her free hand running on the fresh bruises Adrien scattered all over on her neck and collarbone.

Then, she stopped closing her book and leaning her head back as she stared on the ceiling.

 _Black hair. Pigtails. Blue-bell eyes. Teenager. A crush on Adrien._

 _I know who Ladybug is._

Allison turned off the lampshade, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Adrien's, his soft snores lulling her to sleep.

 **She cracked the code.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I really want to add more sin, but idk if you guys want more sin**

 **maybe a smut in the future idk (id have to change the ratings so a repeat of rotten to the core wouldn't happen T~T)**

 **Okay anyway need ur feedback as always**

 **be back soon with a new chapter bubye**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Evillustrator**

 **(MY FAVE EP ASIDE FROM DARK CUPID AND THE ORIGIN EPS I'M)**

 **(alSO, I NEED TO PLAN HOW THESE CHAPTERS GO, IM JUST PICKING RANDOM EPISODES IM SORRY)**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	15. Evillustrator, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

 **Warning:** There's a sinful portion here... Just... I need some help regulating the sin.

* * *

Allison's eyebrows scrunched together as she furiously drew a diagram on her notebook.

Adrien's chin was on her shoulder, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he gazed on his girlfriend's handiwork.

Nino was on her other side, frowning in confusion at all the scientific terms she jabbed beside the diagrams.

Ms. Mendeliev passed by, crosschecking the diagram.

"Perfect diagram, Ms. Martin." She claimed, patting Allison on the shoulder.

Adrien sat straight, surprised at the sudden attention by his teacher.

"I think it needs a few tweaks though, Ms. Mendeliev." Allison sighed, smiling up at the teacher. "but thank you."

"See, this is why we should all imitate Ms. Martin and Mr. Agreste's study habits." Ms. Mendeliev announced walking around the classroom.

"By study habits, you mean meet up to study but make-out the whole night instead?" Nino whispered, smirking over at the couple.

Adrien blushed a dark red, whereas Allison glared over at Nino and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Perhaps keep their recreational hobbies private, Mr. Lahiffe, thank you." Ms. Mendeliev called out, making Allison groan, her cheeks turning as red as her hair before smacking her face on the table. "However, their study habits are helpful, resulting to positive impacts on their grades, unlike Mr. Kurtzberg over here."

Allison turned around, with a huge red welt on her forehead. "What?"

"Ally." Adrien huffed, rubbing his hand on the mark on her forehead, which made Allison groan and smack his hand away weakly.

"Nathaniel!" Ms. Mendeliev called smacking her hand on his table, making him look up in shock. "What are you drawing?"

The whole class was silent as Nathaniel blinked and stuttered incoherently.

Ms. Mendeliev snatched up a page out of his notebook. "These artistic endeavours are the reason why you are failing science!"

Nathaniel's eyes looked around the room in panic. "I-I-I'm sorry?"

"You march down to the principal's office, and show him that chicken scratch!" Ms. Mendeliev hissed, watching as Nathaniel picked up his items and leave.

However, as he walked down the aisle, he tripped on Chloe's bag.

His things flew out of his bag and his notebook opened on a certain page next to Chloe.

Allison straightened up. "This isn't going to be good."

Chloe picked up the notebook and laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, look Sabrina! It's him, as a superhero, and look who he's saving. It's Marinette!"

Allison's eyebrows raised up, turning around to look at Marinette who had an equal look of shock in her face.

Adrien turned as well, his eyes and his smile full of teasing.

"Nice one, Marinette." Adrien said, unsuccessfully stifling his laughter.

Allison rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly causing him to chuckle and Marinette blush.

Chloe laughed out loud. "He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette."

Nathaniel took his notebook from Chloe and ran out of the room.

"Uncalled for, Bourgeois." Allison sighed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chloe called out, making Allison roll her eyes.

"Moving along," Ms. Mendeliev called, walking back to the front. "This week's assignment will be in groups of four that I pre-assigned."

"Oh dear God, I'll take anybody but Chloe." Allison muttered as Ms. Mendeliev started to call out names.

"Next group: Nino, Adrien, Allison and Alya." Ms. Mendeliev announced making Allison throw her arms up in relief.

"And then lastly: Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette." Ms. Mendeliev closed her list. "We ran out of names so there will only be three of you."

Allison turned around, smiling sympathetically. "I'll cry over your grave."

"Thanks, Ally." Marinette groaned, dreading the rest of the week.

* * *

Allison leaned back on the bookshelf, giggling as Adrien pulled down her turtleneck, revealing the bruises on her neck.

"Oh, there they are." Adrien hummed.

"Agreste, we're in school," Allison chuckled. "in the library."

"Never stopped us before." Adrien shrugged, burying his head on her neck and renewing the bruises.

"Adrien, what the—" Allison giggled, running her hands through his hair.

Adrien smiled, creating new bruises and repainting the old ones, his grip on Allison's waist tightening whenever Allison groaned his name.

Allison sighs, taking his head and dragging him up for a kiss.

His hands slowly made their way up her shirt, resting on her bare back and lightly tracing abstract figures.

Adrien slowly kissed his way back onto her neck, when there was a scream in the library.

 _"What do you mean you're not doing my homework?"_

Adrien froze, his teeth still lightly clamped onto a section of Allison's neck as she opened her eyes and groaned in irritation.

"That's a major turn-off." Allison groaned, leaning her head back on the shelf with a small pout. "If Chloe finds us making out here, it'll be a bigger turn-off."

Adrien laughed silently. "We just have to be more quiet, then."

Adrien pulled her head down, leaning forwards to nibble on Allison's lower lip.

Allison breathed out, pulling away and smiling over at him. "You're a dork."

"I'm _your_ dork."

"Yeah, yeah." Allison scoffed, pulling on his collar and kissing him again.

All of a sudden, there were a series of thumps, followed with Chloe screeching _"Oh, my hair!"_

Adrien pulled away and frowned. "Okay, what was that?"

"Stop thinking about Chloe, man." Allison huffed, making Adrien laugh.

"My thoughts are so far from Chloe." Adrien smirked, pulling Allison closer to him, his hands hiking their way up her back and his eyes lighting up at feeling a small bit of fabric and hooks.

"Agreste, are you seriously feeling the back of my bra right now?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

 _"Yes."_

Allison giggled, raising her hand and tracing her fingers on his chest.

She leaned forward, her lips brushing Adrien's and her eyes full of mischief.

"So, how about you take me home and—" Allison stopped, scrunching her eyebrows at a loud sound.

The couple felt a gust of wind.

"What was that?" Allison asked, taking Adrien's hands out of her shirt and sprinting over to where Chloe was.

She was immediately met with the sight of Chloe running away from a pile of hats on the floor, being chased by a gigantic hair-dryer.

"Oh, Adrien is going to be so pissed." Allison chuckled, ducking back inside the bookshelfs only to see Adrien leaning on a shelf and pouting angrily in his Chat Noir suit.

Allison giggled. "We'll get back to it later, babe."

" _Everytime_." Adrien whined. "There's an akuma everytime it happens."

Allison chuckled, shaking her head.

 _"Efa, let's fly!"_

* * *

Chat Noir climbed up a shelf, standing next to a floating Phoenix as she tilted her head at Ladybug.

Ladybug was on the giant hairdryer, screaming as she tried to buck it down.

"This is like rodeo." Phoenix hummed out, making Chat smile.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Chat called. "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation."

"Fewer puns, more action!" Ladybug called, grunting as she pulled on the hairdryer.

Phoenix laughed, flying over as Ladybug brought the giant hairdryer down and swiped her keyblade at it, watching the item dissolved in small blue pixels.

Chat looked up, spotting the culprit.

"Well, that looks pretty sketchy." Chat sneered, leading Ladybug and Phoenix up to the second floor and immediately slamming on a glass wall.

Ladybug sat up, noticing that their villain was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Who was that?" Phoenix muttered as Chat helped her up.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Chat smirked, making the two heroines grunt.

"Are you seriously still dating him?" Ladybug looked over at Phoenix. "With those puns?"

"He has great abs." Phoenix shrugged.

* * *

Phoenix sat on lounge chair while Ladybug sat next to Chat.

Chat Noir stood by the bed, explaining the situation over to Chloe.

"It seems like Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloe." Chat crossed his arms. "Any idea why?"

"I have a few ideas." Phoenix piped up, receiving a small smirk from Chat.

"I don't know," Chloe called out, her attention on the small paper in front of her. "Everyone adores me."

"Yeah, 'cause you're so adorable." Ladybug scoffed.

"Yay, Ladybug just said I'm adorable!" Chloe squealed, oblivious to Ladybug's sarcasm.

Chat and phoenix shot each other amused looks as Chloe rushed over to Ladybug with her phone taking a few selfies, chasing Ladybug around as she slowly tried to keep her distance from the blonde.

"Looks like somebody's got a fan." Chat teased.

"Yeah, great." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird?" Chat asked Ladybug.

"Is it that obvious?" Phoenix teased Chat walking forward and slinging an arm around his waist. "You're one of the people she's bullied, huh?"

"Me and many more." Ladybug muttered, picking up the scrap piece of paper on the floor.

It turned out to be Nathaniel's drawing of himself and Marinette, which Chloe designed with a mustache, a goatee and round glasses.

Ladybug frowned. "Seriously? I'm over this, let's go."

Phoenix's head snapped up. "What?"

Chat's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? What if the Evillustrator attacks her?"

Phoenix followed Chat and Ladybug out to the balcony, while Ladybug stomps outside. "Fine, you stay. Later!"

"What do you mean 'Later'?" Phoenix asked.

"I mean, you're the ones who wanted to protect her, so you don't need me. " Ladybug spoke, taking out her yoyo and swinging away. "Later!"

"Ah, Ladybug!" Chloe screamed, running to the ledge. "Text me, okay?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Phoenix groaned, throwing her head back.

* * *

"Babe," Chat whined, pulling on Phoenix's hand as she stared out the window. "Stop looking at the window."

"Shut up, Chat."

"Oh, Sabrina is _so_ selfish! Making me do this project by myself? Ugh!" Chloe whined. "My brain hurts."

All of a sudden, Chloe was next to Chat.

Allison slowly turned around, her lips pursed and her eyes trained on Chloe's hands, which were daintily wrapped around his arm.

"Chat Noir, is there any chance you're good at particle physics?"

"Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the bag."

"Ah, great!" Chloe smiled, pulling on his hand and shoving him over to a chair and giving him the folder before jumping on another chair and opened a fashion magazine. "Now, make it sound _purr-_ fect for my presentation."

Phoenix raised her eyebrows, looking over at Chat as Chloe squealed.

"Ah, see what I did? I made a cat joke. I could be funny!"

"Yeah, Hilarious." Chat huffed.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as her communication device rang, catching Chat's attention.

"Who's that, babe?"

"Who else?" Phoenix chuckled, plucking her phone out from her keyblade and holding it up to her ear.

"Hey, what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that whole thing back there." Ladybug answered.

"Yeah, Ladybug. You can't make cat-calls when you're the ones who flew out of here." Chat teased as he appeared next to Phoenix, who shoved his face away.

"I know, I know. It wasn't cool of me," Ladybug sighed. "but you can leave Chloe alone."

"Oh, thank god." Phoenix muttered shaking her head. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Protect this girl." Phoenix took down her phone, gazing at the screen and freezing.

"Her name is Marinette— Cute, right?" Ladybug asked.

 _Cute? It's not going to be cute when you blow your cover, Mari!_

Phoenix groaned in exasperation. "What's up with Marinette?"

"The Evillustrator is in love with her and promises not to harm Marinette as long as she comes to his birthday party. While he's distracted, you and Chat take him down." Ladybug explained.

Phoenix nodded, letting out a sound of realization as she looked over at Chloe, who by now stomped over to Chat and demanded he finish her Physics presentation.

"What about you?" Chat asked, taking the phone from Phoenix as she shoved Chloe back into her room.

"I'm going on an important secret mission. Could you guys handle this alone?" Phoenix heard Ladybug ask.

As she opened her mouth to reply a " _not really_ ", Chat chuckled. "Oh, please. It'll be a sitch!"

Chat handed the phone back to Phoenix, poking his head through Chloe's door with a small smile. "You're out of danger, so—"

Phoenix stuck her head through the door, smiling as she smiled at the blonde. "You're on your own. Later!"

Phoenix grabbed Chat's hand and flying off of the balcony, laughing as they heard Chloe scream.

 ** _"Later? What about my presentation?"_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wooh! Three months without an update?**

 **New record for fastest update ever!**

 **Hahahah I suck.**

 **Part two of Evillustrator will follow... soon?**

 **Idk man, it's 10:58 PM and college took my sleep away so I got to sleep now before the weekend finishes.**

 **Which is in two days.**

 **send help**

 **Update soon lol**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


	16. Evillustrator, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything associated with it. I only own Allison, Efa, Henry and any other things associated with her.

* * *

 **Warning:** Just slight sin... And mentions of off-cam sin... Oops.

* * *

Chat and Phoenix stood in an alleyway across the Dupain-Cheng bakery, looking over at Marinette, who was talking to Sabrina at the door-way.

"Who would have thought that Mari would become Sabrina's rebound friend?" Phoenix wondered, making Chat giggle and kiss her temple.

The couple watched as Sabrina handed Marinette a blue folder, clearly containing an answered copy of their Geography homework.

"Ah, that's tough. She's pulling the Chloe approach." Phoenix winced.

"I bet you she'll be back to Chloe by tomorrow." Chat stated, nodding to himself.

"Really?" Phoenix smirked, turning around to face Chat and wrapping her arms around his waist. "And what, exactly, is riding on this bet?"

"How about, if I win," Chat responded, wrapping his arms around Phenix and pulling her closer. "we go to my room, lock the doors and have a good, old, steamy make-out session."

"And if you lose?"

Chat only hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and whispered at her ear. "You're still going to be mine at the end of the night."

Phoenix giggled, pulling his head back to kiss him once more. "You're a dork."

Chat hummed and spoke against her lips. "Yes, I think we've established that I am your dork."

Phoenix pulled away and turned to Marinette's door where Sabrina started throwing a tantrum.

Chat leaned down, lightly nibbling on Phoenix's neck through her turtleneck.

"Chat, we're in public." Phoenix giggled, pulling his head closer to her neck despite her words.

Phoenix grunted when she felt Chat's fangs poke through her turtleneck.

"As much as I love this, and you," Phoenix grunted, sighing when Chat's hands started caressing her upper-waist. "Sabrina just left and we have a mission."

Chat sighed, pulling away. _"Every time."_

Phoenix smirked, lifting his head using her finger. "Maybe stop trying to bone me in public, at broad daylight."

Chat only pouted as Phoenix gently pushed away from him and started to slowly back away towards Marinette's house.

"Actually, try doing it a home." Phoenix muttered, making Chat raise his head in delight. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

Phoenix smirked and flew over to Marinette's doorstep, chuckling when she heard Adrien whisper at himself.

" _Let's go, Aids. We're getting some tonight!"_

* * *

"Woah, I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws." Chat teased as he dropped down in front of Marinette. "Get it? Claws?"

Phoenix flew over, smiling apologetically at Marinette's deadpan look.

"Sorry, but you really should see his abs. It's a redeeming factor." Phoenix shrugged as she landed next to Chat.

Chat rolled his eyes before smiling at Marinette once more. "Let me introduce myself."

He kneeled and took Marinette's hand, pressing a light kiss on it.

Phoenix shot him a weirded-out look as Marinette pulled her hand back in nervousness.

Chat only shot her a smile.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and smiled over at Marinette, offering her hand. "Hey, I'm Phoenix."

"Yeah, I know." Marinette laughed nervously. "You guys kind of save the day, and stuff. I'm Marinette."

Chat looked smug, whereas Phoenix only shot her an exasperated look as she continued rambling.

 _I should really got to control her nervous rambling tendencies._ , Phoenix thought as she nodded along.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, facing Phoenix.

Chat turned and started flexing, showing off in front of the two girls. "Well, that birthday boy of yours is bad news."

Phoenix tried to stifle her laughter as Marinette, unaware that Phoenix was still looking at her, started to make mocking gestures at Chat.

Marinette stopped as Chat turned back around. "But, don't worry. You'll be safe with us."

"That puts my mind at ease." Marinette replied, smiling over thankfully at both heroes.

"Well, we need some help." Phoenix stated.

"Care to assist some superheroes?" Chat asked, winking at the girl.

Phoenix slapped the back of his head, glaring at him before taking over the conversation. "Chat, Ladybug, and I are usually a trio. However, right now, she's occupied with a top-secret mission. We really need your help, Marinette." Phoenix pleaded.

"Tonight, you get to be our Ladybug." Chat spoke up.

Marinette turned and smiled a bit too enthusiastically. "Me as Chat Noir and Phoenix's Ladybug! Fighting crime together, amazing! What do I do?"

"Just get that drawing pencil away from him, little lady." Chat saluted. "I'll take care of the rest."

Marinette and Phoenix watched as Chat walked away.

"Tone it down a bit, bug-a-boo, he might notice." Phoenix teased Marinette, who faced her in shock. "And good Chat impressions. On point."

Marinette can only look at Phoenix in shock as the hero laughed, winking over at the raven-haired girl before flying to catch up with Chat Noir.

* * *

Phoenix floated a few feet behind Marinette and the Evillustrator as Chat flipped over a bridge and landed on the ground next to her.

"Nice form," Phoenix commented, making Chat smirk.

"Aw, thanks, babe."

"So, Mari's still trying to get the pencil." Phoenix explained. "I think it's working."

"Is it?" Chat answered, peeking over.

"Marinette, I need my pencil back." The couple heard Evillustrator say, making them shot each other a knowing look.

"No, I'm keeping it." Marinette's firm voice replied. "Chat Noir, now!"

At this, Chat Noir extended his stick and blocked Evillustrator's way.

Phoenix flew over and stood beside Marinette with a smug smile.

"Marinette, you're working with them?" Evillustrator asked with a shocked voice.

"Oh yeah," Phoenix smirked, slinging an arm over Marinette's shoulder. "My home girl's a double-agent."

"I'm so stupid." Evillustrator berated himself. "I actually thought you liked me, but you're really just like Chloe— Using me, Mocking me, Leading me on!"

Phoenix and Chat exchanged nervous glances as Evillustrator got more and more agitated.

Marinette scoffed and docked under Phoenix's arm and stepping forward, stomping her foot down. "Come on, seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloe tonight?"

"That tantrum's very Chloe for one." Phoenix pointed out, crossing her arms.

To the shock of the rest of the ship's passengers, Evillustrator kicked Chat's stick, which in turn hit Marinette's hand, which got her to drop the pencil.

Phoenix made a play for the pencil, but Evillustrator shot his foot out and delivered a blow to her chest that made her crash into Marinette.

"Hey!" Chat shouted as Evillustrator caught the pencil.

Chat jumped forwards, his stick raised up as Phoenix and Marinette sat up.

Evillustrator scribbled onto his tablet, creating a glass box.

The box fell on Chat Noir, dragging him down to crash towards Phoenix and Marinette, therefore successfully trapping the three of them in the glass case.

"And, I'm taking back my promise!" Evillustrator cried as he scribbled onto the tablet and rushed away. "Chloe's going to get a lesson she will never forget!"

"No, No." Phoenix hissed as she pounded on the glass. "I think he's making us sink."

"We've been penned in, literally." Chat groaned.

Phoenix faced Marinette with a frown, her eyes locking onto her open bag as a kwami poked her head out.

The kwami's eyes went wide, shaking her head and holding her tiny hand against her lips.

Phoenix only smiled gently, winking and holding her finger against her lips before looking back up at Marinette.

"You got any ideas?"

"Can't you life force this thing to break?" Chat groaned as he tried to probe it open with his stick.

"No, it's not really a thing— Just a figure of Evillustrator's imagination." Phoenix frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, It's okay, babe." Chat smiled over at Phoenix before sighing. "Regardless, we need to get out of here."

"Your stick." Marinette gasped, looking over at Chat's stick before turning it vertically. "Hold it like this and—"

"Extend it, yes." Phoenix gasped, nodding in realization.

"Great, thank you!" Chat said, giving her a one-sided hug in relief.

"Yeah, I'm a genius." Marinette replied, pushing him away gently.

Phoenix laughed.

Chat faced Phoenix. "I'll take care of Marinette, you can—"

"Yes, I can fly up there. Now, go." Phoenix laughed as Chat gave her a small smile, securing Marinette's grip around his neck and beaming them up.

Phoenix only laughed, flying up over to where they landed at the bridge.

Marinette stood, dusting herself, next to Chat Noir who was waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are." Chat nodded over at Phoenix before facing back at Marinette. "Got to go, a superhero's work is never done."

Phoenix rolled her eyes, slamming a hand on Chat face. "You've been delightful tonight. Thank you. I hope Ladybug can be here, we're missing her."

Phoenix smiled at Marinette's face lighting up.

"Yeah, we got a lot of saving to do—Damsels in distress, Ladies in waiting. You can thank us later." Chat smirked before shooting off.

Phoenix only laughed, nodding over at Marinette.

She gave Marinette's bag a fleeting glance, hoping she'd come follow them as Ladybug, before shooting off.

* * *

"Well, well," Chat teased as he and Phoenix arrived at Hotel Bourgeois. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

Ladybug stood in the middle of the room with a grin, twirling her yoyo. "No cat dragged me, I came her all on my own."

"How's your super-secret mission?" Phoenix asked.

"It was good, went off well." Ladybug smiled back at her.

"What was this super-secret mission?" Chat asked, positioning himself in a fighting stance beside her.

Phoenix followed, standing on Ladybug's opposite side and taking out her keyblade, stifling her laugh as she knew exactly where Ladybug was.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Ladybug shot back at Chat.

"In the comics, this would be known as the final showdown," Evillustrator piped up, preparing his pencil to draw. "Thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't break a sweat trying to save her skin."

"Trust me," Phoenix scoffed. "We do."

"She's the real baddie!" Evillustration shouted.

"It's not true," Chloe screeched from the side. "Everybody adores me!"

Ladybug and Phoenix exchanged a look of exasperation before the fight started.

Evillustrator sent gigantic boxing gloves after the three heroes.

"Look out!" Chat screamed before fighting the two gloves that went after him.

Ladybug jumped over hers and dealt with the ones going after Chloe.

Phoenix quickly returned her keyblade on her back before shooting two quick fireballs at the boxing gloves and letting it dissolve in pixels.

Ladybug shot her yoyo towards Evillustrator, who in turn drew himself a shield, and afterwards, sent a gigantic saw chasing after her.

Ladybug quickly deflected it with her yoyo, which made it whirl over to Chloe.

Chat Noir stopped it with his stick before it got the chance and the three heroes watched as the saw dissolved in while pixels.

Chat threw his stick at Evillustrator who deflected the attacks.

Phoenix flew over and shot multiple fireballs at the villain, who in turn drew up a water shield in front of him.

"Seriously?" Phoenix huffed, stopping her attacks and drawing her keyblade out, separating it into two swords and flinging both over at the villain.

Evillustrator quickly ducked, nearly getting hit by one sword before rushing off.

Ladybug gasped. "Guys, he can't draw in the dark."

"Got it," Chat Noir answered and called his Cataclysm.

Before he could use his power on the light switch, it was erased by Evillustrator, who in turn drew a ball and a chain tied to Chat's foot.

"Sadly, those who get in my way get erased." Evillustrator muttered, erasing the floor underneath Chat.

Chat fell down, hanging off of the floor.

Phoenix flew over and tried to pull him back up.

"The ball—It's too heavy!" Phoenix called, grunting.

"How do you think my foot feels?" Chat hissed out, freezing when he heard his miraculous beep. "No, no, no, no."

Evillustrator started to approach the couple before Ladybug called her lucky charm.

"A bouncy ball?" Ladybug asked as she received her lucky charm.

"We're kind of preoccupied by one at the minute." Phoenix huffed as she continued trying to pull Chat up.

"Try and stop me with that, little lady." Evillustrator laughed mockingly.

Phoenix looked up at him. "That's very sexist, man."

"Gladly," Ladybug called, throwing the ball down and letting it bounce around to take the lights out one-by-one.

Phoenix looked up. "She knows I could've fireballed them all out, right?"

"Babe, you make fires. You're giving him more light." Chat grunted. "Now, keep pulling me up."

"Touché." Phoenix hummed, pulling harder.

Ladybug shot her yoyo out, wrapping it around Evillustrator's hand and pulling.

The pencil flew, giving Ladybug the opportunity to take and break it.

Phoenix sighed in relief as the ball attached to Chat's foot dissolved and Chat flipped himself over.

Ladybug purified the akuma and used her powers to fix the hotel.

As the miraculous passed by Evillustrator, the trio found Nathaniel kneeling on the hotel floor in his place.

"Glad that that's over," Phoenix snorted.

Chat wrapped an arm around her with a smile, giving Ladybug a fist bump. "Pound it."

* * *

Allison stood next to Adrien as he rummaged around in his locker.

Nino came up and smirked over at the girl, who only glared at him.

"Since when did you have those clothes?" Nino teased.

Allison, in fact, was not wearing her clothes.

Rather, she was wearing one of Adrien's polo shirts and her previous day's jeans.

Adrien's scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck.

"Shut up," Allison hissed, making Nino laugh.

Adrien grinned, closing his locker and laughing along with Nino.

"Agreste, why are you laughing?" Allison hissed. "This is your fault."

"I'm sorry, baby." Adrien chuckled, kissing her temple.

"You will never see my bra ever again." Allison narrowed her eyes at him before walking over to Marinette with a victorious smirk as Adrien shouted at her.

"Baby, wait, no! I'm sorry for laughing, don't do that!" Adrien called as he chased after her.

"Wait a sec— Did she just say _again_?" Nino screeched in disbelief.

Allison reached Marinette and her friends as Adrien caught up to her.

Adrien wrapped his hands around her with a pout, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Let me make it up to you."

"No."

"Please."

"Library. Lunch."

Adrien turned her around and leaned his forehead on hers with a mischievous smirk. "You are so not regretting this."

"Am I gonna get a good making-up?"

"You're going to get a good making-out." Adrien hummed, squeezing her waist and planting a slow kiss on her lips.

Marinette smiled over at the couple and laughing at Nino, who skipped over to them and screamed "You two are gross!".

Allison pulled away, rolling her eyes before walking over to Marinette.

"What's with the scarf?" Marinette asked, making Allison blush a deep red.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Sure." Marinette laughed, closing her locker.

"Yeah, Adrien got too enthusiastic last night." Allison shrugged.

Alya walked over. "Uh, Nino told me you showed him your bra."

"Nino, you suck!" Allison screamed, crossing her arms. "Nobody was supposed to know that, damn."

"Girl," Alya gasped in shock. "I don't know whether to be proud or shocked right now, honestly."

"Both?" Allison shrugged. "If anyone else finds out about this, I will decapitate the two of you.

Adrien walked over to the girls, slinging an arm over Allison's shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Hey, babe." He greeted. "Library?"

"I said lunch, Adrien." Allison huffed.

"Please?" Adrien pouted, using his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine."

Adrien grinned, turning over to Marinette. "Hey, I heard about your adventures with Phoenix and Chat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?"

"Me? Scared? It was a dream." Marinette rambled, turning red. "You're a dream. I mean, in your dreams."

Adrien blinked in confusion as Allison tried her best not to erupt in absolute laughter.

"This is a nightmare." Marinette muttered to herself.

"What did you think about Chat Noir? Was he awesome?" Adrien inquired.

"Sure. I mean, not as awesome as you, of course," Marinette continued rambling. "You're the most awesome of awesome."

"Aw, that's sweet." Allison said, holding a hand against Adrien's chest as she tried harder to stifle her laughter.

"So, that's a yes?"

Marinette only blinked in confusion, flinching as the bell rang.

"We have free period, right?" Adrien whispered over at Allison who smiled over at him.

"Meet you in the library." Allison replied, watching as Adrien saunter off smugly with a soft tap at Marinette's shoulder.

"Can I have him?" Marinette sighed dreamily as he watched the blonde saunter off.

Allison laughed, slinging an arm over Marinette's shoulders. "Ah, trust me. He's a handful."

The two girls giggled to each other.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Ah, bad update.**

 **Whoops, my bad.**

 **Had to finish that.**

 **I promise more sin next chapter, I'll show Adrien gEtTiNg SoMe SeCoNd BaSe AcTiOn.**

 **Holy crap, I need Jesus.**

 **Next Episode: The Mime**

 **(See, I want to do the Horrificator, but i promised sEcOnD bAsE aCtIoN fOr Ya BoI)**

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
